Star Wars: Raging Wars
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: What would happen if Padme was kidnapped by Dooku just before Luke and Leia were born? Sidious will have to change his plans. Anakin must deal with being a father & trying so hard to restore balance in an ever escalating war. All you fave characters from OT, PT, TCW, and the EU, and even all new ones! Rated T for violence, blood, & some appropriated fluff. Just being safe.
1. Rescue Mission

***Hey! This is my Star Wars AU project! It's pretty big on deviantART and there is a fanclub too I have about forty something chapters up on there, but I'll be adding to here too ^-^ I hope you like my twist on the story!***

Anakin and the girls ran out to the gunships as fast as they could. The news echoing in the backs of their minds.

Padme has been kidnapped by Dooku's agents

Anakin just wanted to get his hands on the Sith lord and rip him apart limb from limb. His padawans all for it as well. On the resolute, the three made ready to break into Dooku's castle on Raxus.

"You two ready?" Anakin asked his padawans.

"You bet," Alaika smirked tossing her shoto in her hand.

"General, we're coming up on Raxus," Rex informed.

"Alright Rex, get the boys ready," Ahsoka ordered.

The small troop landed off the outskirts of the castle and immediately the droids started the attack.

"There are too many!" Ahsoka shouted. "We can't break through!"

Meanwhile in the castle…

"LET ME GO DOOKU! OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Padme shouted from where she was bound.

"You know why you're here senator. You're not the prize, just the bait for the real one," Dooku said walking in.

"What you're talking about?" she glared.

"Come, come, senator. You and I both know, as soon as Skywalker hears of you kidnapping, he will rush to your rescue".

"He would never fall such a trap," she answered.

"And yet, I sense distress in you. Why would that be?"

"It is nothing of your concern," she spat, looking away.

"Maybe, you and the young general have something special together?"

"Shut up."

"Aww, so it is true. Rumor has gotten out that the senator of Naboo was pregnant. I always wondered who the father was."

"How did you know," she whispered.

"You just told me."

"Count, clones are attacking by the east entrance, there are three Jedi with them. We think one of them is Skywalker," the droid informed.

"Well, they certainly work fast, don't they?" the count asked as Padme turned her head to hide the tears.

Back Outside…

"General! Go on ahead and we'll hold them off!" Rex shouted. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Alaika ran through the barrage of fire and went around through the trees.

"There's a small droid squad patrolling outside Ahsoka whispered when she came down from her tree.

"Bring it on! We have to get Padme back," Alaika agreed.

"Come on then, cough em' up" Anakin gestured to Alaika's detonator belt.

The three small metallic balls rolled through the trees, stopping right at the entrance. The droids stared down.

"Wait, aren't those-?"

"Oh, no. I hate my job-"

They detonated, along with half the entrance, the battle droids a hundred percent demolished.

"Let's move," Anakin nodded and the three ran through the newly made hole.

"Now, where is she…" Anakin whispered. Through the Force he heard her thoughts and knew where she was. "Down the hall, move!"

When the three opened the door, they found Padme, strapped down by one hand, the other free.

"Ani?" She whispered and he ran to her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her full on, her free arm around his neck, kissing back. The twins turned away at this moment and decided to keep guard.

"Are you alright did he hurt you? Is the baby alright?" He asked as he put his forehead against her, touching her swollen belly.

"Yes, we're both fine, but-"

"We're getting you out of here," he whispered.

"Anakin no!"

"What?"

"Ani, you have to get out of here! He wants you. Dooku knows about us, about the baby! I'm the bait"

"But-"

"Anakin, it's trap!" She yelled. That's when he heard the lightsabers ignite and turned to see them surrounded, he igniting his own blade.

The three Jedi encircled back-to-back, ready start slicing.

"Those won't be necessary. Not unless you want the senator to get hurt."

"Let her go count!"

"First drop your weapons, or else she'll get a jolt of electricity!"

Anakin turned to see a small jolt of blue emanate from Padme's bond. It was only a second of it but he heard her panting and saw her clutch her stomach.

"Let. Her. Go." Anakin growled through his teeth.

"I suppose we could go up a few extra volts. Shame if we have to."

Anakin closed his eyes and felt his resent and anger burn, "Drop your weapons girls."

Without hesitation, the Togrutas obeyed releasing their green and purple blades. A droid quickly retrieved the five hilts.

"Now let her go"

"Alright then," Dooku pressed a button and the cuff on Padme's wrist split.

"What do you want?"

"You become a Sith."

"Anakin, don't do it!" Padme cried.

"If you don't then she dies," Dooku said.

As if on cue, an explosion went off. Rolling in came Rex and the boys, guns blazing. During the chaos Dooku decided to carry out that promise and forced lightning at Padme.

"NO!" Anakin ran to his wife. He caressed her face and sensed she was still alive.

"Ani," She touched his face. Then she cried in pain, clutching her stomach again.

"Master! Dooku got away!" The padawans shouted in unison. "Should we pursue him?"

Anakin attention turned back toward his wife, still cringing on the floor. "No, we have to get Padme out," he replied. The girls looked at him and nodded.

"LET'S MOVE IT BOYS!" the girls ordered. Anakin picked her up as the troops filed out with Alaika, and Ahsoka looked back.

"Skyguy, we got your back. I'll be prepping our ship," and she quickly turned on her heel and sprinted out.

Outside, the first gunship had taken Alaika and the boys back and left the other with Ahsoka.

"Fire up the engines!" Ahsoka yelled.

As the gunship lifted off, Anakin sat down with Padme in his lap. "You're gonna be alright ",he repeated.

"Ani" she grabbed his hand before passing out again.

As soon as they arrived on the Resolute they rushed to the medical center as they went into hyperspace.

"Master, Obi-Wan arrived when we were coming back, her wants to see you," Alaika said.  
"Well, I don't want to see him".

"Skyguy, Padme wants you," Ahsoka came in.

"I'll be right there," Anakin sighed.

What seemed like forever Anakin and Padme were cradling Luke and Leia Skywalker.

"Skyguy, their so cute," Alaika giggled.

"Yea, well, I can't wait to see the look on Obi-Wan's face when he sees us," Padme laughed, laying Luke on her chest.

"Yes, well, I suppose that would hilarious, now wouldn't it?" all heads turned to Obi-Wan who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, looking for an explanation.

"Uhh-" Anakin looked down at Leia who was whining in his arms. "This isn't what it looks like".

"No, I suppose it's not just you, Padme, Ahsoka, and Alaika in the medical center with two newborns who surprisingly look like you and the senator," he sarcastically replied.

"Alright, alright, so it is what it looks like. I suppose I'll be expelled now right?" Anakin said.

"Not, yet, the council will like to see you and the senator when we're back on the surface tomorrow," and Obi-Wan left them.

"They can't expel you Skyguy. You're the chosen one!" Alaika said.

"Alaika's, right," Padme said, "besides, imagine what people will say in the senate! I might as well be fired too".

"And us too! I hope we're not handed off to two separate masters… and none of us wants Obi-Wan," Ahsoka pointed out. "Not only that, master, but me and Alaika both have boyfriends!"


	2. Before the Council

The next morning they arrived on Coruscant, and Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Alaika, and the twins went before the council. It was very short meeting…

"So, for three years now, you two have kept up this charade," Mace Windu said.

"If you're to expel me masters, please do it soon, Luke and Leia will start to get cranky, and they do need a nap," Anakin said. The girls giggled.

"And masters if you're going to expel Anakin, then do it to us too!" Ahsoka added.

"This, would be why?" Yoda asked.

"Because, Ahsoka and I also have boyfriends… or in Ahsoka's case, a fiancé," Alaika replied.

"Mmmm," Yoda closed his eyes. "Great Jedi I forsee. Good, come out of this, it will".

"So, we're not to be expelled? Anakin asked.  
"Not yet," Mace Windu answered.

When the Skywalkers and the girls left Yoda looked out the window.

"Master, why did you let them go?" Windu asked.

"War… raging it is. Need Jedi, as many as we can get," Yoda answered.

"You're saying, that Jedi like Skywalker and the Tanos were to have kids… they would be more Force sensitive than those born of regular people?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Indeed. Said, as I did: Great Jedi, be our hope, in this raging war".


	3. Back Home

"I can't believe they let us off," Anakin sighed.

"Well, now comes telling the senate," Padme added.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow," he said, kissing his wife.

"I know, I know. I just hope they're not gonna be up all night," Padme nodded towards the twins.

-

"Ani, it's your turn," Padme said, hearing Luke and Leia crying.

"No, I did it last night," he yawned.

"You two better calm them down, or else no one will get sleep," Ahsoka yelled from her room.

"Fine, we'll both," Anakin agreed.

Padme picked up Leia and Anakin took Luke.

"Shh, go to sleep, mommy and daddy are tired," Padme cooed. "She gets the whineyness from you ya'know," She added.

"I think they both do," Anakin laughed.

-

"Seriously, Lux, I don't think we're ever gonna have kids," Ahsoka laughed looking out her balcony with Lux at her side who also couldn't sleep.

"Trust me, you'll want them when we're married," Lux laughed at his fiancé's remarked.

"Right," Ahsoka smiled. She turned as she felt Lux's hand slip into hers, then the other.

"Less than two years," he whispered.

"On Shili in the palace," she grinned.

And the world fell silent.

-

The next morning was hateful as the Skywalkers got up.

"Morning!" Ahsoka and Alaika smiled as the couple came down stairs.

"You seem peppy this morning Snips," Anakin noticed.

"Well, someone should have made breakfast," Lux said pouring himself juice.  
"What did you make?" Padme yawned.

"Eggs, its best me and Soka' could do," Alaika said.

"No, no, it's fine," Padme hugged the girls, "Thanks".

"I take it the twins are asleep," Ahsoka said forcing the plates to the table.

"For now, but they'll be hungry soon, I'm sure," Anakin said sitting down.

"Hey look at this!" Lux said bringing his holopad over to the table. "Isn't that Duchess Satine?"

"Yes, it is. Lux, play the video," Padme urged. Lux hit play. It was a press conference.

"Is that Obi-Wan with her?" Anakin asked looking closer.

"So Satine, who will become the new Duchess if you're to stay as senator?"

"SENATOR?!" everyone said in unison.

"Yes, well, my sister-in-law will take care of that position with my brother," Satine answered.

"And what of yours and master Kenobi's child? Will she be a politician or Jedi?" someone else asked.

"Siri will be a Jedi, that we can assure," she answered.

"Child? Her and Obi-Wan did get married!" Anakin laughed.

"That's it," Lux said as the image fizzed out.

"You know that'll be us up there next week," Padme sighed.

"But Siri Kenobi! That through us a curve!" Ahsoka added. That's when the babies started to cry again.

"I'll get em'," Padme sighed getting up. Anakin turned to the girls and saw them grinning ear to ear (or lekku to lekku).

"What?" he asked them

"Oh, nothing. We're just thinking about what they'll be like when their older and how you'll put up with them in their teens," Alaika giggled.

"Yes, well, I already had training you could say," Anakin laughed.

"True, we are rather hard to figure out," Ahsoka chuckled.

"Look who's here!" Padme smiled as she came in with the twins.

"Aww, can we hold them?" Alaika asked.

"Sure," Padme said, passing Luke to Alaika and Leia to Ahsoka.

"Still don't want kids Soka?" Lux whispered when he saw her grinning with Leia in her arms.

"Well, maybe I don't totally don't want kids," she admitted. The others laughed.

Then a knock at the door.

"I got it," Lux said. "Duch- I mean senator Kryze, master Kenobi, what are you doing here?" they heard from the other room.

"Knock, knock," Satine said entering the dining room. "Thought we should drop by," she smiled holding her own daughter. "Obi-Wan told me about what happened over Raxus."

"Yes, well, that was quite an adventure," Anakin admitted.

"Those the twins?" she asked looked at the babies Ahsoka and Alaika were holding.

"Yep, Luke and Leia," Padme answered picking up her son.

"You guys named her for Siri Tachi?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. He nodded.

"Who's Siri Tachi?" Satine asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um… no one Satine, an old friend who died at the very start of the Clone Wars".

"You forgot to mention about when you two made out," Padme giggled.

Satine shot him a look, "An old friend I'm sure," she smiled sourly. "If you'll excuse us, Obi-Wan and I have to have a little talk," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out with her.

"I'm sure, she's not so pacifist anymore now that she's married to a Jedi," Ahsoka and her sister snickered.

"Yes, especially the way she dragged Obi-Wan out," Anakin agreed.

"I hear she's going to be joining the Republic actually," Lux added.

"That'll be great," Padme smiled. "We'll have another system with us".

-

"What is wrong my master?" Dooku asked his Sith master.

"I sense a powerful presence… did you succeed in capturing Skywalker?" the Sith asked.

"That is what I came to tell you… Skywalker escaped with the senator," Dooku admitted.

"Most unfortunate".

"But, we have discovered something else: Skywalker and Amidala are married and now they have a child".

"Most interesting news. You've done well, my apprentice," the Sith lord maliciously grinned. "The war will come to an end soon enough, with us as the victors. You may leave now".

Dooku got up and backed out of the dark room.


	4. Siege on Mandalore

*3 Months Later*

"THE CIS ARE ATTACKING! WE HAVE NO WAY OF DEFENDING! WE NEED HELP!" the hologram fizzed out leaving the council wondering.

"Masters, sorry we're late," Obi-Wan huffed as he entered the briefing room with Anakin.

"Yes, we were held up," Anakin added.

"Mandalore is under attack, I take it Satine does not know," Mace Windu said.

"What!?" Obi-Wan started, "She can't know, she'll want to go back and help".

"True, we could send a squad over to help the war effort, but in Jedi, we can't spare any," Shaak Ti sighed.

"Except us," Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, Skywalker, we will not force you two to go, but-"

"Of course we'll go!" Obi-Wan said.

"Mm, what about your kids?" Aayla Secura asked. "I will be more than willing to join you two".

"What about Akita?" Kit whispered.

"Be fine, here she will be," Yoda said.

"Then we're going to Mandalore," Aayla smirked.

-

"WHAT?!" Satine gasped, "MANDALORE UNDER ATTACK!?"

"You're not coming!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"You can't keep me from helping," she snapped.

"You and Padme are staying here, Siri is only three months old, you will stay with her".

Satine grimaced and slouched on the couch, madder than ever.

-

"Anakin-"

"Don't say it! Ahsoka and Alaika are coming and you and Lux, with the twins are staying," Anakin said.

"I know, just be careful," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Obi-Wan and Aayla will have my back".

"And us too," Ahsoka smirked with her twin.

"Right. Just… come back alive, okay?" she asked.

"Don't we always," he winked.

-

"Alright boys, we've got our work cut out for us. I know there's not a lot of us, but we're here to take back the capitol of Kalevala, Master Secura?" Anakin passed off to Aayla.

"Alright," she switched on a holomap of the city, "Wat Tambor is the one who led this. He is here in the palace and is using the citizens as his shield".

"Just like on Ryloth?" Blye asked.

"Right commander. Tambor has a knack for doing this. Now Duke Jase and Duchess Lorana and their son Korkie are in the palace catacombs as prisoners along with some others of the Mandalorian Court. Only use droid poppers and watch your aim. That'll be all," the master ended.

"So, it'll be a straight shot for the palace then," Ahsoka sighed, "That ALWAYS works," she sarcastically said.

"Now isn't the time for squabbling," Jaunjey Quinn said. The twins nodded.

"Alright Anakin, you and Alaika will take one gunship, Jaunjey and I will grab the second one and Aayla and Ahsoka will take the last one," Obi-Wan said.

"Got it," Ahsoka nodded.

The six Jedi split into the three head gunships and took off.

-

"Hey, what's that?" A battle droid asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't like it! Fire!" another ordered.

"But what if it's one of us?"

"You don't think it's the Republic do you?"

-

"BOMB IT PILOT!" Aayla shouted.

"Yes General!"

The whole watch base exploded but the gun ship got caught at the very edge.

"BRACE YOUSELVES BOYS!" Ahsoka shouted as the gunship crashed landed.

-

"AH!" Alaika crouched at the floor of the gunship.

"What is it?" Anakin crouched beside her.

"Ahsoka is hurt! Can't you feel it?" Alaika whimpered.

"I thought something happened… We'll look for her once we land okay?"

Alaika nodded.

-

"Alright boys, you know what comes next once we're on the ground," Jaunjey said. Then she turned her attention to her comm. "Jaunjey here… Oh no! Alright we'll push on ahead while you look for them!"

"What was that?" her master asked.

"Skywalker. Aayla and Ahsoka crashed and are injured, he said to push on," Jaunjey informed.

"Alright, then".

-

"Master Secura, get up, please!" Ahsoka shook Aayla's cut up arm trying to awaken her, shoving the medics away who were trying to patch her own wounds. Finally she gave in to the attempts and realized how much her body ached.

"Skyguy, please! Help us," she sighed, laying back.


	5. Infiltration

When their ship landed, Anakin, Alaika, and Rex's squad swept the area looking for the crash site.

"General, we found them!" a trooper reported in.

"Nice job boys!" Anakin praised. The small group immediately moved out.

The gunship was practically a piece of twist scrap along with its pilot. He caught eye of the rust and blue skinned Jedi on the ground behind the ship with clones tending them and some others.

Anakin and his apprentice quickly sprinted through the rumble to the camp.

"Soka!" Alaika cried, glomping her twin.

"OW, OW, OW!" Ahsoka cried as Alaika squeezed her.

"Sorry," she sniffed.

"How's master Secura?" Anakin asked.

"Hurt. She got the worst of it trying to shield me," Ahsoka winced trying to sit up against a piece of twisted metal. "We think she's broken her left arm and maybe sprained her ankles. Other than that, she's just has some gashes that Jesse fixed up".

"Well, Obi-Wan and Jaunjey moved on, we will too if you're up to it. Master Secura should be fine here with some clones for guards," Anakin informed.

"I'm fine, I can go, I just twisted my ankle in the crash, nothing bad," Ahsoka showed him the splint. "Fives gave me a bacta shot, so it's alright".

Anakin extended his hand and Ahsoka grabbed it and was heaved up. She didn't even wince at pain.

'She's one tough girl'

Anakin smiled to himself.

The three looked back at the Jedi master then grabbed a speeder bike to meet up with Obi-Wan's squad.

-

"Master! DROIDS!" Jaunjey screeched igniting her gold and violet blades.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO MEN!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"DROID POPPERS!" Cody shouted to his men. An array of the metallic electro balls was hurled at the incoming forces. Within seconds the balls lit up in blue-white sparks that sent the droids collapsing.

"General, a speeder is coming our way," Boil pointed to the incoming vehicle.

"That's General Skywalker and Commanders Tano!" Jaunjey said, looking through her binoculars.

The three Jedi hopped off their speeder to meet Obi-Wan and Jaunjey.

"Where's general Secura?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Injured. She's still unconscious. We left the boys with her," Anakin explained to his former master.

"Generals, I think you should see this," Cody led the five Jedi to their lookout ridge. "See over there?" The clone commander pointed to the palace. Which of course was heavily guarded.

"We'll have to move around it," Jaunjey observed. "Cody, take some men and do a perimeter watch. Report back and tell me if there any openings".

"Yes sir," Cody responded and took three troopers with him. Ahsoka herself grabbed her pair of micro binoculars.

"I think, we should just blow through that wall," Ahsoka sighed.

"Sis! You know that doesn't work in this situation!" Alaika giggled.

"Yea, remember the Geonosis strike? The giant wall Skyguy overlooked?" Ahsoka giggled with her.

"Sirs," Cody came back. "There is an underground way to get in…"

"And what is the ridiculous thing we must encounter to get through or in?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sewers," Boil answered.

"HA! Sewers ain't nothing compared to what me 'Laika faced! Let's go!" Ahsoka laughed motion the other to come.

The five Jedi and Cody and his men stood around the sewer opening and held their noses, or in Jaunjey's case, eyes.

"Down there!?" Jaunjey asked in disgust. "No way!"

"Oh what? Scared you're dress will get wet?" Alaika taunted.

"NO!"

"Then just jump in and hold your nose!"

"Um, you overlooked something: I'm a Duros! I smell with my eyes! I don't have a nose remember?" Jaunjey huffed.

"Just close your eyes," Anakin said, "You can see with the Force right?"

"Fine," she sighed and hopped down. The others followed.

-

"I wonder how they're doing," Satine said worriedly pacing around Padme's apartment.

"Satine, I know no one knows Mandalore better than you or your brother, but they're Jedi! They know how to get around," Padme said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now, please, just sit and try not to think about it. All of them are fine".

-

"So, how far until we can come up through the palace courtyard?" Jaunjey whined.

"Shh, I sense we're almost there," Obi-Wan hushed.

"And I think we just got there," Anakin said looking up at a grate.

"Boost me up!" Ahsoka whispered. Anakin let her get on his shoulders and she slowly lifted the grate.

"What do you see?" Anakin asked, struggling to keep his padawan on him.

"Hands up!"

"I take it you found the courtyard?"

"You bet!"

Anakin felt his padawan jump off his shoulders to the ground above and heard the cries of battle droids. Him and the others hopped up as well, forcing the clones out as well. When they turned around, Ahsoka had already had her lightsabers back on her belts, kicking a droid head.

"So, we should probably, look for Tambor," Obi-Wan suggested.

"We should split up. Girls, stick together and go look for Duchess Lorana and her family. Obi-Wan and I will look for Tambor. Cody, you and your men will come with us," Anakin ordered.

"You got it master Skywalker" Jaunjey nodded. The group split and headed separate directions.

-

"What's going on?" Aayla Secura gently lifted herself up, leaning on a piece of rumble.

"General, you were injured during our crash. Jesse and Fives fixed you up though," Blye reported.

"And Ahsoka?" She asked looking around.

"She was found by General Skywalker and her sister. They all pushed on ahead".

"Help, me up, I'm going to go help them," Aayla tried haul herself up but winced in the pain from her arm.

"You broke you left arm in the crash. Your ankles should be better though after those bacta injections," Rex said coming over, "You should rest".

"Captain, you should go on, my squad will stay. All Skywalker and Kenobi have is Cody's group. Go on, I'll be fine," she ordered. Rex nodded and started making contact with his general .

-

"Alright, so just us girls," Alaika smirked as they sneaked around the palace.

"Remember, the report said that Duchess Lorana and the others we in underground cells," Jaunjey reminded.

"Right, so where would you look for that," Ahsoka said thoughtfully. "If you were a Mandalorian palace architect where would put it?"

"Well, you'd imagine they would be old, from before Mandalore's change to peace," Jaunjey answered.

"So they'd be hidden," Alaika said.

"Right, and if my hunch is correct, then," Jaunjey ran her hand over the wall. "Here!" Jaunjey lifted a small portrait to reveal a small key pad.

"This will be a problem," she whispered.

"HA! Watch the master lock pickers!"Ahsoka gestured to her twin.

Alaika squinted at the pad and put a finger on the key pad and closed her eyes. Her finger hit each button in a pattern. In no time a door slid open and the three walked through.

"How did you do that?" Jaunjey asked.

"I call her a Force Lock Picker," Ahsoka giggled.

They three girls felt a pair of hands grab each of them and they blacked out.


	6. Coming to Aid

"Uhhh," Ahsoka rubbed her face as she looked around.

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka turned to see Korkie Kryze, sitting next to her.

"Korkie, you know them?" a woman with crinkly platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Yes, mom, Ahsoka came to teach us when I she was fifteen," Korkie explained.

Ahsoka realized this was the Duchess Lorana, Satine's sister-in-law.

"Wh-Where Alaika and Jaunjey?"

"Still, knocked out, you were the only one that came to," he explained nodding his head to a corner where her twin and friend lay.

"Did you come alone?" asked a man with chestnut hair and pale blue eyes and skin.

"No, my master and two others came with us, we split up, and us three got knocked out," Ahsoka looked at him. "You're Satine's brother, Jase, right?"

"That's me, did Satine come with you?"

"No, she stayed at home with Siri," Ahsoka said.

"Siri?"

"You're niece, Satine did tell you? Her husband, is general Obi-Wan who came with us, she wanted to stay on Coruscant so she passed the rule to you and your wife, you didn't know?" Ahsoka asked.

"My aunt's secretive and touchy about things," Korkie laughed.

"I expected her to come, she's certainly has turned into a fighter these days… now I know why," Jase said.

"So how are we getting out?" Lorana asked.

"I'm not sure… they took my commlink and lightsabers. Alaika could pick the lock but she's asleep like you said… where are the others?"

"Lagos, Amos, Soniee, and the other members of the court are in a separate vicinity," Korkie explained.

Ahsoka got and stepped over to her sister's spot and started shaking her.

"Wake up 'Laika!" Ahsoka groaned.

-

"Commander, I will not be stopped!" Aayla gave a Force nudge to her captain to the side as she walked on, ignoring the pain. "Come or stay?"

Blye sighed and put his helmet on and ready his weapon, as did the others. Aayla smiled in gratitude.

-

"Alright, so Tambor must be in the east wing," Anakin said looking at his holomap. "It's the most fortified in case there's an attack… like us".

Obi-Wan nodded and the two general sprinted off in the direction.

-

"Tambor, sir, Jedi have intruded the palace, we've captured three of them," a droid reported.

"How many are left?" the separatist asked.

"Umm… we're not… entirely sure…"

"Well find them!"

-

"Rex, where to next?" Fives asked.

"Shut up!" Kano elbowed, "You want everyone to be alerted to us?"

"This way boys, I'm picking up Ahsoka's comm signal. We're getting closer to the area," Rex informed.

The small squad was hiking through the rubble of the city.

"BLAST!" Jesse whispered, "the entire place is guarded!"

"Droid poppers men! Then we'll bust through!" Rex ordered.

"He he, you got it Rex," Fives through two detonators from his spot and it cleared out the droid sentries.

"Now," Fives grinned as he pulled out the detonators, "for the grand finale".

Within seconds the droids were demolished with the entrance, allowing them access.

"What happens when the droids come looking for us?" Jesse asked as he ran alongside Rex.

"Well, at least we'll be a good distraction for them," Rex responded.

-

"General Secura, do you know where you going?" Blye asked.

"Don't worry commander, it looks like Rex has left us a trail," she smirked as she surveyed the area and saw the entrance to the palace.

"Get ready for a fight boys".

-

"I can't get this one to open! They have put some Force lock on it when they through us in here," Alaika groaned, unable to unlock the door.

"What now? Jaunjey asked.

Then the six heard a beeping and turned to look at the comm. Ahsoka Force pushed the button.

"Hello? Ahsoka Tano come in!" She answered.

"Ahsoka? Where are you?" a clone responded.

"Rex?! Boy, it's good to hear you!"

"Where are you?"

"Captured, listen, we're in the underground cells, there is a keypad code to get in, Alaika will give you the code, here she is".

"Alright the code is: 83674028," Alaika said.

"Alright we got it. We'll follow your comm signal," Rex assured and the comm went fuzzy.

"What now?" Lorana asked.

"We wait," Ahsoka sighed.


	7. When Good Plans Go Bad

"I just know something is wrong! It's been a day and Obi said he would contact me the next day if everything was alright!" Satine paced holding a fidgeting Siri in her arms.

"Satine, maybe you're right, I don't know, but it looks like your suffocating Siri!" Padme warned.

"Oh, sorry love," Satine sighed, stroking her daughter's soft coffee brown hair. "I'm just on edge, I have to do something!"

"Well, what do you propose?"

"The Jedi can't spare any more… and we need an army!"

That's when Satine's face lit up.

"What Satine?"

"Death Watch!"

"They hate you!"

"That's because I was a pacifist! Once they see I want to fight, they'll help!"

"No! Pre Visla hates you no matter what! Forget that idea now!" Padme was worried of her friend's new found warrior side.

"Padme, I'm not forcing you, but if you won't come with me, then I'm leaving Siri in your care," Satine decided.

"Oh, I'll go with you… we can leave the babies with Dorme and Lux," Padme decided.

"Thank you my friend," Satine hugged.

"Generals, where would you like the charges set?" Cody asked.

"In the grand hall, it will serve as a good distraction," Obi-Wan decided.

"Now get going and we'll meet back at the entrance," Anakin ordered.

"Yes sirs!"

And explosion hit hard and shook the place. Platoons of droids rushed in to see what happened.

"DROID POPPERS!" A clone shouted.

The droids turned to find the electro balls going off. The whole platoon of them smoking.

"He, he! Nice one!" Boil high fived the others.

"What was that?!" Blye asked in surprise.

"Sounded like poppers. I think Cody or Rex set a trap," Aayla said thoughtfully.

The small group continued on through the rumble of a palace.

"Sounds like Cody's plan worked," Anakin smirked.

"Was there any doubt?" Obi-Wan said.

The two knights quietly sneaked around the droids sentries in the east wing.

"No doubt Tambor will have guards so keep your guard up," Obi-Wan reminded his former apprentice.

"Right… I wonder how the girls are doing… I sense something is wrong…"

"Commanders!" Rex and the boys came through and blasted the cell open.

"Thanks Rex!" Ahsoka smiled.

The captain gave the girls their double lightsabers and comms.

"So where are the others and Lorana?" Jaunjey asked.

"Probably somewhere close by Tambor… probable using them for protection!" Korkie answered.

"That seems smart… having Mandalore's most powerful, besides yourself of course," Alaika agreed.

"Well, let's contact master Skywalker and Kenobi," Jaunjey suggested, flipping her commlink on.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had silenced a droid guard when their comms went off.

"Kenobi," Obi-Wan answered.

"Master!" he heard Jaunjey's voice.

"Jaunjey? Where are you? Where are the others?"

"We're all fine! Just some minor difficulties… but Rex and the boys helped us out!"

"Wait, I thought they were staying with Aayla!"

"Slight change, Blye and the others stayed while they went on. But there's a problem: Only Jase, Lorana, and Korkie were in the underground cells! The others are probably somewhere by Tambor".

"Skyguy, what's your location? We'll meet up with you!" Ahsoka said into Jaunjey's comm.

"We're in the east wing by the dining hall," Anakin answered.

"Got it! We'll be right there!"

"Permission to enter," Satine answered the guard at the bay.

"Who is this?"

"Senators Satine Kryze Kenobi and Padme Amidala Skywalker".

"You may land".

The women looked at each other in surprise.

"Be on your guard," Padme warned.

"Right," Satine brandished a small saber handle.

"Where did you-"

"Obi-Wan took it before we left the first time we came here together".

"I see… you plan to duel Visla?"

"Only if I have to".

"Master!" Ahsoka hissed from her hiding spot. The two knights had waited for their rendezvous.

"Snips! Come on!" Anakin whispered back.

The three padawans ran over and went against the wall, gesturing the others to follow.

"General Kenobi, most happy to welcome you to the family," Jase smiled putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I take the girls told you".

"Yep… uncle," Korkie laughed.

"Shh!" Jaunjey hushed. "I hear something! Someone's coming!"

The eight hid behind a wall as the footsteps came closer.

"Commander! I do not care about my arm! We're pressing on!" They heard Aayla Secura's voice and peeked around.

"Aayla!" Anakin stepped out. "I thought you were injured!"

"Was! It's only my left arm, my good arm is still good," she flipped her lightsaber and placed it back on her belt.

"Tambor is right around the corner isn't he?" Lorana asked. Anakin nodded.

"You three stay down. Cody and the boys have created a diversion so this should be easy!"

Hey walked around the corner into a room, Wat Tambor was standing there.

"Tambor! You're under arrest for crimes against the Republic!" Obi-Wan announced.

Tambor just laughed. Then out of nowhere a dozen or so Commando Droids flipped out from hiding places.

"Right, this will be easy," Ahsoka mocked.

"Shut up Snips".


	8. Loose Ends

The guards shoved Satine and Padme through into a large room.

"Well, well. If it isn't Duchess Satine!" Visla came in.

"Actually it's senator now," Satine tauntingly said. Visla scowled at her. "Visla, I don't want a fight. I want your help".

"OUR HELP?!" he laughed.

"Yes, I have picked a side, and decided to fight. Mandalore is under attack and I want Death Watch's help".

"Well, you can't have it… unless you defeat me".

"I knew you say that," Satine removed her mint cloak to reveal full on body armor and a jeweled clasp cape bearing the Mandalorian symbol. She carried double pistols and her saber.

"Seems you came prepared Senator. You and me, Amidala stays out of this one".

The two brandished their weapons.

"You think you can defeat me? You haven't dueled in your life!" Visla laughed.

"I was taught, you may say".

Padme watched from the side lines scared for her friend.

-

"So, how many - do you have so far?" Ahsoka huffed as she flipped through the attacking droids.

"SIX!" Anakin yelled.

"HA! I got nine!" Alaika laughed.

"Skywalker, behind you!" Aayla shouted. She Forced her lightsaber and sliced through a droid. "And for me that makes 10," she laughed.

"PLEASE CAN YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Obi-Wan and Jaunjey yelled in unison.

"It's like there's an endless supply!" Alaika gasped.

"We really need help!" Anakin agreed.

-

Satine was on the ground, her saber was the only thing keeping her alive. She kicked up, her armored boot snapping Visla's wrist, making him drop his own weapon. She grabbed hold of his other hand trying to wrench it from him.

"You can't defeat me, Satine. It's over," Visla laughed as she struggled.

"Your days of threatening me are over," she said through clenched teeth. She took her own saber and cut his right hand off and grabbed his saber.

Visla now was on his knees one hand broken, the other lost, at the mercy of a senator.

"How did you defeat me?" he snapped.

"Because, Visla, I have something worth fighting for," she poised the sabers at his neck.

"You couldn't".

"Though I have every right. If I do this, then you men would have no choice but to obey and help. YOU tarnish the name Mandalorian".

Padme looked at her and nodded. Satine half smirked back at her and nodded back. Her sabers crossed.

-

"So, you thought you could stop me?" Tambor laughed.

"We have back up," Anakin responded.

"You mean them?" The commandos brought in Rex and Cody's squads, each tie up. "There's no one left, you fools!"

Just then, bursting through the windows, was platoons of Death Watch warriors. Headed by an all too familiar blondie.

"SATINE?!" Obi-Wan shouted in surprise.

"Hello love, thought you could use some help," she kissed his cheek and cut the bonds with her white saber.

"But- but, how did you get THEM to-"

"Aww, yes, well, I defeated Visla at his own slimy game," she winked. "PADME THEY'RE OVER HERE!"

"PADME?!" Anakin looked over to see his own wife running to him.

"Hey Ani, sorry we're late," she smiled.

"Actually, your just in time! Oh, is Lux with you?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, he's home," Padme answered.

Tambor was tied up and his battle droids gone.

"So you killed him?! You of all people to!" Obi-Wan said in shock after what Satine told him.

"Yes, Obi, and Death Watch is mine. I'm going to redirect their ways into making warriors for the Republic and our people. I already have allegiances and oaths. Those who oppose me will be taken care of, apparently," she explained.

"So they'll be here on Mandalore, helping to rebuild it?" her nephew asked.

"Yes, Korkie. They've already asked if you would join as commander.

"Well, I-"

"KORKIE!" Soniee ran to him and squeezed him. She was followed by Lagos and Amos.

"Are you guys alright?" Korkie asked.

"Yes, we're all fine," Lagos smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear, because there are positions for all of you," Satine said. "Soniee, they want you in security and technology. Lagos and Amos, combat training".

"Well, nice to see that everything worked out," Anakin grinned.

"But can we please go home now? I'm tired," Ahsoka yawned.

"Yes, I'm eager to get back to Akita and the temple," Aayla said, "And to get some proper medical care".

"Aayla, who's Akita?" Alaika asked.

"Oh, well, she's mine and Kit's daughter," she blushed.

"Looks like we're not the only ones," Padme giggled.

-

*The Next Day on Coruscant*

"On behalf of Mandalore, I fully pledge it's loyalties to the Republic," Satine announced proudly to the other senators in the chambers of the Senate building.

"And Senator Kryze, isn't true that you have gained Death Watch's confidence?" a senator asked.

"Visla is dead and Death Watch has loyalties to me now. They're currently helping my sister-in-law rebuild the capitol city," she answered. "I trust them not to overtake the place".

"Wow, she's really putting her faith in them," Anakin whispered.

"Yes, well after Visla's head was off, that was it. All traitors are gonna face her, and you know how Satine gets when she's mad," Padme whispered back.

"He he, good point".


	9. Seventeen

*6 Months Later*

"Happy birthday girls," Padme smiled, as the Tano twins walked into the living room where Padme, Anakin, and Lux were. She handed each a small box, one with blue wrapping with silver diamonds and a silver bow, the other in purple and gold.

The twins eagerly opened them up to find a small necklace in each one. They looked the same except Ahsoka's had a blue jewel in it and Alaika's had a purple one.

"Made them myself," Anakin grinned. The twins smiled back and put them on.

"They look like Padme's," Alaika pointed out. "What are they made of? Wood or something?"

"They're Japor Snippets," Anakin corrected. "Took me forever to find pieces big enough to carve as well as the Illum Crystals to put in it".

"Thanks, Skyguy. They're beautiful," Ahsoka hugged her master. Alaika immediately joined her twin.

"Alright… you can let go now," Anakin chuckled. The two let go and someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Alaika volunteered and sprinted to the door. It was a boy, about 17 with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey 'Laika," he smiled.

"DAVEY!" she squealed glomping him.

"Happy birthday… oh and to you as well, 'Soka," he smiled.

"So, whatcha get me," Alaika giggled seeing he was hiding a pair of boxes behind his back.

"First, Ahsoka. She was my first girl after all," he winked at the young Togruta. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Dave, you didn't have to get me anything. Alaika is your girl, not me".

"Yea, but still… here," he forced over a large, rectangular, navy blue box with a red ribbon. Ahsoka cocked a white brow. "Open it, come on," Davey urged.

Ahsoka took of the red ribbon and opened it. It was a pair of silver boots with gloves and a silver, star shaped pendant, but something else was underneath it. It was a rich, dark blue cutaway top party dress with a silver, star pattern and matching tights.

"Alright, what's with this? You don't have this kind of money," she eyed, not convinced

"Well, I had help," he admitted sheepishly.

"I can only wonder who," Ahsoka smirked. "Come on out guys!"

From the right came Barriss, Riyo, and Jaunjey and the left, Luco, Maui, and Konu.

"We all chipped in for both of you, 'Laika open yours".

Alaika's was similar except in violet and gold.

"They're gorgeous!" Alaika squealed.

"Barriss got the tights, Riyo, the pendants, Konu got the boots, Luco got the gloves, and Jaunjey split the cost of the dresses with me," Davey explained.

"That was very nice of you guys," Padme smiled.

"Plus, we probably shoulda made up for the 15th birthday mishap…," Luco spoke.

"They look expensive," Lux said. "Maybe you should wear that on our next date," he laughed.

"Oh, and Alaika, I have one more gift for you," Davey pulled out a small, green velvet box and took her hand. "'Laika, marry me?" The box held a platinum ring with a small amethyst in the shape of a heart.

Alaika clapped her hand over her mouth and everyone looked at her as she started to tear up. Finally she lunged forward, squeezing him.

"Is that a yes? Because, if not, I'm out of 500 credits and most of them were a loan from-"

"YES!" she screamed.

"Yes?"

"YES!" she kissed him.

"Looks, like I have ANOTHER wedding to help plan," Padme smiled. The twins started crying.

"And two more kids to feed," Anakin whispered.

"Oh you do it!" she playfully poked.

"Master, mind if we go out?" Ahsoka asked, "We have to celebrate".

"Sure thing Snips".

The Tano twins ran into their room to change into their new shimmering outfits.

"We'll be back by midnight!" Ahsoka yelled as their speeder grew distant.

"NO BACK BY EIGHT! IT'S ALMOST NOON NOW!" Anakin yelled back.

"Ani, shush, the longer their out," Padme wrapped her arm around her husband's neck, "the longer we have to ourselves". Anakin chucked as she pulled him down to her lips.

-

"Come on Lux! Dance with me!" Ahsoka laughed as she pulled her fiancé to the floor.

"NO! Ahsoka, I don't even-" he was cut off by her yanking.

"Lux, you're such a stick in the mud! Riyo laughed as Ion twirled her, her violet curls bouncing.

"Yea, even Barriss is dancing!" Jaunjey pointed to the Mirilian in the short black dress. It was the first Barriss was in public with no hood. She looked quite grown up with her bobbed hair flying as Luco danced with her.

"Fine!" Lux smiled as he took Ahsoka's hand.

-

It was almost two hours since the teenagers left and Anakin and Padme finally just got Luke and Leia to sleep.

"Now that they're asleep, maybe we can finally have some time to ourselves," Anakin sighed, starting nuzzle his wife's neck when another disturbance occurred…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Satine's voice came, as she came in.

"And now, it's gone," Anakin muttered, letting Padme go.

"Where's everybody?" Obi-Wan asked as he followed Satine into the living room.

"Gone out to celebrate, Alaika and David's engagement," Padme explained.

"They're 17!" Obi-Wan said, shocked.

"And Lux proposed to Ahsoka when they were 16… and they're at some club with Riyo, Barriss, Luco, and some other like-" Anakin was cut off by his former master.

"At least Jaunjey isn't among th-"

"She's out with them," Anakin bluntly said. "AND they'll be back by midnight, now, you'll have to come-"

"No padawan of mine is going to a club where she can get into trouble and-"

"Obi-Wan!" Satine cut off

"What?"

"Please, we'll come back tomorrow, sorry to bother you two… you must be tired," Satine apologized and motioned for her own husband to follow.

"Now-" Anakin started…

One of the twins started crying…

"-I'll go see which one is making noise," he sighed getting up.

"Hey, we're back!" Ahsoka yawned as her and her sister entered. The lights were on so they figured everybody was still awake.

"You guys still-ACK!" Alaika jumped when she entered first. The couple jumped apart quickly and looked back at the twins.

"You scared us!" Padme scolded.

"Hey! You scared us too!" Ahsoka retaliated. "Seeing you two make out isn't the first thing we wanna see when we come back from about 8 hours dancing and partying".

"Then you guys had fun?" Anakin asked.

"More fun than we had in a while!" Alaika giggled.

"Well get to bed," Padme pointed outside.

"Yes, ma'am," Ahsoka mockingly saluted as her and her twin snickered on the way out.

***Partying padawans! WOOHOO! Lol, had to throw in some fun after all that fighting! Plus is that wedding bells I hear in the future? Teehee. **


	10. Babysitting

*2 months later*

"Padme, you said they wouldn't start walking until they were at least a year old," Anakin said picking up his son and daughter.

"No, I said every child is different and my sister's girls didn't start until they were a little over a year," Padme nonchalantly answered as she read her holopad.

"Gotcha there Skyguy!" Ahsoka laughed from the kitchen.

"Shut up Snips!" he shouted back.

"Hello, hello!" Satine came in with Siri in her arms.

"Satine!" Padme put her pad down and hugged her friend. "How was your trip to Mandalore?"

"Could've gone better, four executions for disloyalty to the new government… apparently two of them were from pacifists that one of my captains took the liberty of silencing them… But at least Mandalore is being rebuilt… again," Satine sighed.

"Well, what brings you to apartment Skywalker?" Padme asked.

"Oh, just thought Siri would want to play with the twins, and to drop by and say hi".

"HI!" Siri squealed.

"And she's started talking," Satine smiled.

"Well, come in, please," Padme gestured in. "ANI! Satine and Siri are here".

"Hey guys," Anakin grinned as he tried to get Leia from climbing onto his shoulder. Finally he put the twins down and they stumbled over to their mother.

"Siri's here to play," Padme cooed as she picked up her kids.

"Siwi?" Luke asked and looked over at the coffee haired girl with the pale eyes who waved back at him.

"Hi," she giggled. Leia waved over too.

"Over here, we have a play pen set up in the nursery. And we can go out for lunch or something, I need to get out," Padme suggested.

"Who'll watch the kids?" Satine asked.

"Anakin, Lux, and the girls! Who else?" Satine followed Padme into a quite large room, half painted blue, the other half painted pink. The two women placed the three babies down in a small green lined pen filled with toys.

"AHSOKA! ALAIKA!" Padme called. The two padawans ran in, Ahsoka holding was still holding her yogurt and Alaika was still in her pajamas.

"What?" Ahsoka asked swallowing.

"Me and Satine were going to out, you two, Lux, and Anakin are gonna watch Siri and twins," Padme said.

"Oh… actually Lux is out visiting his aunt Hauri, she's on Coruscant and wanted to see him," Alaika said.

"Then you two and Anakin will watch them," Padme corrected.

The twin padawans watched the senators walk and looked at each other then at the three babies in the play pen.

"Pley!" Leia said. Alaika looked at Ahsoka.

"Hey I'm still eating," Ahsoka shrugged and walked out, "Oh and 'Laika, get dress". Alaika looked at her purple shorts and white ewok print shirt.

-

"I can't believe Anakin ditched us," Alaika whined as she lay on the floor with Luke sitting on her.

"You mean sleeping? You'd be too if you had very active twins," Ahsoka defended.

"Lai pley!" he squealed.

"Lai sleep!" Alaika argued.

"Come, come Luke," Ahsoka picked him up and rocked him.

"So pley?" he asked.

"Why don't you sleep like Siri or Leia?" Ahsoka nodded over to the girls who were sleeping next to each other.

"No!" he shook his head.

"Look 'Soka!" Alaika gestured to her twin and Luke, "You're having an argument with an eleven month old baby!"

"Oh take a nap!" Ahsoka snapped back. She set Luke on the floor and took a small ship in her hand and levitated it. Luke laughed in delight as Ahsoka made his toy fly. "See? Easy to entertain!"

"Hey what's all the noise?" Anakin came in to the nursery and found the young Togrutas with the three babies in the play pen.

"Entertaining our public," Alaika moaned.

"Well, it looks like you have Luke's attention," Anakin chuckled.

"Da da! So-ka make toy fwy!" he laughed.

Anakin bent over and picked his son up.

"She did?" he asked. Luke nodded.

"Da da! UP!" Anakin looked down to find Leia sitting up with her arms out. Ahsoka picked her up and passed her on to her father.

"Why don't you take a proper nap?" he asked them.

"NO!" Luke shouted.

"It seems Siri and Alaika have the right idea". They looked to the floor to find Alaika and Siri cuddling together in the play pen.

Eventually Luke settled down and started getting drowsy when he was put in his crib and soon both fell asleep.

-

*Much Later*

"Ani, we're back!" Padme said coming in. Her and Satine found the three babies asleep in the nursery.

"Okay, they're napping but where's-" Padme trailed off when she heard the muffled laughing and cheers.

"What the?" Satine asked.

The two women followed the sounds to Ahsoka and Alaika's room where they found Anakin and the girls sitting on bean bags, in front of a holoscreen, with a bucket of popcorn, remotes in hand.

"WATCH IT! You almost banged my pod!" Alaika shrieked.

"Hey! That was your fault!" Ahsoka yelled back.

"You're both amateurs! Watch a true champion pod racer show ya how it's done!" Anakin laughed.

"Knock, knock!" Padme said. The three turned around.

"Oh hey ladies, enjoy your day out?" Anakin asked, pausing the game.

"Yes, but why aren't you watching the kids?"

"We did, now they're asleep… you don't expect us to watch them as they sleep… do you?"

"No, in fact, Siri and I have to be going. Obi-Wan's coming home from his mission in the outer rim, so he'll be back pretty soon," Satine said. She carefully picked up the sleeping girl and quietly said her goodbyes.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Padme asked the three.

"Yea, it was fun!" Ahsoka giggled.

"Especially when they fell asleep," Alaika quietly added.

***That was fun wasn't it? Man, how I wish Anakin didn't turn evil XD More action soon to come... I think it was chapter 12 that more fighting comes into it... It's been a while XD I'm really on chapter 47 I think. The whole story is on my deviantART page. Same username as my pen name here :) I think it's the next chapter more of the plot points get established... also warning: Chapters will be getting longer XD and there won't be as many time jumps ;)**


	11. One Year

"Happy birthday!"

Luke and Leia clapped and giggled.

"A year ago Dooku almost killed you three," Anakin whispered into his wife's ear.

"Yes… and a year ago, you and the girls saved us and they were born," Padme nodded.

"Presents!" Leia squealed. The two started speaking more and more as of late.

"And tomorrow is your birthday, love, Obi-Wan stroked his own daughter's hair which was, as usual, tied back in a neat braid. She clapped in delight.

Leia got a pink cuddly bantha doll and Luke got a dark brown ewok with a red cloak.

"Candy!" Leia held up her bantha.

"Candy? You want to name her Candy?" Padme laughed.

"Candy color," Leia nodded.

"Candy it is," Anakin laughed picking her up.

-

"What is it my master?" Dooku knelt before the dark lord.

"It is exactly a year from today".

"That Skywalker got away?" Dooku asked.

"Yes… I feel we should act… soon".

"When my lord? Tonight?"

"No… to early… but soon… I sense a change in the war… it soon will be in our favor".

-

"Night Luke," Padme kissed her son's cheek as he yawned and he snuggled up to his ewok.

"And sweet dream Leia," Anakin kissed the top of his little girl's head as she cuddled her bantha.

The couple turned to see Ahsoka and Alaika standing in the door, Ahsoka with her own bantha Lux gave her and Alaika with her stuffed tauntaun. Both looking at them with big eyes.

"What?" Padme asked.

"Aren't you gonna tuck us in and kiss us good night?" Ahsoka asked.

"Shut and go to bed you two!" Anakin smirked. The two snickered and scurried off to their room.

-

"It's still hard to believe that it all happened a year ago," Padme sighed.

"It seemed like a life time those two were born," Anakin agreed.

"And you sir, have been a good father," Padme giggled poking at his cheek.

He caught her hand and pulled her closer. Sealing the gap between their lips.

***Daaaaw, so cute! Next chapter=EXPLOSIONS! And fighting! XD**


	12. Back on the Front Lines

*6 months later*

"General! Incoming attack! About three squadrons!" Rex shouted over the commlink.

"Got it Rex! Get ready with the droid poppers!" Anakin responded then looked to his padawans. "You girls alright?"

"Never better!" Ahsoka smirked.

"Let's go slice some tinnies!" Alaika readied to hop out.

"Hold up, we wait for Rex!" Anakin reminded. Alaika sat back down in her squatted position.

Anakin turned to his wrist comm, "Padme, Satine, where are the fighters that were supposed to back us up?" he yelled into it.

"Ani, I told you! They're wrapping up the battle on the other side of Christophsis!" Padme answered.

"Yes, as soon as the Y-Wings are done bombing up the Separatist outpost there, they're going over to you guys!" Satine added.

"Alright, got any extra troops? If you could spare any, that'd be great!" Ahsoka said.

"Mm, I got two Death Watch squadrons! Lagos' and Korkie's, you want them?" Satine asked.

"Sure send them down!" Anakin said.

"You got it!" Padme said.

*On the Resolute*

"Alright, Lagos, Korkie, you're going down to back General Skywalker," Satine ordered.

"Yes General!" Lagos nodded. Her and Korkie's troops ran off to the hangar and took off for the planet.

"General Amidala, we have incoming ships!" a clone shouted up to Padme.

"Friendlies?" she asked.

"No, their supply ships for the enemies. Should I send out Gold Squadron?"

"What? General Skywalker isn't here! Send Ghost!" Padme said.

"Can't they're on the Tranquility now!" the clone informed. "A general has to go as lead, you'll have to do it".

"Go ahead, I'll deal with the bridge and Yularen," Satine said. "Besides, Anakin taught you how to pilot a Delta class… try not to break it…"

"You think?" Padme stalked off to the hangar bay. She had a blue female Admiral's outfit on, not her first choice of clothing, but more proper for professional battle, rather than her own white or bronze jumpsuits. Her hair was in three braids, one wrapped around like head band and the other two in low loops.

When she got down to hangar bay, the clones were sitting around, watching the battle outside. Padme looked at them, "BOYS!" the clones turned to her and stood up, saluting. "At ease. Alright, General Skywalker can't be here, so I'll be your general for this flight".

"Sir?" a clone asked.

"We half to take down the incoming supply ships, so LET'S MOVE!"

The troopers ran to their V-19 Torrents and Padme ran to Anakin's Gold Delta Fighter. 'Oh Force don't let me total this thing!' she thought as she climbed in. She was lucky enough to have Artoo with her.

Over the past few months, Padme was trained by Satine to use the white Mandalorian saber and even how to pilot the Republic ships by Anakin… looks like it paid off, memorizing attack patterns and forms.

"Alright Golds! Gold leader, checking in!" Padme said over her commlink. She sat back and took the battle in. She was no Jedi but she was not only a senator but a general now, and finally Gold 12 finished reporting in.

"Alright guys, this is my first flight mission, let's make General Skywalker proud!" Padme smirked to herself. "Standard V form! We're going for the five small black ships with the Separatist insignia on the wings".

"Understood!" Gold 2 answered.

"Then let's go!"

-

"Skyguy!?" the twins shouted.

"Uh…WHAT?" Anakin snapped out of it.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uhh… is… THAT GOLD SQUADRON!?" Anakin asked in shock, looking up. It was faint, but the familiar V-19 fighter and the gold Delta Fight heading it could be seen streaking across the atmosphere. Anakin went for his comm.

"General Kryze here, Obi, that you?" Satine asked, picking up her comm.

"Satine where is Padme?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin! Oh… uh… her and Gold squadron are… uh… taking out Separatist supply ships… why?" She asked.

"Never mind that!" Anakin switched over to his Wife's comm.

"Amidala here," Padme said, hearing the beeping.

"PADME! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Anakin shouted over the comm.

"I'm leading the squad! Something wrong?" she asked.

"YES! Plenty of things are WRONG! For one: get back on the Resolute! I allowed you to come, but I said nothing about this!" she heard her husband sigh, "Is Artoo with you?"

"Yes…"

"Good," he started talking to Artoo, "Artoo, don't let anything happen to her! Got it?" Artoo bleeped in reply. "Do your mission, then go straight back, the guys can handle themselves!"

"Yes, General Skywalker," Padme mocking said. She turned her attention back to the battle.

-

"General!" Lagos hopped out, with her squad and Korkie's behind her. "Called for backup?"

"Yes. Good to see you kids again," Anakin grinned.

"Well, let's blow those Sepps up," Korkie tossed a detonator in his hand.

"Alright, you go in and intercept, my squad will go around the back and take them from behind".

"Hey, this is just like when we first met!" Ahsoka smiled as she ran alongside her twin and master.

"Yea, I guess so! I just can't believe the droids are back," Anakin shook his head.

-

"Alright Korkie, you have the honor," Lagos gestured to her squad who held their bombs.

"Alright then… FIRE!" An array of the bombs flew into the droids' ranks and exploded in a red-black cloud. The clones open fired.

"Come on!" Korkie pulled Lagos' arm as they ran along the side, then they activated their jetpacks. Lagos' aim was impeccable as she blasted the droids' heads.

-

"There's Korkie and Lagos!" Alaika pointed up.

"Then let's move!" Anakin hopped off the building they were on. The Tano twins looking over the edge at him falling.

"He's insane," Alaika looked at her twin. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. The girls jumped off and readied themselves for their landing and found, the ground filled with craters and broken droids.

"Looks like those packed a punch," Anakin chuckled as the girls landed.

"Area secure General," Korkie came over.

"Nice one," Ahsoka smirked. Korkie acknowledged and smiled back. Just then a bright explosion could be seen over head.

"Looks like Padme blew up those supply ships!" Alaika said looking up.

"Yea," Anakin said. Just then the comm went off. "Skywalker here," he answered.

"Anakin? You cleared area 7?" it was Obi-Wan.

"Yea, for the most part, you need help down in the capital?" Anakin asked.

"I'd like it!" his former master answered.

"Oh! Hold on! We better tell Satine that we don't need those bombers!" Ahsoka remembered.

"Right, Snips, I want you and Alaika to stay here while I go to the capital. You two are in charge," Anakin turned.

"What!?" Alaika looked in shock.

"Oh and Lagos, you and your squad are coming with me," Anakin motioned for the eighteen year old captain. She nodded and followed.

-

"MASTER?! IS HE COMING!?" Jaunjey shouted over the blaster fire. She kicked a droid in the head and swirled, slicing the others.

"Yes, they'll be here soon!" Obi-Wan called over.

"Kenobi! KENOBI!" Luminara's voice sounded over the commlink.

"Unduli? What, is something wrong!?" Obi-Wan answered.

"YES! Barriss and I can't hold them off! They're coming in too fast!"

"I'll get general Kryze to send in Gold Squadron to clear the incoming troops!" Jaunjey responded. "General Kryze?"

"Captain Quinn, that you?" Satine's voice sounded.

"Yes, I need Gold Squadron to clear the incoming troops in sector 4!" Jaunjey said, "Generals Unduli and Fisto need the help!"

"Alright, Amidala and the Gold squad are wrapping up the supply ships! I'll try and get them before they come back in".

"Acknowledged!" Jaunjey signed out.

"HEY! SOMEONE NEED SOME HELP?!" Anakin hopped down from his gunship with Lagos.

"'Bout time!" Obi-Wan called over, slicing another droid. Anakin quickly joined him.

"Any news from Luminara and Kit?" Anakin asked.

"Yea, Gold Squadron is going over now to clear the incoming forces! Amidala will join us later," Jaunjey notified.

"Blast! I wanted her to stay on the Resolute!" Anakin cursed under his breath.  
As if on cue, the Gold Squadron streaked across the sky, headed for sector 4.

***This scenario and the next... 3 or 4 chapter on Christophsis were pry some of my most favorite to write. I enjoyed taking the war back to this planet because I wanted to kind of give a feel for the CW show/movie, and thought it'd be fun for Anakin and Ahsoka to reminisce on how the met :) **


	13. The Christstophsis Crisis

"General Unduli, this is Padme Amidala, you called for assistance?" Padme commed the general.

"Yes, glad to see you made it!" Luminara sounded relieved.

"BOYS! I'm gonna help you with the initial attack then head for the capital to assist Skywalker and Kenobi!"

"Rodger General," Gold three acknowledged.

-

"So… you and Sonnie… ya'know," Ahsoka asked looking over the building top they were on.

"What… married?" Korkie raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Ahsoka shrugged.

"Yea, we're eighteen now, we got married, why, you jealous or something?" he snickered.

"HA! You wish! I'm engaged to Lux Bonteri!" Ahsoka snorted, brandishing her gold and emerald ring.

You mean that Separatist kid?" Korkie asked.

"Yea, he's the senator for Onderon now actually… he just turned eighteen…" Ahsoka looked out again.

"I see… where is he now?"

"Oh watching the twins…"

"Ahsoka! I'm shocked at you, you're seventeen!"

"Korkie, their Anakin and Padme's kids and your aunt's daughter," Ahsoka laughed.

"Oh… yea, I knew that," he coughed.

"Right," Ahsoka snickered.

-

"Skywalker!" Anakin turned to the call of his name. Walking over, in her blue admiral's uniform, her braided hair damp and gleaming with sweat, and the small blue astromech trailing behind her.

He ran over to her and picked her up around the waist and spun with her, kissing her. "That's for coming back safe," he whispered and kissed her again.

"Ha! You think I can't pilot can you?" she broke away laughing.

"No, it's because you never asked my permission!" he answered.

"So, things are quieting down?" Padme released her husband.

"For now, but they'll be back," Anakin sighed.

"Oh!" Padme felt her holopad buzz. She picked it up and appeared some familiar faces.

"Hi mommy!" Leia waved.

"Haha, hi you two!" Padme smiled.

"Hi!" Luke waved.

"Hi guys!" Anakin waved back.

"Lux have they been good?" Padme asked.

"Yes, they've been behaving," he nodded.

"Mommy! When are you coming home?! Lux is terrible at reading bedtime stories!" Luke whined. Anakin and Padme laughed including Lux.

"Hey, you said earlier I was doing fine!" Lux looked at the boy.

"But I neva lie to mommy," Luke looked up, making Lux laugh.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, maybe next week, if possible," Anakin assured the twins. Just then, Siri popped into view.

"Where's moma and dada?!" she asked.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called over.

"What?!" he called back, walking towards them.

"Siri, would like to see you," Padme showed his daughter on the screen.

"Dada!" Siri squealed.

"Hello, Siri, you've been good?" Obi-Wan grinned.

"Yep! Where's moma!?" she nodded.

"She' not here right now, she's in space at the moment," he said.

"Alright, I'll contact Satine," Lux nodded

"Bye dada!" Siri waved.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Luke and Leia waved to Anakin and Padme and the hologram fizzed out.

"Well, let's wrap this up so we can all go home!" Anakin sighed, walking away.

"I couldn't agree more," Padme followed.

-

"Lux!" Ahsoka squealed when she picked her holopad up.

"Hey," Lux smiled. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon! I hope…" Ahsoka sighed.

"You know, you're birthday coming up in a few months," Lux reminded.

"Right, and our wedding that summer," she added. "Even out here I've been planning everything. Luke and Leia behaving for you?".

"Yea, kinda…" he laughed.

"Well, consider it training for our kids," Ahsoka winked.

"Well, I can't wait till you guys come back- Oh! Gotta go!" Lux ran out of the hologram shot. "LUKE WE DO NOT DO THAT WITH THE STOVE!" and it fizzed out. Ahsoka sat there laughing to herself.

"That was Lux huh?" Alaika came over.

'Yep, any contact from Davey?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, yea, him and Shaak Ti are comin over to help soon," Alaika smiled.

"Cool, we can use help," Ahsoka sighed.

-

"General, the enemy forces are retreating," Yularen notified Satine.

"Good, I-" Satine looked at the holomap. "They're not retreating-there…" Satine turned and ran out.

-

"Kenobi here," Obi-Wan answered his comm.

"OBI-WAN! THERE NOT RETREATING!" he heard Satine's voice yelling.

"What?"

"OBI THE DROIDS ARE MOVING ALL THEIR FORCES TO THE CAPITAL!"

"What in th-" then a tower burst into flames and vulture droids swooped down bombing the area. Then he turned back to his comm, "Who's there?"

"MASTER KENOBI! DO YOU NEED HELP OVER THERE?! SATINE JUST LANDED!" Ahsoka's voice was urgent.

"MOUNT ALL THE FORCES HERE! WE CAN'T TAKE THEM ALONE!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"GOT IT!"

-

"Get down!" Anakin yelled, ducking. Padme followed him as the bombs hit.

"Skywalker!" Luminara ran over with Barriss and Kit Fisto trailing behind. "What happened!? Where are they coming from?!"

"I think they're striking the strongest point, here," Padme looked up.

"Master!" Alaika yelled running over. Ahsoka, Korkie, and Satine were with them.

"Satine!?" Obi-Wan ran to her. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to help!" she retorted. Another bomb hit, making everyone duck again.

"Admiral Yularen, I need you to contact the Jedi! We need help!" Anakin yelled into his comm. No answered. "Blast! They're blocking our transmissions!"

"Look!" Jaunjey pointed up. Another flagship appeared in the sky.

"That's the Tranquility!" Luminara smiled.

Several gunships could be seen making their way down. It wasn't long before they were down. Out stepped Shaak Ti and her apprentice David Sear.

"Davey!" she ran into his arms.

"Hey, we got the call that you needed help a few hours ago!" The young Jedi smiled.

"Master! We have incoming droids!" Barriss yelled, looking through her binoculars.

"ALRIGHT TROOPS LET'S MOVE! SET UP A DEFENSE AND USE THE BUILDING TO THE ADVANTAGE!" Anakin yelled. The troops and generals ran into the positions. Padme and Satine following their husbands.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With you," Padme folded her arms.

"Fine, Padme and I will take the left, you and Satine, take the right," Anakin sighed. The four split up.

-

"Anakin?"

"Yea, Padme?"

"Do you see them?"

"No…Wait-"

About a dozen commando droids flipped up out of nowhere. Anakin and Padme flipped out their sabers.

"Obi-Wan commando droids! Watch out!" Anakin yelled into his commlink.

-

"Eat blaster clankers!" Satine screeched whipping out her double pistols. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd yell that!" he laughed. Satine switched to her black saber and through her helmet off, letting her platinum blonde curls fall around her shoulders as she fought.

"Listen, Obi, if we're gonna die here, then I want to let you know something!"

"I know, we can't die and Siri!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not what I mean!" she groaned, cutting off a droid's head and kicking his body aside.

"Then what!?" Obi-Wan yelled, cutting the droids all in half. No droids came up and Satine took advantage of this and spun around to him.

"I'm pregnant!" she sighed.

"Wait-W-What?!" Obi-Wan shook his head. More droids hopped over the edge.

"We're going to have another baby!" she yelled at him, annoyed.

"I got that! But why did you wait to tell until now?!"

"I wanted to tell you, but we were called into battle!" she sighed. She switched back to her guns and shot through two droids.

-

"Anakin, left side," Padme called. Anakin swiftly turned, slicing the droids.

Padme undid her bottom braids and let her curly hair down and it trailed behind her as she ran her white saber through a commando droid.

"Behind you!"

She nodded and flipped out her Naboo blaster with her left hand and shot backwards at the droid in the head.

"Nice shot," Anakin grinned, kicking a fallen droid aside.

"Thanks," she smiled, looking over the edge of the rooftop. "Looks clear for now".

"Yea, but their regrouping," Anakin sighed, putting his arm around Padme.

"Skywalker?"

"Yes master Ti?" Anakin answered.

"We're sending in Ahsoka, Alaika, Jaunjey, Davey, and Barriss to go in and eliminate the advancing tanks".

"Acknowledged, tell my padawans that if they don't come back, I'm gonna kill them," Anakin laughed.

"Got it," the slightest bit of amusement in her voice.

-

"Alright, why don't we get ready for bed?" Lux asked the three kids. That when a special report popped upon the holochannel.

"As we all know, The Hero With No Fear, Anakin Skywalker is in deep waters with the campaign on Christstophsis! Him alongside his padawans, general Kenobi, Satine, Ti, Fisto, and even Unduli are all stranded on Christstophsis. For all we know these heroes could be just as good as dead," the blue Twi'Lek woman said.

Lux stared at the screen with Luke, Leia, Siri. They didn't move, they sat and listened.

"Yes Suki, we all know that Anakin Skywalker might not be able to worm his way out of this one! The Jedi might as well give up the planet and get out of there!" a Pantoran man came on and said.

Lux grabbed the remote and shut it off. He looked down at the kids who were white as ghosts. They hugged his legs and started to cry.

"They'll be back, don't worry," Lux crouched down and hugged the three.

***Lol, we all knew what Satine was going to say when she told Obi-Wan she needed to tell him something XD Hope you're enjoying my twisted up tale :)**


	14. Strength in Numbers

The five padawans crept through around the dormant AAT. One by one they rolled by as the droids regrouped, placing charges under each tank. When the last charge was set, Ahsoka, Alaika, Barriss, Davey, and Jaunjey silently ran out and around behind a building.

"Did you set all of them?" Barriss whispered. Everyone gave the thumbs up and Barriss whipped out the bomb control unit. Everyone braced themselves, covered their ears and Barriss hit the go.

The explosion was louder than anything the five experience, and they heard droid yelps and scrap hitting each other and the building they were hiding behind.

-

"Look!" Satine pointed over to the explosion.

"They did it!" Padme smiled.

"Well of course they did! They're five of the smartest padawans there were," Anakin confirmed. "Snips, success?"

"You know it!" Ahsoka said.

"Great, everyone meet back up here and we'll take on whatever there is left," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes master Kenobi!"

-

"So we know that they're targeting us here in the capital, and if we don't get any reinforcements, we might not survive long," Luminara was marking the positions on the holomap.

"Has anyone checked to see if they're still blocking our transmissions?" Kit Fisto asked, looking around.

"I'll try again," Shaak Ti nodded, she punched the Resolute's station. It was fuzzy but they could still make out the clone's voice.

"Generals! We thought we lost you down there!" the clone sighed in relief.

"Well, we need a transmission sent to the Jedi temple," Shaak Ti explained.

"Right, we're working on that now," Yularen came on. "Alright, you're through".

-

Aayla Secura, Adi Ghalia, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Yoda were all around the hologram of the strike team.

"Mm, troubling this is, but spare troops we cannot," Yoda said.

"Masters please! We need more help, are there any ships near Christstophsis?" Padme pleaded.

"Wait, the Serenity! Quin-Lin Voss is down in that sector on a supply run!" Aayla remember.

"And a few of my squads is on standby on Selucami!" Satine added.

"If we can get these extra reinforcements, I think we can take out the ships that are supplying the droids!" Davey observed.

"Well, we will contact Voss and the Selucami DW sector right away, May the Force be with you all," Mace Windu said before signing out.

-

"Now, we wait and try and use what forces we do have," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Alright, I say we break out Gold, Blue, and Violet Squadrons," Anakin suggested looking at his padawans, then at Padme. "And I think we have another squad you can command". Padme smiled at him.

"Alright! Let's get to the gunships!" Alaika yelled.

"And your going up with them," Obi-Wan eyed Satine.

"I'll be fine here!" She crossed her arms.

"Auntie, we'll be alright down here," Korkie nodded.

"I'm going up too, Indigo squad will go out as well," Lagos added.

Satine rolled her eyes and joined the others to the gunships.

-

"Admiral, we need clone squadrons Gold, Blue, Red, and Rogue down in the hangars and Death Watch Indigo Squad prepping," Anakin notified the Yularen on the way up.

"Right away general!" the admiral answered.

-

"So I get Rogue squadron?" Padme cocked an eyebrow.

"Yea, it's the only other squad we have," Ahsoka nodded.

When the six arrived, Satine headed for the bridge and the others to the hangar.

"Alright boys, who wants to take out the Sepps?" Anakin walked in. The clones were readying their ships.

"Alright, Indigo squad, we'll be covering the rear so we'll be taking off last," Lagos ordered.

Before Padme had a chance to start climbing into her gray delta fighter Anakin caught her by the arm.

"Be careful," he grinned.

"Always," Padme kissed him and hopped up into her ship, her hair tied back into its looped braids. "Hey general! You just gonna stand there?" she laughed. Anakin looked up and turned for his ship.

-

"Alright, squads check in Indigo?" Anakin said over his comm.

"Indigo squad, fully accounted for, covering at rear!" Lagos announced.

"Blue squadron, at your right flank and prepped for battle!" Ahsoka's voice sounded.

"Violet squad, we're here and ready at you left!" Alaika said.

"Rogues here and prepped, in the center, ready and waiting for you," Padme readied.

"And Gold, heading off. Now: Let's bash some droids and send them running," Anakin concluded.

-

"Uh, sir!" the battle droid turned.

"What?!" the commander asked.

"We have five incoming squads! Four are clone squads, the other is a Mandalorian!"

"Ready to fire!"

-

"Vultures incoming," one of the Blues reported in.

"Got that Blue 6!" Ahsoka responded, "Prepare to engage!" The red delta fighter spun and fired. The Blues broke off with Violets and engaged the Vultures on the right and left flank.

"Indigo squadron, push forward and distract the enemy's fire, the Rogues and I will head round back and take out their shield and censor arrays," Anakin ordered.

"Yes, general," Lagos acknowledged.

-

"Lux, what if mommy and daddy no come back?" Luke asked quietly.

"They'll be back, you'll see," he picked up the Skywalker boy.

"Soka and Laika too?" Leia added.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be back for sure," Lux assured her.

"Hello?!" A woman came in.

"Oh, hello Dorme," Lux sighed, putting Luke down.

"I heard about Christstophsis! Do you need any help?" the aid asked.

"Oh, sure I guess, it's hard managing these three," Lux gestured to the three toddlers. Dorme nodded and picked Siri up. Another message popped up on the holoscreen.

"The Hero with No Fear has made a comeback! We just got word that flag Serenity is on its way to aid in the Resolute's struggle in space. Jedi padawans, Ahsoka and Alaika Tano, Jaunjey Quinn, David Sear, and Barriss Offee have just demolished most of the ground troops! And now, generals Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, and Luminara Unduli remain on the ground. Skywalker, Amidala, and the Tanos have taken the skies with Death Watch Captain Lagos Lins, niece of Duchess Lorana to chase off the remaining space troops. There may be hope left for these iconic leaders," the image of Twi'Lek reporter fizzed out.

-

"Padme, you still with me?" Anakin asked.

"Yea, we lost Rogue 9 and 3, you?"

"Gold 5," Anakin answered. Then another transmission came through.

"General Skywalker, this is Quin-Lin-Voss, we understand you need some assistance?"

"Quin? Boy it's good to hear your voice!"

"Yes, I just got the transmission! We have two more ships! Plus 3 of my Death Watch squadrons!" Satine's voice came in.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's wrap this up!" Lagos laughed.

"Couldn't agree more!" Voss grinned. The Serenity and the Death Watch's Duchess was already firing at the Separatists.

"Hey guys, you might want to return to the Resolute, we got this," Satine said.

"Gotcha," Alaika said her and her squad turned around with others.

-

"And guys, I want two gunships down there picking my husband and his friends up!" Satine chuckled.

-

"Ani!" Padme hopped down from her fighter and hopped on her husband.

"Haha! We did it!" Ahsoka and her twin ran over.

"LAIKA!" Davey ran over to his girlfriend, the other Jedi and clones trailing behind.

"Christstophsis: Secured," Shaak Ti confirmed.

"Hey!" Satine walked in. "Did you clear up the rest of the droids?"

"Most likely. Aayla and the other will be coming in to do a secure check," Kit answered.

"Satine," Obi-Wan caught his wife, kissing her forehead.

"I think I'm ready to go home now," she kissed his cheek.

-

The Skywalker apartment was pretty depressing as Dorme, Lux, Luke, Leia, and Siri sat around in silence. That's when the knock on the door came. In stepped Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Alaika, Obi-Wan, and Satine. They all looked tired and battle worn.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The twins ran over. The parents picked up their children, kissing their heads and hugging them. Siri followed hopping into Obi-Wan's arms. And Ahsoka ran to Lux, lips first. Everyone was back together and happy again…

***Daaaaw, what an ending to this little part in the adventure XD I wish I had the equipment and staff to turn this into a TV series XD ya'know? Lol, anyways... is that wedding bells I hear in the next couple chapter? Teehee :3**


	15. The Truth

***If you haven't read my 'The Princess and the Padawan' story you should. It will kind of give more background on this ^^;***

*Five Months Later*

"I am so happy for you my darlings!" Orza kissed her daughters foreheads. Their eighteenth birthday was coming up, and shortly, after, Ahsoka and Lux's wedding.

Everyone, of course, had been invited: The Skywalkers and their close family, The Kenobis and Satine's family, Lux's aunt, and all their friends: Barriss, Riyo, Ion, Davey, Luco, Maui, Konu, and Jaunjey! This also included the Jedi council members and other friends, such as Aayla and her and Kit's daughter, Akita. Also Ahsoka's family from the Tanos to the Shens.

It was, as her mother said, going to be a huge celebration!

If I'm not interrupting, I'd like to talk with you three," Azo came in. "I wonder if I should be telling you this now, but you all need to know the truth of things".

"What are you talking about?" Orza raised her eyebrows.

"Orza, there are many things you don't know about me… or in fact you have known me your entire life".

"Azo, what are you talking about!" the queen looked at him. Ahsoka and Alaika looked up at him.

"It's time you knew the truth, it's safe enough to reveal myself now," Azo peeled back the red skin to reveal violet skin with different white patterns that were are his eyes, it stretched all the way around the lekku, revealing different blue stripes, but the Tano twins understood.

"Father!" they hugged him.

"Tarly Tano!?" Orza jumped, he nodded.

"You died!"

"No, faked it more or less. I discovered that generations ago, my great grandfather was the ruler, but was overthrown by another, and three generations later, I decided to overthrow him, so I disguised myself as the prince, and took him out. I didn't want anyone to know just yet, because there may have been a riot. And then, 'Azo' took you as his wife," he winked.

"Then, Zerri, is-"

"A Tano, yes," Tarly nodded.

"But, dad, how come he has red skin?" Alaika asked.

"Oh, my mother had red skin!" he laughed.

"So we weren't adopted into royalty?" Ahsoka gaped.

"Nope, just an overthrown by another many, many years ago, but now we're back in our rightful place," he grinned, bring his twins closer. "And I must say, that Skywalker, has done a great job, raising you two".

"Well, the Jedi side anyway," Orza winked.

"Mom!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

The Tanos were a family again.

***Hahaha, I had to... I felt so kriffin bad that I had to XD Next stop, Lux and Ahsoka's wedding. Everyone on board? Thought it'd be fun to post this chap and the next on Valentine's Day XD It's kind of romantic right? A wedding? XD**


	16. The Wedding

*Two Weeks Later*

"WAKE UP!" Alaika was hopping on Ahsoka's bed, jerking her awake. When she opened her eyes, Alaika, Riyo, Barriss, and Jaunjey's faces were right in hers.

"Hey! Back up!" Ahsoka laughed.

"Come, come ladies!" Orza walked in, "You all may be her bridesmaids but give her some space!" she laughed. "Let's go downstairs and check on everything".

-

Downstairs, the grand hall was decorated with exotic looking flowers. Ahsoka remembered picking them out with Lux. Most of them were native to Onderon, his home world.

Orza and the girls walked through into another room, with a long, lacy, pale blue gown, with a tiara with a veil.

"This, this is beautiful!" Ahsoka smiled, touching the tiara.

"Your father said you'd like it. He said it was very… you," Orza said.

"Wow! Mom, I want a dress like this for my wedding! Only in purple!" Alaika squealed.

"Oh no, we have a different plan for yours," Riyo winked.

"Oh, did you see the flowers?" Alaika pointed. It was fresh bouquet sitting in water. It was made up of pure white lilies and pale blue iris to match the dress. Ahsoka looked back at the flowers.

"That's just like the bouquet Zou gave me when I was 15!" Ahsoka gaped.

"Yep, I picked the out," Lux was in the doorway, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "And don't forget, Anakin wanted you to wear this," Lux whipped out the triangular Japor Snippet with the blue Illum crystal in it.

"I wouldn't dream of getting married without it," Ahsoka took the necklace. "Mom, Lux and I are gonna go out for a bit".

"Just remember! Be back by noon!" her mother nodded.

"Right," Ahsoka nodded, hooking her arm with Lux's. "It's not like we're going far!"

-

"So we only have a few hours left of being unmarried," Lux said, looking out the balcony.

"What you having second thought?" Ahsoka elbowed, laughing.

"Never," he pulled her in, kissing.

"Hey! I'm not interrupting am I?" Padme walked in smiling.

"No… where's Luke and Leia?" Ahsoka asked looking behind.

"With Anakin… sleeping," Padme giggled.

"Well, uh, what did you want?" Lux asked.

"Oh, just to let you know, that you're welcome to stay in our apartment until you guys can find your own".

"What?! Us leave? We love it at your place," Ahsoka looked at her.

"Well, it might be getting noisier around the place soon," Padme said.

"Yes, but we don't mind," Lux said.

"Yea, Obi-Wan and Satine live next door but it's not like we can hear them," Ahsoka shrugged.

"What?" Padme looked taken aback.

"You were talking about Obi-Wan and Satine's baby… right?" Ahsoka squinted in confusion.

"Wait you're- does Anakin know!?" Lux realized what she meant.

"Not yet," Padme, "But I'll tell him," Padme waved the matter aside. "Right now I think I should work on getting him and the twins up!" she sighed walking out.

Lux looked at his bride as the senator walked out, and returned to their kiss.

-

"Ani?" she whispered into his ear. He groaned and pulled the covers up higher, wrapping them around Luke and Leia. "Anakin Skywalker, get up!" she sighed.

Without warning, he grabbed her arm, pulling her down over him on the bed. "Shut up," he sighed, kissing her. She resisted, but only for a second. Finally, she pushed herself up and pulled the comforter off her husband and kids.

"Hey!" he groaned again.

"Ani you're such a baby sometimes! You're gonna miss your own padawan's wedding!" Padme sighed, picking up Leia. "Leia sweetie, wake up".

"What?! Wedding? Blast, I almost forgot, we're on Shili," he laughed, shifting his son in his arms. "Hey buddy, wake up," Anakin nudged Luke.

He yawned before opening his blue eyes but turned on his side and grabbed his stuffed Ewok and shut his eyes.

"Morning sleepy," Padme laughed as Leia yawned and nuzzled into her mother's arm. "Wake up, it's a big day for 'Soka and she wants you awake," Padme sat her Leia up in an upright position.

"It's no good, she's a heavy sleeper like me," Anakin laid back.

"Shut it Skywalker," Padme through a pillow at Anakin's face. "And get dressed! The ceremony is at two and it's eleven now!" she through another pillow.

"Alright! Mercy! Mercy! I surrender!" Anakin laughed. Luke sat up and laughed with him.

-

Ahsoka peeked out from the door. Everyone had shown up for her wedding, and she was feeling nervous.

"Riyo I'm going to be sick!" Ahsoka bent over. Her friend helped her straighten up.

"Ahsoka, it'll be fine!" Barriss came over with Jaunjey and Alaika. They were all in turquoise gowns. Barriss, was her maid of honor.

"I know, it's just, I knew what was coming when Lux asked me, it's just I'm just nervous, that's all," Ahsoka shook her head. Her father came over and put an arm around his daughter.

"You look great," he smiled.

"Thanks dad," Ahsoka half smiled. She always thought it'd be Anakin handing her off, since she learned that Azo was her real father, Tarly Tano, her mother insisted on it. "You want your master here, right?"

"It's just he's actually the closest thing to a father I ever came across since I was a padawan… that's all".

"Well, that's so sweet of you to say Snips," Ahsoka turned to see Anakin standing there… in a suit. Ahsoka covered her mouth to hide her smiled. Tarly stepped aside to let Ahsoka through.

"Aren't you sitting with Padme?" she asked.

"She said you might have wanted to see me," he shrugged.

Tarly looked at them, "You know what 'Soka, I'm going to sit with your mother and brother, I'll be here for you though," he grinned at Alaika.

Before there could be any debate, he left, and Alaika and the girls walked out, Anakin looked at his apprentice and put his arm out. She laughed and linked her arm with his.

She looked over the room, it was enormous and filled with everyone from her family to friends. She was having a mental conversation with her master.

'Skyguy, you felt this nervous when you got married?' Ahsoka thought, looking up out the corner of her eye.

'Well, it was just me, Padme, Artoo, Threepio, and the priest,' Anakin thought back.

'Oh… right,' Ahsoka breathed.

As they got closer and closer to the altar, she noticed Lux smiling at her. Beside him were Davey, and the guys.

Finally Anakin let go, and she was face to face with Lux, she felt the slightest tear well up as she smiled. She glanced at Anakin who nodded.

"The rings?" the priest gestured. Lux took out the gold and emerald studded ring and slipped on to Ahsoka's rust colored finger. And Ahsoka brandished the matching gold band with the single emerald.

It seemed like forever until the priest finally said 'Kiss the bride'. Ahsoka finally felt what a real kiss was. Lux always kissed her, whether a peck or lasting for a few seconds. She felt her arms twist around his neck, and his around her waist.

'This must be what Anakin and Padme's kisses are like' she silently thought. When they let go she quickly regained her awareness and looked at her bouquet and through it over her shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Leia had caught it. 'Or used her hidden Force talents to lead it her way' she giggled.

Anakin was back over with his family and kissed his own wife.

"Daddy?" Luke asked. Anakin turned to his son. "This mean Lux is famwy now?"

"Well, yes, kind of," he messed up his son's dirty blonde hair, and felt Padme jab him for messing up her son's tidy hair. When they were excused to get up, the twins ran over to the other kids (Siri, Akita, Zerri, and a few others).

Padme looked over and smiled.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I'm pregnant, Ani," she kissed. Anakin grinned and kissed back.

Ahsoka Lux, and the others walked out to the courtyard were the reception was. It was a warm and breezy summer on Shili, one that they wouldn't forget anytime soon.

***Daaaaaaw, I have only been to two full weddings in my life time, one when I was... about 8 and the other 10 I think. But when I was 6 I went to reception and danced the whole night then fell asleep under a table... that one wasn't like the other two... that one we all cut loose, threw off our fancy shoes and messed up our hair with sweat XD**

**That's what I think would have happened at Lux and Ahsoka's reception... I'd like to think that. But I left that part for you guys to decide XD Anyways, not to long after this chapter, the story starts taking more shape instead of just fights, romance, fun and everything turns full circle again... I bring in A LOT more characters that I made just for this AU. **

**I hope you guys continues to read this ^-^**

**Happy Valentine's Day :D**


	17. Stowaway

*Two Months Later*

"Alright, I can trust to handle EVERYTHING?"Padme asked locking her trunk.

"You don't think I can handle our own kids for a WHOLE three weeks?" Anakin smirked.

"I don't know, last time you were in charge for less than a day and I found Luke, Leia, and Siri asleep in the nursery with you and the girls playing videogames," she kissed his cheek.

"True… but they were asleep! I'm not gonna watch them if they're asleep," Anakin followed his wife out into the living room. "You SURE you and Satine will be fine?"

"Why do you keep asking that Anakin!?" Padme eyed.

"It's just-"

"I know! Satine is over eight months pregnant and I'm almost four, your point?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, you guys can handle yourselves, I know," then two toddlers came running out and hugging their mother's legs.

"Moma! We'll miss you!" Leia looked up.

Padme bent over as best she could and kissed her children's foreheads. "I'll be back in no time! This is an important senate conference!"

"I wanna go with you!" Luke sat on his mother's travel trunk.

"Haha, no Luke," Anakin picked him up, "You're staying here with me, Leia, and auntie Soka and uncle Lux".

"And auntie Laika?" Luke looked.

"No, she's on Shili planning her wedding with her mother," Anakin answered, putting him down.

"Oh," Luke looked down. He looked over at the trunk curiously.

"Alright, then, I leave our kids with you general," Padme saluted, teasingly, kissed his cheek, and left.

"Alright, now who-" Anakin looked around, Luke wasn't there, "Okay Luke, I'm not playing now," Anakin looked behind the couches and in his room. No Luke.

"Daddy, where's Luke?" Leia followed.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," he sighed, picking her up. "Come on, maybe Luke's at Obi-Wan's place".

"Luke wouldn't go there… he doesn't like Siri," Leia laughed.

"And why's that?" he humored.

"Cuz Siri likes Luke and he thinks girls are icky!" Leia giggled.

"Hey, you're a girl!" he switched his daughter to his shoulder.

"But Luke says I not a normwal girl, Siri is too girwy fo him," she laughed again.

"True, now come on," Anakin walked out and over to the Kenobi's apartment next door.

-

"Aww, I see Satine has left you in charge," Anakin walked in.

"And I'm surprised, Padme left you," Obi-Wan snapped back.

"Anyways, have you seen Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Yea! Luke is gone!" Leia repeated.

"What, why would he be here?" the older man asked.

"Well, Luke has tendencies to get out and around where he shouldn't go," Anakin shrugged.

"Well he isn't here," Jaunjey came through.

"So you got your padawan here too?" Anakin asked.

"Hi Jaunjwy!" Leia waved.

"I have business at the temple, so Jaunjey is watching Siri, and I will be late if I don't leave now," Obi-Wan grabbed his cloak and walked out.

Leia looked down her father who looked back, they had a hunch where the missing Skywalker was.

-

"Alright," Padme sighed, opening her trunk.

"Hi mommy!" Luke's dirty blonde head popped out.

"LUKE!" Padme scooped him up. "What in the name of the Force were you doing in there!?"

"I wanted to come wit you!" he laughed.

"Well, I'm touched you wanted to come, but a senate conference is not where you belong! It's at home with you father and sister!

"But I'm wit my mommy and my sista!" he laughed.

"That's not what I meant! I meant your twin sister!" Padme pursed her lips. "If I wasn't on a tight schedule, I'd turn around right now and bring you back. But… you better be good mister!" Padme kissed his head.

"I will mommy," smiled.

"Padme I wanted-" Satine came in and saw Luke with Padme. "How did Luke get on board?!" Satine put a hand on her forehead in disbelief.

"He stowed away in my travel trunk," Padme looked down at her son who smiled sheepishly.

"I see… well you can always leave him with Dorme, right?" Satine shrugged.

"Yep… I'd better contact Anakin and tell him, to not worry," she grabbed her holo and connected with the Anakin's frequency.

-

"I thought so!" Anakin shook his head.

"Hi Luke!" Leia waved to her twin.

"Hi Leya!" he giggled.

"So, I'm taking Luke, so don't worry," Padme sighed. "During the meeting, I'm leaving him with Dorme and my other aids, he won't be any trouble right?" She eyed Luke.

"Nope! I be good!" Luke nodded, smiling. Padme picked him up and sat him on her lap, kissing the top of his head.

***Luke, you little sneak! Lol, next chapter we get to see what Anakin and Leia are doing *evillaugh* and for Anakin, it won't be so pleasant! XD **


	18. The Senator's Security

"Lagos to Korkie, you read?" Lagos whispered into her wrist comm.

"I read you," Korkie's voice sounded through the link.

"I have sight of our suspects, should I move in?" she asked.

"No! No, we're here to protect senators Kryze and Amidala, this is the biggest conference of the year, they'll probably plant a bomb in the chambers," Korkie said. "Set up Indigo and Bronze squadrons in a perimeter and have them stationed at the entrances, I don't want anyone who's unauthorized to get in! Oh and meet me and the other commanders in Senator Kryze's chamber".

"Rodger that commander," Lagos nodded. She turned to her lieutenant, "Alright cover entrances 2, 3, 7, and 9. And take the east and west checkpoints. I don't want anyone getting in!" The lieutenant nodded and moved out. "So, all we have to do is figure out who our mystery assailant is," Lagos blew a loose blonde hair out of her crystal eyes.

-

"Korks, I hacked into the security camera mainframe and I was able to gain views from all the cameras!" Soniee spun around in her chair to see her husband. Him and Amis were standing in the door. "Come look," she gestured.

The two men walked in and looked up at the hundreds of screens. "So we have the whole place bugged?" Korkie asked.

"You got it, every entrance, 24/7," Soniee nodded. "Look, see? There's Lagos at entrance 6," she pointed.

"Alright, so we should report to Satine," Amis suggested.

"Of course, I'm coming with you. I'll get one of my guys from diagnostics to watch in my place," Sonnie stood and followed the guys.

-

"Good work," Satine nodded and half smiled. "I take it you and your cousin will be my personal guards?"

"You know it auntie," Korkie said.

"Until the conference tomorrow, we have Gray squad guarding the doors to all the Republic Senators," Amis informed.

"Thank you," Satine nodded. And the three left

***Wanted to show the our little cadets all mando epicnessy... so yea... not much to this one... I REALLY need to get the last... 30 chapters up XD I have this all posted on deviantART...**


	19. Bonding

"Leia, would you mind passing me that spark plug over there?" Anakin held out his hand, the other was holding Artoo in place. He bleeped something rude and loud. "Oh quiet, getting an upgrade never hurts! Just ask Threepio," Anakin frowned at his droid.

"This one daddy?" Leia Forced over a small device.

"Yep, thanks princess," Anakin grabbed it from the air. Leia ran over to see why he needed the gadget.

"Daddy, are you bweaking Artoo?" Leia tilted her head to one side.

"No, he just needs some new parts," Anakin shook his head. "Where's Ahsoka and Lux?"

"They went out," Leia pointed to the door.

"And Threepio?" he looked at his little daughter.

"Uhh…" Leia bit her lip. That's when a yell for help came from the other room.

"Leia…?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anathing," she shrugged off. Anakin got up and picked her up. They went into the other room. Threepio was flat out on his back. Anakin looked at Leia who sheepishly smiled.

"I told you to pick up your toys when you're done. Just because your mother isn't here doesn't mean you can be lazy," Anakin put her down and she sat on the floor criss-crossed, arms folded, looking away with a pout. "Leia you bett-"

"First you play me," she looked up with a familiar Skywalker smirk on her face.

Anakin sighed and sat down in front of her in a similar position, "Then you'll pick up your toys?" Leia nodded agreeing. "Fine".

"Skyguy, we're back did you-" Ahsoka and Lux stopped in their tracks in the door and clap a hand over their mouths.

At her play table, was little Leia Shmi Skywalker in a turquoise dress and tiara. Around the table were her and her brother's stuff animals, Candy the Bantha, Fuzzball the Ewok, and Misty her Togruta doll with tea cups in front of them all. But it wasn't that that was forcing the couple to snicker… it was the fact that in the 5th tiny stool, was occupied by Anakin. Who was apparently forced by his daughter to wear a tiara and purple costume boa.

Anakin grimaced and eyed the young couple, "Not one word of this!" Ahsoka and Lux were practically crying at this point. "And no photos!" Anakin glared at Lux who sheepishly slipped his holophone back into his pocket.

"Soka! Soka! Play wit us!" Leia clapped giggling.

"Haha! Alright, alright!" Ahsoka smiled, Forcing another little seat between Leia and her stuffed Bantha. She glanced over at Anakin and started laughing. "Here," Ahsoka pulled off the boa and tiara. "I'll wear the costume".

Anakin smiled at his padawan, "Mind occupying her while I finish the repairs on Artoo?"

"Sure," Ahsoka nodded.

"Make sure she cleans up after your done," Anakin walked out.

Leia looked up at Lux, expectantly.

"Oh no, I have to be in the Senate. Someone has to fill in for your mom," Lux looked at Leia, then Ahsoka and turned to leave.

-

"And if we don't have a majority vote, then the bill won't get passed and the war will continue," Padme messed with her son's dirty blonde hair. For an almost three year old, he was certainly interesting in what Leia would find dull.

"I don't like dis war. It keeps you and daddy away," Luke pouted. Padme laughed at the remark.

"We fight because we have to. When you're older you can join us," Padme kissed his head.

"Really?"

"Of course, you'll have your own lightsaber soon too. On your birthday, daddy will take you and Leia to make your training sabers".

"Like your's?" Luke tilted his head.

"No, no, no. Mine is Mandalorian Jedi made, you'll get one like daddy and uncle Obi," Padme flipped her gold hilt in her hand. "Now why don't you go to sleep? If you get up early enough and get dressed, then you might be able to come into the chambers with me if you can sit quietly."

"Alright," Luke puffed snuggling closer to his mother. She tucked her arm underneath him, his head on her shoulder and smiled.

'He will make a fine Jedi' she thought to herself, 'If he doesn't get into politics first'. She stroked her extended stomach and sighed. 'Or if this war ends badly'.

-

"So if I kidnap her, and Skywalker comes, I she's all mine?" the man asked surprised.

"Yes, we need him and she is the only way to get to him. It was very unwise for Skywalker to let her go without his protection," the cloaked hologram said.

"Then it's a deal?"

"Most certainly".

-

"Dad?" Leia crept in to her parents' bedroom, with her giant stuffed Bantha, Candy. It was almost pitch black except for the light coming in from the balcony. He wasn't in bed.

"Leia?" Anakin looked at her from the balcony. Leia ran to his side and he picked her up. "What's wrong?"

"I had bad dweams" she buried her face into his dark robe. "Can I sleep wit you?" she whispered.

"Sure," Anakin sighed. He plopped his daughter on Padme's side of the bed. "Now what was that dream about.

"I saw mommy and Luke," she said whispered. "They being held by a man with a gun". She squeezed her Bantha.

"Mommy and Luke will be fine Leia," Anakin stroke Leia's soft brown hair. "You know auntie Satine has the best guards in the universe".

"Mm-hm," Leia nodded, flopping back on her mother's pillow. "You wouldn't let anyting happen to mommy or Luke or our sister!"

"Of course not," Anakin smiled. Then he quickly grabbed her and started tickling her. "And you either!"

"What would happen if they did?" she laughed.

"I would make them suffer," Anakin smirked.

"How?!" Leia slid onto the bed, she mirrored his smirk.

"Well, if anyone messes with you or your mother or brother, you'll see," Anakin said.

"Okay," Leia snuggled under the comforter and grabbed her Bantha. "Night daddy," she whispered.

"Goodnight princess," he kissed the top of her head.

***Awww, daddy/daughter mommy/son bonding time. However... Anakin might not be as thrilled as Leia is. Don't ask me where I got the tiara/tea party thing from... I'll never tell! **

**OKAY IT WAS FROM 'JESSIE'!**

**Yea I like that show... a little too much... my parents don't know XD **

**Enjoy the cuteness!**


	20. Intruder

*The Next Morning*

"Luke?" Padme sat up. "Luke?" she called.

"Hi mommy," Luke came in. He was fully dressed. "Can I go wit you now?"

"Haha, of course Luke," Padme pulled herself out of bed. "You'll be my perfect little boy today? Luke nodded, smiling. "Alright then," Padme walked over to her closest and pulled out a dark blue senate gown.

-

"Morning," Ahsoka walked in. Lux was already up with Leia and Anakin.

"Soka!" Leia smiled, running over. Ahsoka picked her up.

"Hello Leia," Ahsoka yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

Anakin came over and took Leia from his padawan. "You like frozen waffles?" he laughed.

"You're putting them in the toaster right?" Ahsoka smirked.

"Of course Snips!" Anakin returned the smirk.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the blue milk and Forced a glass out of a cupboard. Pouring the milk with the Force, she grabbed the bottle of syrup and sat down next to her husband.

"Morning," Lux kissed her.

"How long have you've been up?" she asked.

"For about 3 hours".

"Since when do you get up early?"

"Since when do you get up at ten?" Ahsoka shot him a look. Lux rolled his eyes and answered her question, "Since Padme went to Alderaan, I've been filling in and handling her work too," Lux kissed.

"Oh, right," Ahsoka leaned forward, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Ahsoka! You wanna take a milk bath or something?" Ahsoka jumped at her master's words and set the milk bottle down.

"I clean it up," she sheepishly smiled, getting up then looked at her pajamas, "And change my clothes".

"You've been feeling alright Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Nothing, you just seem under the weather," Anakin shrugged.

"Eh, probably a case of the Bothan Flu or something, probably caught it when Lux went to Bothawui last week, I'll get over it," Ahsoka shrugged off.

Just then Lux's comm went off, he answered it, "Senator Bonteri here," he said. "What? But I was just in!" Ahsoka looked at him, "Right… uh-huh, yes I know there has been attacks on Ondero- Alright… yes Ameda… and- what!?"

"What?" Ahsoka looked at him. He made a motion for silence.

"Alright, I'll tell him… no he's just here with me, Ahsoka, and his daughter… uh-huh, alright, we'll be right over then. Yes, bye," Lux clicked his comm link off and threw it on the table.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked.

"That was Mas Ameda," Lux rubbed his eye, "he said that the Chancellor wanted to meet with you, and he said I should come along".

"Well, I can't just leave Leia-"

"He said you could bring her," Lux interrupted.

"I could watch her," Ahsoka added.

"Yea! Soka watch me!" Leia piped.

"No, Ahsoka, if you're sick, you should go see Barriss," Anakin shook his head. "Don't need Leia getting sick if you really are".

"Alright," Ahsoka agreed, getting up.

"Alright Leia, go brush your teeth, then we'll get dressed," Anakin looked at his daughter.

"Okay daddy!" Leia hopped down from her booster seat and scurried out.

"Did Ameda say what they wanted?" Anakin looked at Lux.

"Nope, he was just saying about the attacks on my planet… and something about some assassination attempt intelligence reported," Lux shook his head. The two men exited to their rooms.

-

"Leia? You ready?" Anakin walked in to see Leia, still in her night gown, her hair messed up. Anakin couldn't help but laugh, "Here how about this one?" He showed her a light blue toddler's tunic with darker tights and brown belt. Leia nodded, smiling.

Anakin quickly changed her and slid a pair of small brown boots on her small feet. She also had him tie her hair back into a very loose braid braid, something of which was a miracle.

"You look like a little Jedi now," Anakin grinned, picking her up.

"Like you?" she giggled.

When they got out, Lux was waiting in the speeder for them.

-

"Anakin, senator Bonteri, welcome," Chancellor Palpatine greeted, then he noticed Leia, behind them. "And who is this?"

"Leia," Anakin looked at her, "My oldest".

"Aw, yes, I suppose she won't mind listening, if she's anything like you, she could take it," Palpatine looked down at her. Leia moved closer to her father. "Anyways, I called you both because, our intelligence has picked up Separatist activity near Alderaan and Onderon".

"But Alderaan, that's where the conference is being held," Lux looked at Anakin.

"Yes, and were told that there is an assassination attempted on someone's life there," the Chancellor said.

"And I have a few ideas of who that might be," Anakin's eyes narrowed, he felt Leia hug his leg.

"And that is why I wanted to talk to you, Anakin do not go," Palpatine said.

"Well, nothing is going to change my mind, come on Leia," Anakin walked out, he was followed by Leia and Lux.

-

"Bronze leader, you read?" Soniee whispered into her comm link.

"Amis, here, what is it Soniee?" Amis answered.

"I got someone trying to get in at the 3rd entrance, go check it out, I think he might a trouble maker," Soniee said. Just then one of the screens went black. "Scratch that! I'm sending Korkie and Lagos to go in with you!"

"Negative So, they're guarding senators Kryze and Amidala," Amis responded.

"Besides the point I-" Then four more screens went black. "Four more cameras out! I'm getting back up!"

"Who're sending me?" Amis asked.

"Who else? Lagos, Korkie, and commander Jinn!" Soniee got inpatient, "Now go to entrance 5, that's the least crowded!" Two more cameras blacked out, "Hurry!"

Soniee switched over to Korkie's comm channel. "Korks? You there honey?"

"Soniee? Not now- what is it?" Korkie whispered.

"We have a situation, our little intruder has most likely gotten in, Amis is on his way and I'm sending Jinn in!"

"Copy that," Lagos added.

-

"Lagos, Korkie, what was that about?" Satine looked at her nephew and niece.

"We have to go auntie," Korkie said, moving out with his cousin.

"Satine, what's going on?" Padme whispered over.

"I think that assassination intelligence was right, watch out for Luke," Satine said.

-

"Daddy! I want to come wit you!" Leia ran after her father.

"Lux! Watch out for her!" He yelled, hopping onto the Twilight. Artoo was already on and had prepped the ship.

"Leia! Stop!" Lux yelled. But Leia ran up the ramp and slid in.

"Mm, I can see there's no stopping you from coming with me?" Anakin didn't even have to look.

"Nope," Leia shook her head. She scurried to the copilot's seat and hopped in it, her feet swinging off the ground. Anakin glanced at her and smiled to himself.

'Padme said she would be stubborn,' he thought.

-

"Any news?" Satine whispered into her commlink.

"No… apparently he just vanished in the place," Lagos answered.

Another voice came over the comm, "Guys, I've picked up someone in the halls, he's coming your way in the great hall," Soniee informed.

"Got it, we can't let this conference be interrupted," Padme said.

"We'll do our best, lay low, and have Typho be on his guard," Korkie said.

-

"Dooku! There are guards all over the place! I thought I was going to have help!" the intruder hissed.

"And you'll have it, I have Commandos waiting for your order," Dooku grimaced at the man's stupidity.

-

Anakin landed the Twilight and ran out, Leia following behind.

"Come on Leia," Anakin picked her up.

In the conference room, it was empty.

"I think when they were told about the intruder, they put the senators back in their rooms," Anakin said.

-

Padme jumped as the door slid open. "Anakin?" she blinked.

"Daddy!" Luke ran over.

"Hey Luke, you've been good?" Anakin laughed. Luke nodded.

Anakin set down the twins who hugged each other.

"Anakin," Padme whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "How did I know you'd be showing up soon?" she laughed.

"I guess I was on time this round," Anakin kissed her forehead. That's when the door slid open again.

"Satine is that-" Padme looked behind Anakin to see an old, and unwelcoming face.

"Well, well, it seems Dooku's plan has worked!"

"Clovis," Padme spat in disgust.

"Yes, it's me, and Dooku promised that if I was able to lure Skywalker here, then you'd be mine," he smirked.

"Ha! I'd sooner be thrown in prison," Padme glared.

"Wait, lure me?! What the heck does the blasted Sith want with me this time!?" Anakin asked.

"Same as before," Clovis shrugged.

Luke and Leia ran behind Anakin, poking their heads out to look at him.

"Well, my answer is still no," Anakin sneered, holding Padme and the kids closer.

"I was promised Padme if you refused and you'd be blasted," Clovis raised his blaster.

Padme stepped in front and whipped out her white blade, "You would shoot me would you?" she raised a brow and smirked.

Anakin switched his comm link on, "Satine, we're in Padme's room, we need some help".

Almost instantly two people busted through the door. Lagos and Korkie. Clovis jerk around to find the two.

"Commander and Lieutenant of her lady's Death Watch personal squad," Lagos curtsied.

"Lag, quite the act," Korkie whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Clovis started laughing, "You honestly think I came alone?" From behind two commando droids grabbed Lagos and Korkie from behind.

"Daad, what are those?" Leia's eyes widened.

"Something that just made our job harder," Anakin gestured for the twins to move back.

Out of nowhere one of the droids had its head blasted off, Satine was standing behind it, she grabbed its vibro blade and ignited her own black blade. The other droid turned to fight Satine. But she stabbed it through and sliced the head off and turned to Clovis.

"Now, what were you saying about the Sith?" she asked. Korkie and Lagos were at her sides, blasters drawn.

"I swore not talk," Clovis put his hands.

"You talk and turn yourself, and the senate will go easier on you than if you go down fighting," Padme stepped forward. "Who hired you?"

"Alright, it was a guy in black cloak… I'm not sure who he was but Dooku was the middle man in all of it," Clovis admitted.

"Dooku said something about his master when he kidnapped you two years ago," Anakin looked Padme.

"I'll bet that was him," Satine added.

"Yes, but how are you going to find out who it is?" Korkie asked.

Satine looked down and smiled, "Obi-Wan".

"How would that Jedi know?" Clovis asked.

"Because, Obi-Wan made nice with plenty of mercenaries who once worked missions for Dooku's. I'll bet anything they can tell us something," Satine answered. "Korkie, Lagos, take Clovis to the ship, keep him under close watch, this conference has ended".

"Yes Senator," Lagos nodded. Her and Korkie escorted Clovis out with Satine following.

"I don't get," Anakin said when they were alone.

"What?"Padme asked.

"How did the Chancellor know about this? I was told that Soniee and the squad were the only people who knew about an intruder?"

"Yea! I heard him too!" Leia hopped off the bed. Anakin picked her up and she climbed onto his shoulders.

"Well, let's go home, this conference is going to have to be postponed," Padme sighed, then picked up Luke.

***Haha, I love looking back on these original chapters XD I think I started improving around chapter ...30 I think? XD**

**This story will reach it's one year anniversary April 13th... wow... Never thought I'd write a fan fiction this long... but yea it'll be a year that it's been posted... oh on deviantART BTW :) I really have 47 chapter finnished XD I'm just so lazy to post them all at once on here XD **

**So yea... I'll pry try and post more chapters VERY soon XD**


	21. Old Enemies and Rebels

The Skywalkers were at their front door when they heard squealing. They looked at each other and came in to find Ahsoka, who was the one squealing, with Lux, Alaika, and Davey.

"Ahsoka, what happened?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka looked over, "Oh welcome back! We were all worried!"

"Ahsoka, why were you squealing?" Anakin repeated his wife's question.

"Oh right," Ahsoka remembered, "I pregnant!" The couple stared at her, stunned, she ignored, "Isn't great!?"

Anakin snapped out of it, "Wha- oh yea, Snips, that's great… but how are you going to fight with me as my padawan?"

"Oh… didn't think about that…" Ahsoka looked down.

"Haha, well, Snips I was just talking to master Yoda about knighting you and Alaika," Anakin looked at his other padawan.

The twins looked in disbelief then hugged him.

"Thanks master," Alaika smiled.

"By the way, what happened on Alderaan?" Lux asked.

"Oh that's right, listen, you think you guys could hold down the fort while we go out again? We won't be that long" Padme asked.

"Oh… actually, Padme, me and Ahsoka never got a honeymoon so we were going to leave for about two weeks," Lux said.

"Me and Davey could watch over the place," Alaika volunteered.

"Great, because you'll be watching Luke, Leia, and little Siri Kenobi, okay?"

"Of course, we'll be fine," Davey shrugged.

"Alright, then we have to go now," Anakin put Luke and Leia down, said their goodbyes, and went back out.

-

"How do you know she'll be on Coruscant?" Anakin asked.

"Because, Anakin, I've met her down there before," Obi-Wan sounded annoyed.

"Fantastic Obi! Seeing another woman down in this dump!" Satine laughed with Padme.

"Excuse me if I like to have an occasional drink and we just happen to go to the same places!" he looked at Anakin, "Remind why we're bringing the two pregnant senators we call our wives down here?" Obi-Wan eyed the two.

"Because, we have every right, and besides Soniee has the whole place under surveillance with Indigo, Bronze, and even Gray squadrons setting up a perimeter where this lady may be," Satine poked at her husband's cheek.

"And where did you put Clovis?" Anakin asked.

"With Korkie, nothing gets past him, trust me," Padme replied.

The four reach the bar they were looking for, they put their hoods up and entered. It was pretty much empty except for a few drunkards and the bar tender. But Obi-Wan caught eye of the familiar woman at one of the tables, hood up, her feet up on the table she was sitting at with cup of Force knew what in her hand.

"Obi-Wan! Looks like you made it… Skywalker," she acknowledged, and glared at Anakin who returned the look.

"Why don't you just join our side?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Because," she pulled her hood down, "I never wanted to be betrayed again".

The girls literally just recognized her. Still the same dark violet tattoos, the cold blue eyes, and her bald head which was half grown in with dark purple hair.

"Assajj Ventress!?" Satine hissed. "This is who you always referred to?"

"Hey Kenobi, tell you girl not to get so worked up, won't be good for your kid," Ventress looked over.

"Anakin, she gave you that scar! You're making nice?" Padme looked over.

"Listen ladies, you want my information or what?" Ventress rolled her eyes. Satine and Padme looked at each other and sat with the boys.

"So what was your question?" Ventress kicked back.

"We had a run in with Rush Clovis, he said something about Dooku having a master," Anakin said grabbing a drink from another table.

"Ani!" Padme hit his shoulder.

"What? He's not gonna drink it," Anakin shrugged.

"Dooku having a master? Oh right… never saw much of him… Only spoke with him by hologram… and that was years ago. And we never talked much, always was Dooku," Ventress went on.

"Did you ever see his face?" Satine asked.

"Always had that cloak over his face," Ventress shrugged off.

"Do you know his name? Who he is?" Obi-Wan dug for more information.

"Listen, his name was Sidious or something, from my understanding; he was true cause of everything! Including that trade blockade on Naboo 16 years ago," she whispered.

"Have any clue of where he might be?" Padme asked.

"I can't be sure… but I remember receiving a transmission from him from Coruscant quite a few times," Ventress said.

"Ventress, thanks," Obi-Wan got up.

"Wait a second!" the woman got her feet, "If any of this gets out, you didn't hear it from me," Obi-Wan looked at her, obviously she needed something to give, "and return, I'll be an underground spy for you guys".

"Taking up our offer than?" Obi-Wan looked at her. She shrugged and there was the hint of a smile on her face.

-

"Okay, so I have a small meeting in Mothma's office with some others, I'll be back by tonight," Padme kissed Anakin, "You can handle everything right?"

"Sure, we'll be fine, and I promise not to blow up the kitchen again," Anakin smirked. Padme rolled her eyes and left.

-

"Sorry I'm late," Padme entered the office.

"Come in quickly," Mon Mothma shushed. Not many others were there just Mon, Bail, Satine, Riyo, Ion, Tills, Silood, and several others, including Ahsoka's aunt, senator Chira Shen. "Isn't Lux coming?"

"No, he's on a late honeymoon with Ahsoka, you might get him by hologram," Padme replied.

"Already on it," Bail activated the holopad.

"What is it?" Lux appeared.

"Are you alone?" Bail asked.

"Kind of, Ahsoka's asleep, I can talk," Lux answered, sitting back.

"We need to get those we trust together," Riyo said.

"For what?" Lux asked.

"Palpatine has too much power and we fear he is never going step down," Chira frowned.

"I still say this is all my fault," Padme shook her head Satine put an arm around her.

"So you guys have some plan to stop this?" Lux asked, not understanding.

"Well… commander Ackbar and I have been devising plans and if this doesn't stop, there will be a massive civil war, on top of our current," Mothma said.

"You're saying to start setting up a rebellion?" Ion asked.

"Well, yes, we need to start somewhere and I figured, we should start with our few systems and carefully ask those we trust," Mothma nodded.

"I see… but Anakin and the other Jedi are loyal to the Republic, they're peace keepers, not rebels," Padme frowned.

"True but, they have to know something is wrong in our senate," Bail said.

"We can't possibly ask the Jedi to turn and commit treason, we are already just by talking about this," Satine shook her head, "I know I couldn't ask Obi-Wan to do that".

"Then it is still undecided?" Riyo asked.

"I suggest, that we think hard about our galaxy's future, if we sit by and do nothing… I fear that we put everyone else in danger," senator Tills answered.

"Meena, you know we can't commit treason like this, if a guard heard us, we could all be thrown in jail," Silood's giant eyes narrowed.

"What would coward like yourself know!? You were one of the most pacifist planets around!" Tills glared.

"I have been senator since Ono died and never in my life have I been call a coward, Tills," Silood shot a look back. That's when more started arguing.

"Everyone please," Mothma stood up.

"HEY!" Satine stood. The room went silent. Satine brushed her dress and looked around, "This is how a government falls! When those in power argue amongst themselves and what happens to the people we represent?"

"Satine is right, I have worked alongside all of you for a long time, Lux more recent, but listen to yourselves! Meena, was it that necessary to call Silood and his people cowards?" Padme asked. Tills was silent.

"Listen, I'll be back in two weeks, we can talk about this then… until then, I'm out," Lux's image fizzed out.

"Padme, do you think you could talk about this with Yoda and the council?" Bail asked.

"Satine and I will meet with them, and as Lux said, we will meet back in two weeks," Padme agreed.

"Until then no one can no one about this," Riyo looked at the others. And the meeting was adjourned.

***Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, and Satine head for the Coruscant Underground to meet up with an old enemy... you know, her, you love her... even made it a pairing with Obi-Wan! I won't say but you'll find out!**

**And talk of taking matter into their own hands, Mon Mothma calls for help from her fellow diplomats to put a stop to a possible war that will kill more than it's worth!**

**Getting interesting? Let's just say... I'm taking a dive into Revenge of the Sith/A New Hope XD I love mixing it all up XD**


	22. New Arrival

"Well that was incredibly short," Anakin didn't even have to look as he heard the door open and close.

"Well, we needed Lux there and we couldn't talk about much with out," Padme said quickly.

"What did Mothma want? Wanted to start a rebellion or something," Anakin chuckled.

"No," Padme walked around to sit next to Anakin.

"I was joking," Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," Padme gave a small laughed, "Uhh, where Luke and Leia?"

"They taking a nap," Anakin replied.

"Oh". That's when the commlink went off, making the couple jump.

"Skywalker here," Anakin said into it.

"Uh, Anakin, can you take care of Siri, she's asleep and I didn't want to wake her and drag her along," it was Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan… what are you talking about? Where are you?" Anakin asked. Padme looked at him.

"I'm on my way to the medical unit with Satine," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin still didn't get it but Padme understood and took the commlink, "We'll be over with Siri in less than an hour, don't worry about her at all," Padme said and clicked it off. She immediately got up and went into the twin's room.

Apparently they were awake because they were awake when she brought them out. "come on Anakin, we're going over and grabbing Siri and going over to the med center".

"What just happened?" Anakin shook his head and followed her.

"Satine is having her baby," Padme kissed her husband's nose. Anakin blinked then followed her.

-

"Where's mommy?" Siri asked as Padme carried her, Anakin the twins.

"We're going to see her now," Padme stroked Siri's soft, coffee brown hair. Around the corner, Obi-Wan bumped into thme.

"Daddy!" Siri laughed.

"There you guys are, come on," Obi-Wan took Siri and led the Skywalkers to another room.

Inside was Satine holding a small light blue bundle. She looked tired with dark circles under pale eyes. But smiled as they entered.

"Boy or girl, what's it's name, come on," Padme quickly went over with Leia in her arms.

"It's a boy, and it was my turn to name so, I decided to name him, Anakin," Satine smiled. The small baby whined and Satine turned her attention back to him. "He's an attention hog," she laughed.

Siri was placed on the bed and look over at her new brother and smiled. "I'm a big sister," she nodded and smirked.

Padme put Leia down next to Siri, "Do you want hold him?" Satine looked at Padme. She nodded and took the baby. He was now asleep again.

That's when something in her moved. She sat down on the bed and smiled, "He's precious Satine," she passed him to Obi-Wan and caressed her own stomach.

"Too bad Lux and the girls missed this," Anakin chuckled, shifting Luke's weight in his arms.

"Yes, they would have wanted to be here," Padme agreed.

"Oh, can you two take care of Siri for next couple of days? Obi and I are going to stay in here for a few days," Satine said.

'Say no,' Luke thought silently.

"Of course," Anakin said.

'No!' Luke looked over at Siri who looked at him and sweetly smiled.

"Yay!" Leia clapped. Luke pouted but no one paid attention.

***Daaaaw wittle Anakin Kenobi XD I absolutely loved making everyone's kids XD It was a major joy and pleasure giving Obi-Wan and Satine and Lux and Ahsoka kids! And giving Anakin and Padme another one XD**

**This chapter kinda took a break from war talk to focus on family. Sometimes I feel I can't always balance the two things very well at times XD But I'm always trying XP**


	23. Treason?

*Two Weeks Later*

"Welcome back!" Padme hugged Ahsoka when she came in. "You missed the fun two weeks ago!"

"What do you mean?" Lux asked.

"Satine had her baby," Padme said.

"I'm gonna go over and see it!" Ahsoka ran out.

"Well, shall we go to the senate?" Lux asked, gesturing to the door.

-

"Welcome back Lux," Riyo smiled, as he entered.

"Yes, now I have time to discuss our topic of last time," Lux sat down next to her.

"Yes, the fact still remains of this horrible war coming to an end," Mon Mothma sat down.

"This is all Dooku's fault," Lux grimaced, "If it wasn't for him, my mother would still be alive and that treaty would have passed".

"Dooku will brought to justice once this is all over," Tills sighed.

"Oh, of course, I almost forgot!" Mothma turned to Satine and Padme, "what did Yoda say?"

"Well… we haven't had the time," Padme stuttered.

"Yes, very busy, you know with the baby and all," Satine agreed.

"Of course, we forgot," Bail said.

"Anyways, here today, commander Ackbar has come to speak face to face about this matter with us," Tills gestured to her commander.

"Mon Calamari is in full support and has gotten permission by king Lee Char about setting Mon Calamari up as the basis of this rebellion of it should go forward," Ackbar said.

"And I am willing to take full blame for organizing this if we should be arrested for treason," Tills nodded, "I… unlike others, am not a coward," she side glanced at Silood.

"Well, now is the time to vote on this motion," Mon looked around. "Those in favor of starting this rebel alliance?".

Padme bit her lip, Satine had raised her hand along with Bail, Tills, Shen, and a handful of others, and noticed Lux who was looking at her with pleading eyes. She couldn't deny him justice so she raised her hand.

"It's in agreement, we are now the Rebel Alliance that will go to any lengths to stop this war monger we call chancellor," Mothma concluded.

That's when the door slid open and republic guards came in with Mas Ameda.

"Well, a bunch of treasoness senators," Ameda looked around the room. "I thought this gathering looked peculiar. You're under arrest for conspiracy".

"You cannot do this!" Lux grimaced.

"You have no evidence other than hearsay!" Chira Shen glared.

"Aww, you forget senator Shen, that I am the vice chancellor, Chancellor Palpatine will believe me, you all are coming with me".

-

Palpatine's office never looked so uninviting. However, it was a shock tp see Anakin Skywalker in there with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka!

"Ani!" Padme broke the guards grip, Anakin was just as surprised as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who had their spouse run to them.

"What's going on? These are the conspirators?!" Anakin looked at the chancellor.

"Aww, yes, Anakin, I hated to tell you all this, but your spouses are treasoness and wish to overthrow me," Palpatine said.

"That's a lie! You have no proof!" Lux clenched his teeth, Ahsoka holding him back.

"Then what were you all doing in Mothma's office talking about rebels!?" Ameda stepped forward.

"We were referring to rebellious bounty hunters that have been causing trouble on Pantora," Riyo's face was dead pan serious, not even cracking but Ahsoka heard Riyo thoughts calling out to her.

'Ahsoka, help us out! I'll tell you about it later,' Ahsoka understood the message and nodded.

"Chancellor, allow me, I can read their thoughts and tell if they are lying," Ahsoka volunteered.

"Be my guest, padawan Tano," Palpatine gestured.

Ahsoka let the tiniest of smiles form on her face as she pretended to read the senator's minds. Raising her hand and doing he whole bit. She then turned and shrugged, "Their telling the truth, no conspiracy going on here".

'Anakin, we need to talk about this back at the apartment,' Anakin looked at her and silently nodded.

"Well, your Excellency, if you don't mind, I suggest we take our wives home, or in Ahsoka's case husband," Anakin bowed and held Padme close as he left with the others.

-

"Okay, what was that about?!" Obi-Wan asked. Him, Anakin, and Ahsoka were in the Kenobi's apartment interrogating Padme, Satine, and Lux.

"Well… me and Padme wanted to talk about this about two weeks ago… but then the baby and we forgot…" Satine sighed.

"Explain," Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"We've started a Rebel Alliance," Lux shrugged.

"What?!" Anakin looked in shock, "You are trying to overthrow the chancellor!"

"Anakin! He needs to be removed from office! He is a war monger!" Padme glared.

"This to put an end to all war and we need you and the Jedi on our side if we're gonna do this," Lux laid back.

The three were speechless. They married politicians and were paying for it.

"And everyone else at the meeting in Mothma's office were in on it?" Ahsoka looked.

"Yes. Tills, Silood, Bail, Riyo, Ion… even your own aunt Chira!" Satine looked at Ahsoka who was flabbergasted.

"I am the princess of Shili and she has the gall to pledge my planet's allegiance to a rebellion!?" Ahsoka clenched her teeth.

"Ahsoka is right, this is wrong! I suppose you pledged Mandalore's allegiance too, correct?" Obi-Wan looked at his wife. Satine nodded defiantly.

"Anakin, I know you and Palpatine are friends, but he is not right to lead this republic!" Padme placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Please, talk to Yoda about this, he will know what's right".

Anakin stared into her brown eyes, groaned and agreed. "The things I do for you!"

***This can't be good! What's gonna happen when Anakin goes to talk to Palpatine? I'll try to update this soon :)**


	24. Birth of an Empire

"Mmm… go against the Chancellor, our place, it is not," Yoda paced across the floor.

"Mast Yoda, you know this is not right! We all want this galaxy safe for our coming generation! You want peace, just as us," Satine stepped forward.

"You know, this has gotten us nowhere, I'll talk to Palpatine himself, and I will ask hi about his future plans," Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Best decision, this is," Yoda agreed. The six departed.

-

"Daddy, where are you going?" Leia ran up beside Anakin with Luke as Anakin was about to walk out.

"I'm going to see Chancellor Palpatine, I won't be long," he kissed the tops of their heads and left.

-

"Anakin, welcome!" Palpatine welcomed the Jedi into his office. "Leave us," he said to the guards. "Just the Jedi I wanted to see!"

"Well, yes, I thought I'd come over and I wanted to ask you a few quest-" Anakin was cut off when he saw Palpatine slip something out of a draw and into his sleeve.

"Uh, what?" Palpatine asked, looking suspicious.

Anakin looked for a second and placed his hand on his lightsaber. "I, wanted to know if you had any plans of making peace with the Separatists".

Palpatine raised a brow, "Padme put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Well, yes, she and Satine and a few others wish to have a safe and peaceful galaxy for our kids to grow up in. I have no intention of raising Luke, Leia, and latest edition to the family to grow up being warriors".

"Aww, yes, war is not a healthy environment to raise a child… why, in your children's early years you were on the frontlines an awful lot… both you and Padme," Palpatine slowly said.

Anakin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end… there was dark essence in the room. "Agree, it's just, you seem to be making no efforts to end this war… just wasting money on troops".

"Haha! Anakin you're starting to sound Padme!" Palpatine laughed. "Listen I think you need to understand this: I can all your troubles of this war go away if I know I can trust you".

"With what?" Anakin sounded confused.

"I can protect your family if you swear you allegiance to me".

Anakin drew his lightsaber, "I thought that was a lightsaber".

Palpatine the concealed lightsaber, it was blood red, "You don't want to fight me Skywalker".

"It was you… it was you all along!" Anakin growled. "Padme was right about you".

"Aww, yes, why do you think I'd want her and the rest of the politicians she calls friends executed?" Palpatine gave an evil smiled.

"It was you who sent Dooku's thugs to kidnap Padme two years ago… it was you who hired Clovis to try and capture me on Alderaan… Well, Clovis directed me to the right person, all the clues fit now," Anakin circled with Palpatine.

"And who was that?"

"I can't say… I promised to never tell," Anakin glared.

"It doesn't matter because you're mine," Palpatine leapt forward and the sabers clashed.

Anakin forced him back and ran out as fast as he could and raced back to the apartment.

"Captain Fox, you may begin the attack".

-

Padme jumped as Anakin bursted through the door. She was on the couch with a holo book. "Anakin! How did it- Ani what happened! You looked terrified!" Padme got up and ran to her husband.

"Pal—Palpatine… he's… he's," Anakin panted.

"He's what!?" Padme was caressing his face.

"He's the one… he's the one behind everything! The war… even your kidnapping two years ago! He's the Sith!" Anakin hugged Padme and buried his face in her loose curls. "I couldn't take him now, I needed help… Where's Luke and Leia?"

"They're in bed, they just fell asleep," Padme whispered.

"Ahsoka and Alaika?"

"Them and Lux are asleep," Padme calmly said.

"Wake them up, pack bags, we have to go into hiding… just for now until we know what to do next," Anakin kissed Padme's forehead and ran back out.

"Mothma said there was a small rebel facility her and Ackbar set up a couple months ago… we'll all go there and decided what to do from there, okay," Padme yelled to him.

-

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin went into the apartment.

"Anakin?" Satine walked out, holding her son.

"Satine, where's Obi-Wan?" Anakin panted.

"He just went into bed, what happened? Did everything go alright?"

"No… Satine, us and the everyone else has to get out of here! The Jedi… everyone apart of the rebellion thing Mothma started…"

"I don't understand," Satine squinted in confusion.

"Palpatine is the Sith lord behind everything, you gotta get out of here," Anakin said and ran back out.

Satine looked down at her little Anakin and ran into her room.

***This is where I made the dive for RotS as you can see XD **


	25. Attack on the Temple

On the way to the Jedi Temple, Anakin contacted Yoda. "Master Yoda, Palpatine is the Sith, I think he's got some plan to destroy the Jedi, we have get out!" That when he noticed the smoke in the air.

Staring, wide eyed, was the temple, half on fire. Jedi were fighting clones! Escape ships were flying out into space. Anakin fuddled with his commlink, "Rex… where are you?"

"General? I'm on the Resolute with Cody and the guys… we saw smoke what's going on?" Rex responded.

"What's going on?! Clones are attacking the temple! Listen there's a rebel base on Yavin Four, I want you to tell the boys to hide there and me and the others will join you, got it?"

"I don't understand… we're a rebellion now?" Rex answered.

"Yes Rex, Palpatine is a Sith, now I wanna see the Resolute and other Jedi flag ships prepping to leave now!" Anakin got impatient and clicked off. He jumped off his speeder onto the temple roof.

"Skywalker!" Barriss ran over.

"Barriss! Where are the others?"

"They're fighting below, when I saw a speeder was flying over I came up to see who it was! Come on! The rest of the council is at the gates fending off as many as they could," Barriss dropped down through a sky light, Anakin following.

Below was Davey, Luco, Maui, and Konu with Jaunjey and others.

"Master Skywalker!" Maui pointed.

"They just started attacking?!" Anakin yelled over the blaster fire.

"YEP! It's all the new troops and Coruscant post troops," Jaunjey yelled back.

"Alright, see that blockade?" Anakin pointed.

"YEA!" The other said.

"We're gonna force blast through it! And try and get as many as we can outside and onto gunships!" Anakin said.

"Got it! Let's bust out!" Luco charged out.

They cleared at least 8 rooms and 10 hall ways when they found the hololibrary destroyed with Jocasta swing her blade with Terra Senube by her side.

"Help me finish destroying the files!" Jocaster through a detonator over to the group.

The explosions killed a well amount of clones and the rest of the holobooks.

"Listen, we're gonna meet up with flagship and head for Yavin Four, a rebel base that was recently set up and we can start new from there, other senators are joining us," Anakin explained.

"So the Sith was hiding under our noses all this time," Senube shook his head.

"INCOMING!" Aayla Secura, followed by an aqua skin hybrid girl ran in with a series of explosions behind them.

"Mom that's all the detonator I have!" the toddler yelled.

"Come, Akita, let's find you father," Aayla just noticed everyone else. "I clear out the rest of temple, we have to get out," Aayla held the little girl on her hip with her lightsaber him hand.

"Great, now it's the rest of the council we have to clear out," Jaunjey started out.

Yoda, Shaak Ti, Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli, Plo Koon, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, and Adi Gahlia were defending the gates of the temple. They looked tired, and worn out from all the oncoming troopers.

Davey and the other padawans hurled a barrage of detonators over to the next wave of clones. The blast rippled through, knocking down the doors to temple and even a couple pillars along the way.

"Glad to see you've joined us!" Koth looked over.

"Daddy!" Akita ran to Kit.

"So, that's your daughter," Anakin let a smile slip, but his attention was returned to matter at hand. "Listen, Several senators have organized a rebel alliance, there's a base on Yavin 4 where we can hide and regroup, but we'll have to get everyone on the remaining loyal flagships… strangely Rex and the guys are not affected by whatever is controlling them to attack".

"Alright, it seems like the best way to go," Shaak Ti nodded.

"Move quickly, we must," Yoda looked at the others.

The rest of the remaining Jedi in the temple sprinted out to the docking bay where the flagships were kept.

"I'll be with you shortly I just have to-"

"DAD!" Anakin turned to see Luke and Leia running over as fast as they could. Anakin hugged them both and kissed the tops of their heads.

"Where're the others?" Anakin asked. Luke pointed back to a speeder where the others were getting out.

"Dad, where're gowing?" Leia asked.

"Somewhere where we can regroup and hide from the Sith".

The remaining Jedi huffed it to ships. Before he walked onto the ramp, Anakin turned and looked at the burning temple.

Ahsoka and Alaika stopped next to him, "We will be back, and we will rebuild everything," Alaika said. Both girls put a hand on each of Anakin's shoulders.

They would be back… they would have to be… and next time they'll be stronger.

***See? Morphed right into RotS XD **

**Anyways, I'll be updating a lot of chapter today so be prepared ;)**


	26. Yavin 4

*5 Hours Later*

"So, what happened after I left-ouch!" Anakin jerked his arm away. Some blaster shot clipped him slightly, and Padme was the one stuck cleaning and putting the bacta patches on the grazed areas.

"Sit still! I set up the ray shields that put in, they shouldn't be able to get in and tear the place up," Padme said grabbing his arm.

"Good, Artoo and Threepio?" Anakin looked over.

"They on board," Padme nodded.

"Daaaddy! Where are we gowing?" Leia ran over.

"To a planet called Yavin Four, we'll be staying there for a while," Anakin forced himself to sit up, jerking his arm away from his wife.

"Daddy, did you get hurt?" Leia tilted her head.

"Yea, but I'm fine," Anakin grabbed his daughter. Then Luke ran in and hid under Anakin's cloak. "What's wrong?"

"It's her!" Luke whispered. Siri Kenobi came hopping in, looking around.

"Scuse me, but where's Luke?" Siri politely asked. Padme looked at her son, under the cloak and lifted it off him. "Thank you!" Siri grabbed at Luke's sleeve. "Luke! Pway wit me!" Siri tugged.

Luke was pulled out looking upset, leaving Leia and their parents laughing.

"I'm going to find Obi-Wan and the others, they're probably on the bridge," Anakin moved Leia off to the side and got up.

"We wondered where you were," Obi-Wan was on the bridge when Anakin came through.

"I was getting patched up... How much longer till Yavin Four?" Anakin asked.

"Not too much longer," Satine came in, "I was doing research on the planet on the way over. It's jungle planet, plenty of cover while waling... not many clearings, and there are many monasteries and ancient temples where Ackbar set up generators and computers and even several commands rooms and large barracks. It seems it was the Force's perfect timing".

"Seems like a nightmare…" Anakin shook his head, "But we'll be back soon, and I'll be ready".

"He through you off guard, you weren't expecting it Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Generals, we're coming up on Yavin," Rex came in.

"Great Rex… I'll get everyone together," Anakin turned and left.

"This is where we'll be living?" Luke stared up at the monastery.

"It's not as bad as it looks… its better on the inside. The base can't look like a base on the outside, but it looks like one on the inside," Anakin tried to explain, picked his son up.

"I think it's cool! It's just like when daddy was on da front line in hiding!" Leia hopped.

On the inside was dark, until the lights were switched on.

"Okay, I'll set up the transmissions and contact the others, as well my troops on Mandalore" Satine grabbed a chair and slid over to a computer.

"I'll join you," Luco slipped in with Barriss.

"Mon Mothma here," Mothma picked up her commlink.

"Mon?" Satine's voice came.

"Satine is that you!? Where are you? Are you all okay? We saw the temple was burned down, all of us were worried sick-"

"We're all fine… we're on Yavin… Four," Satine hesitated.

"You are?! And the Jedi are with you?"

"Quite few of them actually, half of them fled to rebel friendly planets, we're trying to contact them now. I have Mandalore troops coming over now, but we need more people working the operation rooms," Satine explained.

"I'll get Tills to send over Mon Cala and I'm sure we can make it over there with others, we'll be in contact," Mothma signed out.

"Okay, we have more coming to help set up operations," Barriss turned. It was just the three of them in the room.

"Good, plus Meena Tills is sending us some of Mon Cala technicians over with commander Ackbar, Luco, can you run me down the list of loyal planets in the database?" Satine turned back to her data.

"Okay, let's see: Chandrila, Mon Calamari, Alderaan, Pantora, Mandalore, Shili, Naboo, Bothawui, and possibly Rodia… oh and Stewjon… That's all for now, but I'm sure there'll be more soon enough," Luco shook his head.

"Well, it's a start and the list was longer than I expected… maybe we can get Ryloth and Miril as well as others," Barriss looked over.

"Well, we need to keep a low profile… once we get the Mon Cala technicians over here, we can set up encrypted codes… I hope they have a slicer with them. I'll start on that now… and call Soniee and others as well," Satine started clicking away on the key pads. "But right now… I think I'll look into those Stewjon files".

***Lol Stewjon, the home planet of Obi-Wan... what could possibly be there? Well it'll be an OC introduction XD **


	27. Adjusting

"So what do you think?" Padme uneasily smiled. Their room was decent sized, very bland with just two beds and a pair of dressers and other containers for other non clothing items.

"I think you dragged too much stuff along," Anakin snickered. Padme shot him a look.

"I had to bring as much baby stuff as I could take… you forget I'm almost six months along," Padme put a hand on her swollen belly.

"Yes, but were all the kid's toys necessary?" Anakin gestured to the bag.

"They're two years old! You can't expect them to fully understand what's happening! And they didn't bring that much… most of the space is taken up by yours and the girls' gaming console!" Padme opened the bag and pulled out the stuffed animals and toys. "Let's see here… Leia's stuffed Bantha… her Togruta doll… oh! And her play tiara! Yes… that is sooo much! Let's see if Luke's topped that!"

Anakin glared at her sarcastic tone.

"Mmm… oh his stuffed Ewok… and… oh my gosh! He brought a ball and two toy ships! Not to mention they both have a play saber. You're right Ani, we brought far too much for them".

"Uh… you're forgetting the baby toys," Anakin pointed.

"How could forget?! A teething ring," Padme held up the toy, "a rattle… and a little Rodian doll! Oh and let's not forget the baby blanket my mother gave me". Padme put her hands on her hips and looked at her husband.

"Okay… so you packed a couple of things… but you probably packed too many dresses," Anakin shrugged.

"You know-" Padme sounded annoyed, but attention was turned when the kids came barreling in.

"Stop chasing me!" Luke cried. Siri and Leia were at his heels. "I don't wanna play team tagging!"

However the girls didn't stop until Anakin forced the kids apart. The three sat on the floor dazed at what happened.

"Enough!" Anakin raised his voice and looked at the Leia, "Leia, you don't chase your brother, and Siri, go find you father," Siri scurried off, her face bright red with embarrassment. Leia pouted and sat on the floor. Luke stuck his tongue out and Leia returned it.

"We're all stuck here together in close quarters, TRY to get along!" Anakin grabbed his twins. "Now help you mother unpack, I'm going to find Satine and the others. He kissed Padme and left.

"Hey, need some help with wiring?" Anakin poked his head into the command room.

"Sure, we need some encrypt codes… ever done slicing?" Satine spun around.

"Sure, I'll get Artoo," Anakin turned around to see his little astromech awaiting orders. "Hey buddy," Anakin grinned. Artoo whizzed around and plugged into the computer outlet.

"So when will we get our help?" Anakin looked over.

"In a few hours, Coruscant isn't too far," Barriss answered.

Anakin looked down and sighed.

"Padme?" Anakin whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yea," Padme rolled on her other side, eyes wide open. "The baby's been kicking".

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Padme yawned.

"For getting into this mess… if I just destroyed him when I-" Anakin was cut off by a quick kiss.

"Listen Skywalker," Padme put a finger up. Anakin was surprised, Padme never called him that, "it was either this or you leaving me and the kids when that no good, idiot nerf herder would have murdered you".

"Okay… so you have me… in a hideaway, on the run with every other Jedi and treasoness senator in the galaxy, stuck on a jungle planet," Anakin sarcastic said.

"Yes, but I have you," Padme ran her fingers through her husband's shaggy hair, "And our kids have you". Anakin pulled his wife's mouth against his. When they came up Padme smiled, "And because of that, Anakin Skywalker, you're forgiven".

Anakin kissed her neck as she fell back into his arms, their arms cradling her belly. "What are we going to name her?" Padme whispered.

"I'm not sure… we'll think of a name, now try and sleep," Anakin kissed her cheek. "We're safe here".

"Most of the Jedi escaped sir…" the trooper reported.

"And where are they?" Palpatine didn't even turn.

"We're… not sure sir… but we do know that the clones that are not active on Coruscant do not respond to your orders," the clone was sweating.

"Mmm, thank you trooper…" with a swift motion, Palpatine took his lightsaber and behead the trooper. His guards, now in red, dragged the body away. Palpatine turned and stared out at the demolished ruins of the Jedi Temple.

'I will get you arrogant boy!'

***Oooh creepy Palpy... I hope you get burned at stake XD Lol spoiler: that is NOT what happens XD**


	28. New Recruits

"Satine, you need to sleep, you can't stay awake forever," Obi-Wan tried to drag his wife back to their quarters.

"No!" Satine slapped his hand away. Obi-Wan both annoyed and impressed at Satine's ability to take care of a newborn and work the systems in the base almost single handedly. She sighed and turned around, "The others will be here soon and I want to get a head start on thinsg!"

"Even Barriss and Luco are asleep! Please," Obi-Wan sighed.

Satine turned and looked at him, "I'll set up a cot and sleep in here so I'll be around if something happens… I promise".

Obi-Wan sighed again and left.

'That woman will be the death of me!' he said to himself.

-

*4 Hours Later*

It was five in the morning when the censors picked up the landing ship. It jerked Satine awake, and woke up her young son. Satine got up and unlocked the doors as she calmed Anakin down.

"Hello?" Mothma stuck her head in.

"Mon!" Satine ran over, "How did you get out?"

"Quite simple: I said I had to visit my sick brother," Mothma shrugged.

"Who else came?"

"Bail, Meena, Ackbar, and several others… plus Mon Cala, and your niece and nephew and half the Mandalorian army!"

"Great, but you all should be quiet, everyone's asleep," Satine lead her in.

-

"Mmm… Ani can you get the alarm?" Padme rolled on her side, snuggling into her pillow, trying to ignore the chrono alarm.

"Alright," Anakin took her blaster from the night table and shot it, it jerked everyone else awake.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" the twins screamed, hiding under her covers.

"Ani, I said turn it off, not blast it!" Padme struggled to sit up.

"Same thing…" Anakin turned away.

"That would explain the holes in the walls of your old room! Get up!" Padme pushed Anakin off the bed and went over to the twins. She heard a loud crash and ran to the other side of their bed to find Anakin flat out on his back, rubbing his head.

"Thanks!" he coughed. Padme took his arm and helped him up the rest of the way. Ahsoka and the others came running in, lightsabers igniting, blasters ready.

"Who broke in? Clones?! Droids?!" Alaika looked around.

"No! It was Anakin being funny when I told to turn the alarm off," Padme glared over and walked over to the twin's bed. "Luke, Leia, no one's attacking us". She pulled the blankets off them and kissed the tops of their heads.

"I suggest we get ready and head over to the command room, I think the others have arrived," Lux put his blaster back into its holster.

-

"Padme!" Mothma hugged her old friend. "So happy to your all alright".

"Well, thank you and the others for setting the bases up, we would've have nowhere to go, and Naboo would have been predictable," Padme smiled. Bail came over as well with a very young girl with pure white hair.

"This is Winter, for her skills, we brought her along".

"I can memorize anything and remember it," Winter crossed her arms and smiled.

"Uhh… plus Breha thought Leia could use a friend. Winter's parents were killed recently when the Stormtroopers raided Alderaan".

"Stormtrooper?" Anakin came over.

"That's what they're being called now, new look and everything," Mothma sighed.

Leia and Siri ran over and stopped when they saw Winter. "Who're you?" Siri asked.

"I'm Winter!" Winter curled her white curls.

"I'm Siri! My daddy's a Jedi!" Siri waved.

"Hey, my daddy is one too! But he's the Chosen One!" Leia stuck her tongue out then turned back Winter, "I'm Leia! Leia Skywalker!"

"I've heard of your dad," Winter smiled.

"You wanna play?" Leia asked.

"Sure!" Winter nodded happily.

"Let's find my brother!" Leia giggled and the girls ran off.

"Listen, I have a request for you guys," Meena came over. "We have a possibly ally on Stewgon, however their leader… is stubborn and wants assurance".

"Sure, Stewgon is Obi-Wan's home planet, he'd love to come with us," Padme nodded.

"Great, you'll have to leave tomorrow," Meena nodded.

"I guess I'll go pack again," Padme sighed and went back to her room.

"Master Skywalker!" Anakin turned to see Soniee waving over. When he came over saw Artoo smoking.

"What happened?" Anakin knelt down next to his droid.

"He's been working all night! Apparently he's overworking himself," Soniee shook her head.

"Okay, Artoo go back to our room, you'll be babysitter for Luke and Leia with Threepio for a while until I can fix you up. Artoo coughed out a bleep and slowly rolled off. Anakin chuckled to himself

"That little guy has a lot of character, he insisted that I leave all the work to him!" Soniee snickered along with the Jedi. "How'd you come across him?"

"He was Padme's… but she gave him to me," Anakin ran his fingers through his messy hair and went back into his quarters.

-

"When you pack you pack," Anakin walked in to find two bags packed and Padme stretched out on their bed.

"I don't like leaving everything to the last minute," she carefully sat up and squeaked in pain.

"Take it easy, we don't have to leave till tomorrow," Anakin kissed her cheek.

***Finally some travel time XD **


	29. Mission to Stewjon

"I wonder who this leader is," Satine said thoughtfully.

"Well, whoever he is, he may not be the easiest to persuade," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"Alright, everyone, strap in, I'm gonna land," Anakin called back. "Dave, put up the landing gear".

"Yes sir," Davey switched the gear on and buckled in next to Alaika.

When the six walked out, it was covered in large trees and there were small huts around the place with plenty of commotion going on. They didn't know where to go at first but a tall, slim woman dress head to toe in armor and a hood cape walked over.

"Welcome to Stewjon, you must be the informants Tills told me about" she lowered her hood. She had an eye patch over her left eye. The eyebrow above it at a grazed area with one ugly red scar that stretched from close to her temple that branched out to her eyebrow and lead across her cheek down the corner of her mouth. It was an ugly sight but the others ignored it.

"Yes we are. We're from the base on Yavin Four," Padme said.

"Great so, you're here to negotiate my protection terms in exchange for my planet's loyalties," she said.

"Excuse me, but you still haven't told us your name," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You can call me Tara," Tara said.

"Hey does she look familiar to you?" Alaika whispered over.

"Very…" Satine said.

"Hey Kenobi!" A man called over. Both Tara and Obi-Wan responded but Tara looked back in confusion.

"What are you doing? That's my captain, why would you respond to Kenobi?" Tara put her hands on her hips.

Anakin saw where this was going and decided ask, "Tara, what's your FULL name?"

"My full name? Tara-Wan Kenobi? Why else would my captain call me…" Tara stopped mid sentence and looked at Obi-Wan. "But… if… Oh it can't be," Tara shook her head in disbelief. "That's who took you? Jedi?"

"Wait, I'm not following," Davey came over.

"Well, it looks like baby brother found his way home," Tara put her hands on her hips.

"There is no way SHE could be my older sister," Obi-Wan looked back at everyone, "She's… very indocile by the looks of her… Right?"

"Well, she certainly looks like you… her last name is Kenobi… AND it looks like she's gotten into plenty of near death scenarios," Satine shrugged.

"Come on Obi-Wan, it's not bad to her as a sister," Anakin gestured to Tara.

"Thank you General Skywalker, but from what I read about Obi-Wan, he's not like you who crave battle and excitement, which is why he's shocked to have me as an older sibling," Tara sourly smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Can we just… move on and start negotiating…" Padme suggested.

"Oh there is no doubt things have changed now that Obi-Wan is a part in your Rebellion. I shall agree to be one of you generals and you'll have access to my troops and in exchange, you help ship supplies and weapons to us, that's all there is too it," Tara shrugged.

"INCOMING!" a woman yelled. Out of nowhere a speeder blew up.

"Troopers!" Tara clenched her teeth. "Hide in my hut! If they find you, we're ALL dead!"

Tara led them into a large hut and closed the door. "There are provisions and everything as well as ammunition in case you need to defend yourselves, I'm gonna meet the admiral, and tell him he has no rights to be on MY planet!" Tara stomped out, fists clenched.

"I would be worried if I were them," Anakin chuckled.

"Well, we have to contact Yavin Base and get help, we can't get out o here," Padme whispered.

"No we can't!" Davey objected, "They'll pick up the transmission! And then they'll surely know we're here if they don't already".

"Well, we'll have to hope they set up that encrypt," Satine bit her lip.

"There a holo table in here, maybe we relay a coded signal, but it's on a lock," Alaika pulled a sheet off a large holo table. "Give me a second to turn it on," Alaika closed her eyes and concentrated. The table lit up in a blue hue.

"Alright I set up a couple of the codes myself, me and Satine will slice through," Anakin started typing in the holo channels.

However, outside negotiations weren't going so well.

-

"Miss Tara, we saw a ship land, was it Rebels?" the admiral held Tara at gun point.

"I'm telling you! Those were provisions from Felucia, we've been in need of healing herbs as of late, bad burns from the sun and the poisonous cuts from the plants here," Tara said coolly.

The admiral growled and slapped her face. "I have enough in my command to waste you all! Do not try my patience!"

"I am telling you the truth!" Tara clenched her teeth.

"You're harboring Jedi? Aren't you?" he grabbed her by the folds of her cloak.

"Why would you think that?" Tara spat.

"Because my general was one… by the name of Skywalker perhaps?" it was Yularen.

"HA! Last I heard Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi were on Dagobah!" Tara cackled.

"We've been sweeping the galaxy for them these past couple days, Dagobah notwithstanding," Yularen released her. "If do not find them there, we will come back and do a full search".

Tara glared as he walked back up the ramp. That's when a laser blast hit, "WHAT THE-" The rest of Tara's sentence was muffled by the next explosion.

"Did you have anything to do with this!?" Yularen grabbed her by her collar. "THAT IS A REBEL SHIP!"

"Sorry, admiral!" Tara slipped her blaster out of its holster and shot him through the stomach. "I would never join your pathetic tyranny!" She shoved him off her and ran into her cabin.

"Nice to see you brought friends!" Tara tied her hair back.

"Sorry, no matter what you said he was gonna destroy you," Davey crossed his arms.

"Well, thanks, you better meant what you said about protection!"

"Tara, be assured, we'll have Jedi set up a hidden outpost, you'll get all the help you need… now where is your senator?" Padme put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I am Stewjon's leader and senator, I've been for the past 3 years.

"Then where have you been?" Alaika asked.

"Fighting off droids, I do what's best for Stewjon, we make our own decisions," Tara tightened her lips.

"EAT LASER!" came a girl's scream.

Satine poked her head out the window to Lagos, hammering away at the storm troopers with Korkie and Amis.

"The cavalry has arrived," Satine laughed.

The Jedi ignited their blades and ran out, Satine followed with her black blade. Padme… just sat and shot from the window.

"So I suggest, we wrap this up and you move your little clan to Yavin," Obi-Wan deflected a blast from hitting Tara.

"Sounds like a plan little brother. OI!' She yelled over to her captain, "JONACT! LOAD THE SHIP! WE'RE DITCHING THIS PLACE!" Jonact nodded and ran to the warehouse.

"Alright, the ship is cleared!" Korkie notified.

"Well, then let's go before they figure out something happened," Satine ran to their ship. The place was in shambles, dead storm troopers everywhere.

"I'm glad we didn't take the kids after all," Anakin puffed as him and Padme started to the ship.

"Skywalker?" Anakin heard someone muffle. Anakin looked down a few feet away and saw Yularen, half dead, the place where Tara had blasted him was rapidly bleeding.

"Yularen? What happened why are you with them?" Padme covered her mouth.

"I joined them, I was promised protection," Yularen spit blood but he continued, "Stop him Skywalker… for those who deserve it… unlike me". And with that the admiral died.

Anakin tugged on Padme's arm to move. They made their way and caught up with the others on the ship, they were heading back to Yavin.

-

"Wonderful to have you with us," Bail slightly bowed to Tara who returned it.

"My pleasure. I see the urgency in collecting more allies, I'm happy to be on board," Tara slightly smiled.

***So Tara-Wan, Obi-Wan's sis... note she isn't his twin, I just made it like that in School Wars cuz I thought it'd be funny XD**

**And she killed Yularen? Well, later on, we'll meet some kids who are the baddies side XD **


	30. Ryloth and Illum

*Two Months Later*

"Okay Syndula has gone into hiding since Palpatine took over, he's probably gone deeper into the caverns they built last time I was there," Mace pointed to a holo of Ryloth.

"And if we can him and his freedom fighters, we will have an upper hand," Obi-Wan agreed.

"So why didja go to get me two months ago? Ain't I good enough?" Tara raised her scarred brow.

"You of people should know that we'd need more than what we already have," Anakin looked at her. Tara shrugged.

"Obi-Wan, you, Satine, Tara, and Fisto, go to Ryloth, tomorrow you shall," Yoda looked up. The four nodded. "Now, late it is, rest we shall". The Jedi, senators, and clones left for their chambers.

"Hey! What happened?" Padme clicked the light on.

Anakin jumped a little, "Hey, I thought you were asleep". He sat on the edge of their bed.

"I couldn't sleep," Padme smiled, "So who's going to Ryloth? Us?"

"No, Obi-Wan, Tara, Satine, and Kit Fisto. YOU are saying right here," Anakin answered.

"Anakin, I can't just sit around for another two weeks," Padme sat up.

"Listen, the twins are three now, and Yoda told me I should take them to Illum for their lightsabers, and I need you to stay here while I leave tomorrow with them".

"There's something else going on here isn't there?" Padme raised her eyebrow.

"Well, we'll tell you after you have the baby, now go to sleep," Anakin kissed her cheek.

*The Next Morning*

"Alright, you two ready?" Anakin asked.

"Yep daddy!" Luke nodded. The three had their thermal robes on with heavy snow coats and even goggles.

"Alright, before we land, you'll put the coats on, Illum is an ice planet,' Anakin told the twins as they boarded the Twilight.

"What about mommy though? She said she'd come when we'd build our lightsabers!" Leia looked up.

"Well, mommy needs to stay here where she's safe, she'll probably come when you're sister builds her lightsaber, now come on," Anakin picked up his daughter and sat her and Luke in the co pilot's chair.

"Alright, Ryloth, incoming," Satine announced, looking at the light speed map.

"Alright, prepare the troops, Tara," Kit turned to Tara, she nodded and left for the hangar.

"Okay boys, this is our first mission with a bunch of Clones, frankly I'm honored to fight with you because you're not storm troopers, so I will be the general leading the strike, Obi-Wan is my brother so don't call us both 'General Kenobi' just call me 'General Tara' to avoid confusion, now we're in bound for Ryloth so let's prep the ships, my captain is Jonact over there and you will follow his instructions once we land," Tara ordered.

The clones just nodded and got to the gunships.

"Alright here we are: Illum," Anakin opened the hatch. He tossed Luke and Leia training lightsabers. "When you go to build your lightsaber, you need to face several challenges from my experience, so don't lose those. They aren't as powerful as the real thing but still be careful with them".

The twins nodded and put their goggles on. Illum must have been in the negatives, even their thermals and heavy coats were still not enough. The winds weren't as high as normal, considering they were in front of a cliff face, but it was still lightly snowing.

"We have to climb that?!" Luke nearly fell back, looking up.

"Yep… I had to do it when Obi-Wan took me when I was thirteen… except we had a run in with some Gorgodons… hope they aren't in front of the cave like last time," Anakin pulled out climbing gear.

Leia grabbed the hook launcher, excited, "Let's do this!" she excited smiled.

'Yep… Padme said she'd be a wild one,' Anakin sighed to himself. "Okay, here's how we do this, see that boulder up there?" Anakin crouched next to his daughter, pointing upwards.

Leia squinted and nodded, "Uh-huh".

"Alright, press the trigger and I'll see if it's a good anchor," Anakin said. As soon as he finished, the hook soared up and they heard a growl, meaning the hook had grabbed something… they didn't want to find.

Anakin grabbed the wire and looked up… "Oh poodoo". Anakin quickly grabbed Luke (Leia was already holding on) and something tugged them all the way up in a matter of seconds.

The three landed on the stomachs in the icy snow. Luke and Leia were running over to Anakin, obviously scared of something.

"Please let it not be what I think it is," Anakin said before turning around. Behind them was the mother of Gorgodons. The three hit the dirt (or snow in their case) as it swung its tail around. "Watch out, the tails can paralyze you!"

The three rolled separate ways, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and leapt onto the monster's back, "Into the cave! I'll be there!"

Luke did as he was told but Leia decided to use her lightsaber to try and cut the Gorgondon's feet.

"LEIA!" Anakin scolded her. But she decided to continue, trying slice the creature's tendons in its feet. Anakin decided to help her get out and sliced one of the arms off. He scooped her up and ran into the Temple.

"Nice work, how did you know to cripple it?" Anakin looked at her in disbelief.

"I learn it from 'Soka," Leia shrugged.

"Well, remind me to thank her for all the times she's watched you," Anakin huffed.

He Force-shut the door, and immediately, the cave lit up with the Illum Crystals. The twins just stood there with wide eyes, and smiles. Anakin couldn't help but smile with them. He remembered his first time coming to this temple and how excited he was to build his first lightsaber.

"Alright, do you have the hilts we built together?" Anakin looked at his children. They nodded and held their small satchels, containing the four parts for each lightsaber. "Good, now, the Force chooses you lightsaber. If the crystals don't break off, you try a different one. Three each, now go and pick some," Anakin motioned for the toddlers to go.

Leia tried every crystal she could get her hands on, Luke walked carefully, examining them as he walked. Anakin shook his head, 'this is gonna take a while'.

Luke saw a small, bright greenish yellow colored one and went for it. It broke off right away. He grinned and went to search for another.

Leia squinted at a crystal blue colored one that was higher up. "Luke! Help me get my crystal!" Leia tugged her brother to come.

"We need to get them on our own," Luke shook his head and went to get two more.

Leia pouted but noticed she could climb up with natural foot holes where previous crystals had been. She unclipped her jacket and took off her goggles and started up. She barely had to tug on it before it broke off.

She stuffed it into her bright blue tunic and moved on. The cave was so big, it would be impossible to try every crystal. Leia squinted and decided to try for the blue ones.

Anakin just sat by the entrance, watching his kids run back and forth, 'did I take this long when I was a kid?' he grinned to himself.

"Last time we were here, I never got to the underground, but I believe it foes this way," Obi-Wan lead the group through a tunnel.

Then the sound of blaster clicking sounded.

"Evening Cham," Tara smiled.

"Tara? Tara-Wan Kenobi?" The Twi'Lek came out.

"Wait… you two know each other?" Obi-Wan looked at his sister.

"Are you kidding? Cham lived on Stewjon for a time when we were kids, he was able to come back when we were teens Cham came back… and years later, Cham lead the people against the droids… of course you know of that part," Tara explained.

"Tara, it's wonderful to see you again… but what happened to your…"

"Eye?" Tara put a hand to her eye patch. "Well… Dooku," Tara's smiled tightened.

"I see… anyways, let me show to our hide out," Cham lead the Jedi, Tara, Satine and the clones through a maze of passages.

"Amazing," Kit looked around, "You could easily get lost and never come out".

"Exactly, so if storm troops came in looking for us, then it would take a very long time getting out or even finding your way to the inner chambers," Cham nodded. "Here we are".

The deepest part was an enormous room it led to several others in the back. They had holding pens for their animals and everything.

"I'll gather the warriors… we uh… have had many deaths of late… there are not many of us left," Cham left for what everyone assumed to be the barracks.

"Who's here Cham? We have visitors?!" A young girl's voice came. "Are they gonna help us Cham? Can I meet them?" Her voice echoed through the tunnels.

Out ran a Twi'Lek girl, about eleven with teal skin and brown eyes. She had a sniper rifle slung around her back in a warrior dress and tights with a head kerchief. Her eyes widened when she saw Boil and Obi-Wan her eyes widened, and she ran to Boil first.

"Nerras! I can't believe it's you!" She hugged him then hugged Obi-Wan.

"Oh look, Obi, another girl you haven't told me about," Satine sweetly smiled. Obi-Wan looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Who are you? Have we met?" Obi-Wan asked the girl.

"It is me! Numa! Remember? 4 years ago? You helped me find my Tooka and saved my town!"

"Numa?" Boil looked at her in disbelief, "You're that little girl!"

"Yes!" Numa clapped, "Nerra Boil, where is nerra Waxer?" she asked, trying to look behind the clones to find him.

"Numa… he died not long afterwards… by a rogue Jedi… I'm sorry," Boil sighed. Numa's face fell.

"It is okay… I have lost many nerra since you left…" Numa's lightly smiled. Cham came back in with his fighters.

"Numa, get in the lineup," Cham looked down at her. Numa nodded and ran in between two fighters in line. "Thank you," Cham grinned, 'these are the last of my men". He gestured to twelve others, counting Numa. "We have younger ones, but they are not ready for war…"

Tara walked up, "Well, obviously if these have survived, they must be excellent warriors".

"Ellias Horl, my best scout, with bird's eye. Handy as a lookout." He gestured to a Twi'Lek man with three lekku and dark blue skin and gold eyes who nodded.

"Torin Jag, one heck of an explosives specialist… and nearly blew up the base on several accounts of testing her own explosive concoctions".

"An honor to meet you generals," she had violet pink skin, dotted with darker pink dots. She had green eyes and rather strong build.

"And here we have Kark Jen, a fine rider and an excellent shot". Kark was a orange Twi'Lek like Cham with green eyes. He gave a curt nod in respect.

"Goru Veil, another fine rider, and works with his older sister, Torin, in explosives". Goru was tall, and teal and had the same green eyes like Torin.

"And let's not forget, Torin and Goru's sister, Numa Veil, surprisingly an excellent sniper and spy, good thing she's so small, or else we never would have gotten the information we have," Numa's lekku turned a little darker, blushing.

"And here we have Tammy Vi, my next in command, she is an all around good warrior, and I believe she could have been a Jedi, from my understanding," Cham eyed her. She was probably the prettiest one in the room, with speckled blue skin and shiny brandy colored eyes. Her double lekku was wrapped around her shoulders.

"And finally, our captain: Lance Vulg and his lieutenant: F'yay Ju".

"Pleasure," Lance bowed with F'yay. He had blue skin as well, with a double lekku and had violet eyes. F'yay was another pretty with a three lekku tied back with purple skin and blue eyes.

"Well, Cham, it seems you can be of more aid to us on Yavin…" Kit said.

"Yavin? But, we can't just leave now, we have women and children that we cannot leave behind… not to mention our animals and-"

"We can take everyone," Satine assured.

"Besides, you'll be safer in our base, much better than staying underground like this," Obi-Wan pointed out. Cham took a moment to think it over.

"Cham, please!" Numa tugged at his tunic.

"What does my team say?" Cham looked back.

"I say let's go for it sir," F'yay smiled.

"Yea, our parents were murdered… let's get the Empire back!" Goru agreed. The others nodded.

"Then we accept the invitation to fight in your Rebellion," Cham said.

"Alright then, gather the rest who are down here and we'll prep the ship," Kit said.

"I'm gonna stay behind! Jonact, you go with the others," Tara called after them.

Luke and Leia ran to the same place, grabbing for the same crystal. "Let go Luke! This one is calling to me!" Leia growled.

"Leia! Stop, this is temple! Stop acting like a baby!" Luke hissed at his twin. The crystal broke in half when they each grabbed it. They noticed it gave off a green-blue glow.

"Daddy, we have the cwystals," Leia showed the three jewels in her small hands.

"Alright, take out you parts," Anakin nodded.

Luke and Leia each pulled out four parts for their lightsaber handles. They were slightly large for their hands but their hands would grow to fit it in time.

"Take as long as you need, we'll leave when you're ready," Anakin gestured for them to sit in front.

It didn't take Luke long at all to force his crystals into the capsule. Leia had some difficulty with the iner parts but slipped her casing on with ease. Anakin looked at them both, making sure they were constructed right and nodded in approval.

"Nice job… though Leia, you should really take your time with more delicate parts," Anakin handed back the lightsaber to his children and got up. "Ready to leave?"

The two nodded and clipped their coats back on.

***Was bored when I wrote this so I though... would be epic? Twi-Lek freedom fighters! :D And Skywalker twins building lightsabers! :D**


	31. Naboo

"See mommy? I built it all by myself!" Leia said proudly. Luke rolled his eyes as he was handed back his.

"Yes Leia, it's very nice," Padme kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Are the others back from Ryloth yet?" Anakin asked.

"No, not yet, I got word they were on their way though," Padme shook her head.

"Hey, is that my master, I hear?" Ahsoka and Alaika poked their heads in, smiling.

"Snips, I told you guys, you were knighted, no need to call me master anymore," Anakin chuckled. Luke and Leia ran over to the two Jedi.

"Soka! Laika! Look what we made!" Leia held out her lightsaber. The girls picked up the twins and looked at the lightsaber.

"They're wonderful," Alaika messed with Luke's hair.

"Any news from Ventress?" Anakin asked.

"Yea," Ahsoka nodded. "She said everything's changed… the entire Coruscant underground is being watched now. She had to pull plenty of strings to even relay a message to us, she might be coming to Yavin, next chance she gets, she can't take being watched anymore".

"Well, we have plenty of room," Padme said, getting up. "I just wish we get away… to Naboo maybe… Luke and Leia never had been there".

"I wanna go! Being here is BORING!" Leia emphasized 'boring'.

"No, not yet," Anakin took his daughter. "It's still not safe".

"But I thought Jedi were scared of nothing!" Luke pouted.

"Well, we're not scared, we're just trying keep quiet for now and soon, we will start fighting back," Padme said.

"Hey guys," Barriss' voice came on through the intercom, "Obi-Wan and the others are back from Ryloth, someone want to help them unload?"

"I'll be right down," Anakin responded.

-

The Twi'Leks had a whole set of barracks to themselves, there were ten of them, not to mention the additional who were living underground with them.

Luke, Leia, Winter, and Siri were quite excited to have a couple more younger kids, but the one they took to most was Numa. Even though she was about eight years older, she was very willing to play whatever with them.

"What's that?" Leia pointed to Numa's purple and gold doll.

"It's called a Tooka doll, you wouldn't mind if she came to your tea party?" Numa giggle.

"No, I like her! I want one like her!" Leia smiled.

"Well, maybe if your dad goes to Ryloth, next time, he could get you one. For, now, you can play with Tooka," Numa let Leia hold hers.

"Look at them… they are so carefree… though they must fight soon," Torin and Anakin were watching the kids run out, they were in Anakin's room looking over terrain maps of Yavin Four when she made the comment. "Our parents were murdered by Count Dooku himself four years ago… not long after You guys came in and saved us".

"You have no idea the toll this war has been on the galaxy… I should know… saving more than half of the worlds that were attacked… I just don't want them to grow up fighting… that will be all they know then…" Anakin agreed.

"I always admired Jedi… but at the same time, criticize them… I respect the beliefs… but sometimes you have to push the boundaries and fight back, if it saves lives, then it can't be bad," Torin shook her head.

"Well, there's something we can agree on," Anakin lightly chuckled.

"Guys! We got word, storm troopers on Naboo," Lux slid in.

"Well, there go my plans for my headquarters on Yavin," Anakin got up. "Knowing Padme, she'll want to go and make sure everything is okay with her family… and-"

"Anakin, we have to go to-" Padme came in.

"Yea, I know… start packing, we go in the Twilight, and hide out at your parents' house or something… right?"

"Oh… actually I was hoping to stay in the lake country…" Padme bit her lip.

"Why?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Well… My parents don't really read what's going on and stuff from the Galactic Enquirer or the holo news… and when they do they just think it's a bunch of lies… and I never told them…"

"Padme, are you telling me, for almost 6 years, you've NEVER told your parents about us and the twins?" Anakin stared at her. She shook her head. "Well, now the perfect time to tell them, now let's get going, I'll pack, you get the kids".

-

*Six Hours Later*

"Are gonna see mommy's parents?" Luke asked.

"Yea, right now, they don't even know we're a family," Anakin tightened his smile as he looked at his wife.

"We're coming up on Naboo," Padme changed the subject quickly.

When the Twilight landed, they got a speeder and drove over to Ruwee and Jobal's in the higher up, rich neighborhood. It was rainy and damp out, not to mention storm troopers about, so they quickly wanted to get in.

"Luke, Leia, get behind your father… I want you two to be a surprise," Padme gave a thin smile.

When the door opened it was Sola, Padme's older sister. "Padme?" she smiled. "Come on in! We were worried when we heard what happened on Coruscant… but the holonet said you disappeared… And general Skywalker! Playing as my sister's bodyguard again? Come in… and who's-" she saw the twins.

"Ours… don't tell mom or dad yet… I want to say it, for now just say their padawans Anakin rescued when the temple was attacked," Padme sighed.

"Um… okay, I would like an explanation before I go home…" Sola eyed them. "Mum! Padme's here! With guests!"

Jobal then Ruwee came in and hugged their younger daughter.

"Listen… you might want to sit down for this… I was scared to tell you but Anakin insisted," Padme bit her lip. "First off, Luke and Leia are our children, not some padawans". Her parents looked at her then at the two toddlers. They did bear great resemblance to the couple. "And we're expecting a third… very soon," Padme took off her cloak to reveal her enlarged belly.

"Now everything on the holonet is basically true, the Jedi have excepted us and I'm supposed to continue to serve as long as I wish to continue… but… we had to run away after Anakin faced Palpatine, who is the Sith he's suppose to destroy… and we've been in hiding on Yavin Four with many others for almost three months… but when I heard about what happened here, I wanted to come… I know this is a lot but can you-".

"Accept the two of you?" her father finished the sentence. Padme nodded.

"I don't see why not, you two obviously love each other and are exactly alike, being a Jedi doesn't change anything… We just wished you'd told us as soon as you wanted to get married though," her mother shrugged.

"So can we stay for a little bit?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, as soon as this 'inspection' passes everything will be fine and you should get back to the others," Ruwee said.

"Thanks dad," Padme hugged him.

-

"Mommy, where are me and Leia gonna sleep?" Luke asked.

"In bed with daddy and me, there will be enough room," Padme smiled.

"Back on Yavwin we had our own bed… I'd rather sleep in the crib," Leia folded her arms.

"Leia, you know your little sister will come very soon, and she'll need a place to sleep if she comes while on Naboo," Padme kiss the top of Leia's head as she slid into her bed. "Maybe soon, if we can we can bring you two to the Lake country…"

"Is that where you and daddy were married?" Luke sat up. Padme laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek.

-

"Open up," the voice was muffled by the door. It was the trigger word that jolted Anakin and Padme awake instantly. It was clearly recognized a clone's voice. Padme's parents were at the door right away. The twins were still sleeping but were silent, the couple strained to listen to the conversation.

"What is your business here at this hour?!" it was Ruwee's voice.

"We're searching every house, our lord Palpatine said he felt Jedi on Naboo… Skywalker to be exact, and he wants us to search. You are his in-laws correct?"

"Our daughter is already married," Jobal could be heard. Obviously they were playing stupid to the fact that Padme and Anakin were married.

"Not that daughter, the younger one? Amidala," the clone sounded annoyed.

"We haven't seen Padme face to face in years! I think if she married a Jedi she would have told us!" it was Ruwee again.

"I don't know what game you're playing but Padme Amidala would come here eventually, so we were sent here! She is married to Anakin Skywalker, pregnant and has a pair of twins! You know this and if you won't let us in we will blast you!"

"Ani?" Padme breathed.

"What? You want me to intervene?" Anakin whispered.

"No it's-" Padme squeaked in pain.

"What's wrong?" his head snapped towards her.

"Our baby is coming," her face twisted in pain.

"Now!?" Anakin blinked his head.

"Mm-hm," She nodded, biting her lip. Anakin covered her mouth to muffle her groans.

"What was that?" the clone's voice came again.

'CRAP!' Anakin thought.

"Our daughter, Sola, is staying with us for a couple of days with her girls… her husband is out of town," Jobal covered up.

"Ani!" Padme hissed as quietly as she could. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow.

"Alright, alright… I'll try a mind trick," Anakin caressed her face. He locked onto the clone and focused, quiet hard when your wife's in labor and cutting off the circuits in your robotic hand. "You need to leave now," Anakin whispered. He heard the clone repeating the words, "You have to search other houses, you don't need to waste time here". He repeated it and they heard the door slam. "You can scream now".

Padme let out a scream of pain, it jolted Luke and Leia awake. Her parents also rushed in.

"What happened?" Jobal ran in first.

"I'm having contractions! What does it sound like?" Padme hissed through her teeth.

"They must have come on fast!" her mother ran to her side.

"Sister's coming?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and within the hour the way mommy's screaming," Anakin took Padme's hand again.

"My water broke!" Padme huffed.

"Alright, just wait a minute, okay?" Anakin caressed her cheek.

-

*Twenty Minutes Later*

"I can't do iiitt!" Padme growled. Her nails were digging into Anakin's metallic hand.

"Careful, you breaking my hand… literally just keep it up! You're almost there!" Anakin stroked her hair. It was damp from sweat.

Padme let out a shriek of pain. Her face was stained tears and was exhausted already. With one scream another sound was heard. Jobal had handed Anakin their new life in a pale blue blanket.

"Am I done?" Padme wearily looked up.

"Yes, now say hello to your new daughter," Anakin chuckled. She had opened her eyes immediately. They were pure crystal blue, like Anakin's.

"You were right then," Padme softly smiled. She took the baby girl and stroked her dark brown, curly hair. "She has your eyes… and nose," Padme lightly poked the baby's nose. She was a noisy one, probably noisier than Leia or Luke when they were born.

"Can we come in now?" Leia scurried in, hopping on the bed; her lacy lavender nightgown was trailing behind her with Luke and their grandfather.

"Is that the baby?" Luke looked at the whimpering baby in his mother's arms.

"Yes Luke, this is… mmm, we never thought of a name," Padme lightly giggled.

"How about… Princess?" Luke hopped up.

"My name means princess Luke! Name her Angel!" Leia said.

"Angel? Mm, Ani, didn't you say Abigail was 'angel' in Huteese?" Padme looked over.

"Yea, just like Leia means 'princess' and Luke means 'light', but that's also throughout the galaxy," Anakin shrugged. Padme always took Anakin's former life on Tatooine into consideration when they named the twins.

"Mmm, Abigail Skywalker… she should have a middle too… like Luke and Leia," Padme said thoughtfully.

"I like it, Abi for short… but you can choose the middle name," Anakin stroked his newest daughter's small curls.

"I always promised Sola I would name one of my kids after her… I think that Abi will be Abigail Sola," Padme tilted her head, watching Abi hold her finger.

"It's a beautiful name Padme, and she's just as beautiful to match," Ruwee smiled looking at his newest grandchild.

"I still want a brother though," Luke muttered. The others couldn't help but laugh.

-

*5 Days Later*

"Unless things change, we won't see you for long time," Padme hugged her father.

"But I guess with the rate your rebellion is expanding, we might see you on the news," Ruwee chuckled.

"From here on out, I don't want you guys to believe everything you hear about us… here," Padme handed them a holo disc, "This has the encrypt codes we use at the base… call us for anything… but be careful… we don't know if anyone's tried to listen in… we've been using code for a while… good bye mom… dad".

"Goodbye you little Jedi," Jobal hugged Luke and Leia.

"Bye grandma…" Leia sniffled.

"However, I wanted to give you both something before you left… to make up for never being able to see you," Jobal smiled at them.

Luke got a Naboo star fighter toy and Leia got a small stuffed Tooke.

"Good luck… you're the only ones who end this, now go, before the troopers find you".

Padme held Abigail close as her and her family walked to the ship. Her mother was right.

***SO yayz! Another Skywalker baby XD Trust me, they get busy... well those who follow the story on DA, are up to chapter 48...? I think...**

**Anyways, we're gonna be celebrating 1 year on April 13th! ^.^ I hope to upload all the chapter on here by then... prepare for a major chapter update XD**


	32. Getting Back to Leave Again

"Welcome back! Did-" Satine's eyes widened when she saw the bundle in Padme's arms.

"Abigail Sola Skywalker. I went into labor and had her with an hour… she's just five days old," Padme planted a kiss on Abi's head. She was asleep now, but no telling when she would wake up and start crying again.

"Oh… th-that's wonderful Padme, it really is… but we need you and Anakin in a meeting… now," Satine bit her lip.

"So even Naboo is now invaded," Mace Windu said.

"Yes, and apparently, Jar Jar hasn't been helping," Padme held her forehead. "By the way… what was it that you wanted me to do after I had the baby, Anakin?"

"Well, now this wasn't my idea… but I'll say it anyways…" Anakin careful said. Padme's eyes narrowed. "We need a spy on the inside… and Padme… I'm sorry but you're the best at this… and we… we want you to pretend you left me and side with the Empire…"

"Are you crazy! We have three kids to take care, I can't leave now!" Padme eyes widened.

"I don't like anymore than you do but… what we want is for you to pretend you've married Rush Clovis, he is one of us now… Listen you can Luke with you… and the girls and I will be fine, and we'll be on standby and see you as often as-"

"No Anakin! Master Jedi, I'm sorry but I can't do this!" Padme said.

"Apailana wants you back, she says Jar Jar has screwed up and she wants you full time back," Mon Mothma shrugged.

"Don't you guys start siding with them!" Padme pointed to her fellow senators. Padme had had enough and stalked out of the room.

"Shh," Padme hushed Abi. "I will never leave you and your brother and sister. We will never be apart".

"Padme?" It was Anakin.

"You won't change my mind!" She stood up and placed her sleeping Abi in the bassinet.

"I'm not here to try that again… I'm sorry for even going along with the Jedi on that," Anakin kissed her.

"I can't go into that death trap… with guards breathing your neck for one tiny act of what looks to be treason… I can't face that Sith as a servant," Padme whispered.

"I won't push you to do that… Satine says she'll do if you refuse… but no own was as close as you and Palpatine were, you both served at the same time, and he trusts you more… but the plans can't move forward for a while… even if you did decide to do it, you wouldn't leave for a while and-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Leia came whining in. "Luke took my Tooke toy grandma gave me!" This discussion would have to wait a while…

*1 Month Later*

"I have made up my mind once and for all about the undercover…" Padme took in a breath. "I will ONLY do it, if Anakin would be undercover with me as my head of security… meaning, heard from but never seen". It took Yoda minute before deciding but eventually nodded.

"Now you must listen to me you two," Padme addressed the twins, "I know this will be confusing but, around certain others, daddy will be referred to as Captain Darred, mommy's new head of security… and you have to be quiet about everything on Yavin and the trip to Naboo".

"Okay!" Luke nodded.

"Oh, and only if this plan is uncovered, will you be allowed to fight with your lightsabers, and no Force telekinesis in public!" Leia pouted but nodded.

"Alright, we're leaving tomorrow," Padme kissed both goodnight and slipped in bed.

"Can Winter come with us?!" Leia piped.

"Of course," Padme smiled.

"Coming up on Coruscant… milady," Anakin snickered. Padme glared at him but stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One more kiss before we land… we not get to for a while," Padme softly smiled.

"Alright are we there yet? I didn't sign up to-" Clovis same in but scowled when he saw the couple kissing. "Come on, you're playing as my wife now!"

"We aren't before the senate Rush, besides the point we aren't supposed to married and Anakin is my REAL husband… you are not," Padme sourly smiled.

"Alright, we'll meet in the Senate in one hour," Anakin glared at Clovis. They were in front of their apartment.

When they entered, the place was totally untouched. They looked out their balcony and they had a perfect view of the remains of the Jedi Temple.

"Palpatine will pay for everything he's done," Anakin clenched his teeth.

"Well, no matter what we won't let him win… he just has an upper hand… for now," Padme rested against his chest.

"Our home looks that same!" The twins squealed in delight. They dragged their bags to their room. They were sharing the nursery now with Abigail.

"I want to change everything to angels now," Padme laughed as she laid Abigail in the crib.

"Is Soka and Lux and Laika coming?" Leia asked.

"No… they have to keep quiet… remember? Soon we'll be able to start striking," Padme reminded.

"Oh… yea," she pouted. Abi started whining again.

"Leia, go play with Winter and Luke while I take care your sister," Padme picked up the baby. Leia ran back out to the play room.

Padme and Clovis were side by side on the floating platform, Anakin in his Naboo pilot disguise, the helmet on. They were before the rest of the new Empire. Others were on their side of course, Mothma, Tills, Organa, Shen, Silood, Chuchi, and others.

"SO what you are telling me is that have denounce Skywalker and the Jedi?" Palpatine eyed Padme. Though not a Jedi, Padme had very good mental shield.

"I have. Anakin has proven ignorant and on the losing side… I am now with Rush, he is the only one who understands…" Padme kept the straightest face anyone has seen.

'Ignorant?!' Anakin eyed his wife.

"And what about your children? What became of the third?"

"I have Luke… Leia and their sister were taken in the night by Anakin… I pledge Naboo's allegiance to the Empire, Queen Apailana would agree with me, I'm sure".

"Then welcome my dear," Palpatine said in his most endearing tone.

'What a nasty liar,' Padme nearly grimaced.

"Thank you for helping us with doing this!" Mothma hugged. They were in Padme's office.

"Well, it seems Anakin and I are back to keeping our marriage a secret again," Padme sighed.

"May I come in Milady?" Anakin stepped in. He walked over. "No one suspects a thing".

"I think I'll leave… Bail wanted to talk to me anyways about… information retrieval…" Mothma winked as she slipped out.

"Are you okay?" Anakin wrapped his arms around Padme.

"Terrified," she laughed. "But I think I'll be fine… I just want to go home, and be left alone… no war or anything".

"Yea, well, we have an even bigger war in motion now," Anakin reminded.

"Ani I want to go back to Yavin! I don't feel safe here! Even with you at my side," Padme shook her head.

"Soon… once we find something big, I promise, we will go back," he rest his forehead against hers.

*3 Hours Later*

"Okay, step right left, right left, and shift your weight," Anakin said.

"Okay," Leia stood in a ready stance.

"Now step, in, out, try and come at me from the side, let the Force carry you," he circled with her. She nodded, her brown eyes narrowed. She was small and fast as she kicked from the side, knocking him down.

"Nice job, you're getting better every day," Anakin laughed, sitting up with her in his lap.

"DAD!" Luke cried.

"Luke I told you, don't turn on that thing without being supervised!" Padme didn't even have to look at her son. She was watching Anakin and Leia spar while nursing Abi.

"I warned him but he doesn't listen to me!" Winter trailed behind Luke. "it shot me twice…" Padme noticed Winter's dress was slightly singed at the edges.

"Winter, we'll get you a new dress, I promise," Padme sighed.

"Mm, hey Luke, put this on and try dueling the spar bot again," Anakin tossed a helmet with the blast shield down.

"I can't see anything though!" Luke whined.

"Don't think, just feel the presence and try to predict the shot's placement," Anakin said.

"Okay… c'mon Winter, want to watch me get killed?" Luke trudged away.

"No way! I'm not getting blasted at again!" she shook her head.

*4 Hours Later*

"I can't do this… when I stepped on to that platform… I could feel his gaze… it was terrifying," Padme snuggled into Anakin's hold on her. It did help that they were in their own bed again.

"I know… I felt that too… that was the dark side… this Senate has no clue what's really going on… I want to send that scum into hiding at least," Anakin nuzzled her face.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker," Padme sighed.

"And I love you Padme Amidala," Anakin grinned, nose to nose with her before they kissed.

*That Night on Yavin Four*

"Any transmissions from Coruscant Soniee?" Satine clicked away at her screen.

"No, not yet… I know why you think so though…" Soniee glanced sideways at Satine who raised a light eyebrow. "You hope that Padme wants to get out so badly she'll get information right away". Satine lightly laughed at the young woman's remark.

"Well, I don't want any of them to get hurt is all… Son, why don't you take a couple hours off, I think me and the others can handle this… plus I think Jasen has been teasing Marissa," Satine suggested. Soniee slid out of her seat.

'Be safe Skywalkers… Force watch over them,' Satine thought to herself.

"Lux, I want to help them, they're our family," Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Soka, come on, please you're 5 months pregnant forget any ideas of leaving please," Lux put his hands on her shoulders. He knew what he was getting into when he decided to marry Ahsoka, but he was only protecting her.

"Ahsoka, if they need help, I promise I'll go and nothing happen," Alaika winked. Ahsoka sat on her bed, and grimaced.

"Well I can't sleep until I KNOW they're alright," Ahsoka forced her commlink over.

"Not now, it's dawn on Coruscant… and if they're going to steal information, best not make any contact until we do know the encrypt is set up," Davey suggested.

*2 Hours Later*

Padme only had to steal plans a handful of times, one of which she was poisoned. However this time Clovis and Anakin wouldn't let anything happen to her… being of course their constant bickering over her.

"Shhh!" Padme quickly turned. "Hardly anyone is here! Palpatine hasn't even arrived yet! Just his guards are around". Padme poked around a corner and quickly came back. The new uniforms stood out A LOT more than the old blue one… they were blood red and now they carried spears.

"I'll take them out for you," Clovis stepped out first.

"Oh no you don't, this will make less noise!" Anakin grabbed his lightsaber. "You want to let the whole building know we're poking in the archives?"

Padme sighed and shook her head. From a hidden pocket in her long purple robes, she pulled out her Naboo Pistol with a silencer. She clipped it on and blast the two in seconds. The men just blinked.

"Now if you are done, can we please? I don't like leaving the kids home with just my aids!" Padme stalked through the door, Anakin and Clovis shoved each other away to go in first.

Inside was large holo table surrounded by dozens of bookshelves with holo books and image cards.

"I've never been in here before, but look in the archives starting when Palpatine first came into office… proof that he was planning this take over… I'll look in the recent files," Padme started at the top of the shelf nearest the door.

Padme had a small stack of holo chips. "All of these are label battle station plans, we're taking these…" she digitally scanned the chips and sent them to Yavin. "You guys find any-" Padme looked up and immediately frowned. Half the books were out and the two were silently elbowing each other as the search.

"Come on!" Padme pulled Anakin away and took the book. "It was him who initiated the blockade when we were kids? Why didn't you tell me this?" Padme looked over.

"I was going to… but you grabbed it from me," Anakin shrugged.

"Listen, boys stop fighting… and Clovis, I am married, I love Anakin no you, nothing personal but focus!" Padme hissed. "Now come on… before we're-" Padme stopped mid sentence when she bumped into a cloaked figure.

"Uh-oh," Padme stuff the holo chips into her cloak and whipped out her white blade, the red cloaked guard collapsed.

"Who's in there?" Another voice said… it was the one they hoped they have to here so soon. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Clovis took out his blaster. "Ahh, senator Amidala," it was the Emperor. "And you brought more traitors! Seems you loyalty has only lasted two days".

Padme slowly pressed her commlink so the others could listen in back at the base.

Barriss let the transmission through as soon as she heard the beeping.

"Barriss record this, well be able o use this against Palpatine," Luco quickly said when they heard Palpatine's voice.

"You think you can defeat me… a pity… at this very moment, my agents are at your apartment, and have most likely have taken them by now".

"So you're a kidnapper now?" Padme sarcastically sneered.

"Well, I know that you, Anakin, will not turn for your wife… but maybe if your own children were in the ones in peril". From behind him four red guards, with them was Dorme holding Abigail, and at their feet was Luke, Leia, and Winter, huddled together.

"We found these with the children sir," one showed Luke and Leia's lightsabers.

"So you have started in training them to be Jedi then? They are strong with the Force… maybe I can use them…"

"We don't wanna join you ever!" Luke shouted.

"Yea!" Leia stuck her tongue out.

"You're children have no manners… now, Clovis, why help them when, with me, you can have all the power you want?"

"Because I've learned my lesson, and I'd hate to be on the losing side after what I've experienced," Clovis and Anakin exchanged side glances, both palming their weapons.

"What you've experienced? You were the one who messed up on Alderaan. I've been planning this for more than a decade! What do you think the battle of Naboo was? My work! And Amidala's assassinations, me! Even that blithering idiot Jar Jar giving me more power!"

*On Yavin*

"Soniee, hack into the intercoms and comm channels, we NEED to play this! But start the recording from the beginning!" Barriss said quickly.

-  
*In the Senate Chambers*

'Where is the Emperor?' was the main question as the thousands of senators were waiting for the meeting to begin. But over the intercoms came the recording Padme was getting of Palpatine.

"The senate was nothing more than my pawn! Every last one of those idiotic senators are nothing more than pieces in my Empire. Soon I will have total control, and every one of those primitive and outlandish planets will be slaves in MY ultimate plan, and with you and the Jedi out of my way, I can do just that!" Palpatine continued his rant.

Clovis shot a guard and Anakin Force choked the others. Padme ran to the three little ones, her Mandalorian blade unsheathed.

Just then there was a loud uproar that could be heard from the senate's chambers.

"What is that?!" Palpatine growled.

"Well, your 'Excellency' everything you've just said have been on every comm channel and inter com on Coruscant and every other world that is loyal to you!" Padme glared.

"It's all over now, you've just lost everything, now come quietly so we can get this over with! Or do you want to try and run to your apprentice?" Anakin held his lightsaber pointed at the Sith.

"The Raxus senate is still in my control! This isn't over you fools! I'll see to it that you'll have slow and painful deaths!" The Sith vanished in black smoke.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins cried as they were held by their parents with Winter joining them. Dorme handed Abigail to Padme who relieved to see her unharmed.

"Yavin Four to Skywalker," Satine's voice came, "Mission success, we have the Emperor in hiding now, the senate will need a new chancellor immediately, any ideas?"

"Well, I have one," Padme sniffed from crying.

*Four Hours Later*

"All hail Supreme Chancellor Organa," Chira announced. The room was in uproars of cheers.

"And our vice Chancellor, Chira Shen," Bail looked at the young Togruta woman.

"WOOHOO AUNTIE!" Ahsoka and Alaika cheered when their aunt was announced.

"What now?" Padme side glanced at her husband.

"What now? This war is only beginning…" Anakin sighed. "But… we are going to start the temple rebuilding… and the Yavin Four base we'll be at the Yavin Four base a few times every month or so… but right now, we'll have plenty of Jedi there keeping an eye on things".

"That sounds wonderful… I'm just happy we're home again," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They think they've won? They are fools! The whole lot! But it is I who has the true upper hand," Palpatine muttered to himself.

"My lord!" an agent came in.

"What is it Pallaeon?" Palpatine spat.

"We have found her, a girl that we shall train to do your bidding. We found her on Hapes… her parents fought us, but we've killed them".

"Wonderful, and when she's older, she will have no idea of any of this, correct?"

"No you lordship, her name is Mara… she is only three years old. Bring her in!" Pallaeon turned.

A servant woman came in carrying a small girl with curly red hair, some parts tied in small braids. Her face was red like she'd been crying. She looked asleep until her bloodshot eyes opened. They were sparkly and bright green.

"She's perfect, strong in the dark side of the Force… soon child you'll be doing my bidding, but not yet… you must be properly trained first," the Sith evilly laughed. "Dooku shall train her, we're going to Raxus, and she shall stay there until I say so!".

"Yes my lord," Pallaeon bowed before following the servant and Mara out.

***Lol I always thought it'd be funny to have Padme pretend to leave Anakin for sake of a mission... and I loved Senate Spy so much, how she spied on her old boyfriend and Anakin tagged along as security XD So I thought it'd be even more funny to Clovis drop back in and pretend to marry her...**

**Plus it's all set up for the senate to be in the hands of the Rebels... **

**And Mara... yes Mara Jade! I forgot she dropped in here... I loved her character so much and I just started the Thrawn Books when I was writing this chapter and I got inspired XD Oh and we of course do not know where Mara comes from... I always liked to think she came from Hapes... IDK... I always found Hapes interesting...**

**Plus in "The Last Command" I found out that Mara's coming to service to the empire happened a lot like I made it, and I didn't even know it! XD **

**So now we're mixin with the OT AND the EU.**

**So just some background on that... authors not OVA! XD**


	33. Home and the Ever Rising Threat

*Five Months Later*

Life wasn't normal, but it wasn't lived in fear. Yes the Skywalkers and the others could live on Coruscant, but that still didn't mean there wasn't numerous amount of work to be done…

Abigail was 6 months old, the Skywalker officially adopted Winter, Siri, Luke, and Leia's 4th birthday was coming up soon, Alaika and Davey's wedding was less than two weeks away, Ahsoka was expected in less than a month, to top it off, the Storm Troopers AND Droids were attacking Chandrila and other planets, while the Jedi had to rebuild the temple!

It was stressful for everyone, especially for Bail and Chira who had to put up with running the senate and had Lux and Padme and even others pulling extra shifts to help get the senate back to speed.

Padme came in and quickly flopped on the couched, she didn't even bother to change into her evening dress.

"Mommy!" The twins ran in with Winter.

"Hello my darlings," Padme wearily smiled, sitting up, hugging the three toddlers. "Now where's daddy?"

"In the nursery! Abi was crying… daddy said she misses you," Luke answered.

Padme got up and trudged into the nursery where she found Anakin with little Abigail against his chest. He didn't even notice her yet.

"I see you've calmed her down…" Padme walked in.

"Where have you been?" Anakin passed their daughter to her mother.

"Hey, it's a lot of work running that senate!" Padme side glanced. "How has the rebuilding going?"

"Okay… we're not even half way done yet though," Anakin sighed.

"We need to get away… even if it's just for a few days," Padme sighed with him. Her commlink went off again. Reluctantly, she answered it, "Padme here".

"Padme, I know you just left but in about an hour, we're going to need you back here in a couple hours… Rebel Alliance business…" Mon Mothma said.

Padme put her head back and sighed before answering, "Okay Mon… it'll have to be after dinner though".

"Okay, see you then," she signed off.

"That's about Chandrila, now doubt," Anakin looked over.

"Yes, and you remember those plans I found… about that battle station? I'm positive that'll be brought up." Padme put Abigail back into her crib and went back out.

The Skywalkers (and extras) were at the table after dinner, each looking more tired than the other… well, except for the kids, who were always energetic.

"So, how is everything going in the Senate?" Davey asked.

"Just tiring! Half the senators are worried about protection, the other half is just complaining!" Lux answered.

"And plus we have to go back later! I swear we are never going to catch up on sleep again!" Padme rested her head on her hands.

"Mommy when is uncle Obi and auntie Satine coming back?" Leia sat up.

"Tonight I believe, they're leaving Syndula and Akbar in charge until we can get back again," Padme looked over.

"Dad, when can we train with you more? You're out all day and later at home you're too tired," Luke looked over at Anakin.

"Tomorrow I promise," he yawned, patting Luke on the head.

"Well, we all certainly get enough sleep for next week!" Alaika smiled, "no will being falling asleep at our wedding".

"Of course not sis!" Ahsoka smiled.

"Well, Lux and I are going back to the senate… we should be back by midnight… maybe later," Padme deeply sighed. "Luke, Leia, Winter," the three looked up, "do not give your father a hard time when going to bed, got it?"

"Yes mom," the three pouted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Padme rushed in with Lux.

"It's fine," Bail said.

"This is about the Alliance right?" Lux asked.

"What else?" Mothma sighed, "Chandrila is under heavy attack… as well as other places, planets are getting upset though…"

"About what? We have the senate back! More than half the Jedi are alive and well, what else is wrong?" Padme asked.

"That's just it! Where are the Jedi? We have barely any clone under our command, the Senate is in shambles! That's why they are mad, they think we are doing nothing! Already planets are siding with Empire! To top THAT, we don't even know the new coordinates of that battle station! The plans never said," Mothma said.

"That is not our fault," Padme countered.

"No, but we are the back bone to this new Senate, to the Republic!" Bail spoke up. "We are in the leadership positions and therefore are taken the blame".

"However-" Chira stood up, "We do have a new base going underway".

"Where?" Lux asked.

"On Hoth, very remote, with temperatures so extreme, no one would think of it".

"Well, nice to hear we're getting some progress done… Satine will be back tomorrow to help out with all the work by the way," Padme added.

"Good… speaking of which…" Chira passed a stack of papers to Padme," these are the new law inputs for security on the mid rim, read, and put you input on them with Lux, Satine will do that tomorrow as well".

Padme deeply sighed, "It will take all night, but yes… miss Speaker," Padme gave a small smile before heading to her office.

*The Next morning*

"Padme, wake up, its past 9," Padme rolled away from her husband's voice.

"No Ani, I got home not 5 hours ago… I can't go into work so soon again!" She then felt herself get lifted from the bed. She opened her eyes to see Anakin carrying her out. "Let me sleep!" Padme quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"Hey, you have a job senator, I'd hate to see you slack," Anakin kissed her cheek but was met with a pillow in his face. "That wasn't lady like".

"I don't have to be when it's nine in the morning!" she growled.

"Not even when it's your birthday?" Anakin asked.

"What? Already," Padme opened her eyes.

"Yes, and any other day, I wouldn't let you hit me with that pillow," Anakin kissed her. "Now, would you like to walk to your present, or do you still need to be carried?"

"I'll walk, thank you," Anakin let Padme down and grabbed her silk robe.

"Mommy… can we play with your present?" Luke ran in.

"What?" she looked at Anakin, "What did you get".

"Oh you'll see".

Outside on the couch, the three kids with Ahsoka, Alaika, Davey, and Lux were on the couch, Alaika holding Abi. Luke, Leia, and Winter were huddled around something on the floor.

"Mommy what are you gonna name her?!" looked back.

"Name what?!" Padme bent over to see what the kids were petting. Winter pass a black, white, orange fur ball to her. It meowed, making Padme jump. "You didn't".

"I did, I remember you mentioning you had a cat. The kids helped me pick her out last night," Anakin walked over.

"You never fail to surprise me," Padme shook her head.

"What are you gonna name her?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mmm… I like Sarahphena," Padme scratched the kitten's ear.

"I like it too!" Leia patted her on the head.

"Dad can we get pets?!" Luke looked up.

"No… we'll think about… okay?" Anakin picked him up.

"Okay… cuz I want a puppy!" Luke laughed.

*Elsewhere in the Galaxy*

"My lord?" the captain came in.

"What is it?" the Emperor asked back.

"We are ready for our assault on Alderaan, just say the word and we'll move out".

"Very good captain, but before you leave, any news from Dooku?"

"Actually my lord, he's here now with the girl". From behind came in Yan Dooku with the young red haired girl at his side.

"Training going well I presume?" Palpatine asked.

"She is stubborn and reckless but she will be broken soon enough," Dooku side glanced at the little girl and grimaced. She returned the look, only sticking her tongue out. "She refuses to even talk as well". Dooku fingered his lightsaber.

"Surely you, my apprentice, can handle this Hapan girl? Or are you about ready to do her in?" He darkly chuckled.

"She tries my patience time and time again. Her nanny insists I wait until she's older and she's had more time to recuperate to her new home".

"And will you?"

"Most certainly not-" Dooku stopped for a moment due to the sharp pain in his shin. Mara had kicked him. "she needs discipline… now!" he finished it eyeing Mara.

"Then I suggest you get to it then, Dooku. Now if you excuse me, we have worlds to break. Captain, you may attack at convenience, and on top of that, I would like to know the status on our headquarters?"

"Not yet 50% my lord. Shall I get more troops on it?"

"Yes, now go".

*Two Weeks Later on Shili*

"Is it a boy or girl?" Leia asked for the twentieth time. The family was on Shili for Alaika and Davey's wedding. Now they were away on honeymoon and Ahsoka went into labor the day after.

"They don't know yet, now still and-"

"It's a girl," Anakin was interrupted by Riyo who came out.

"Did you name her yet? Can I name her?" Leia bounced on the bed.

"Yes, Leia, we already named her," Ahsoka messed with the little girl's braids.

"What did you name her?" Padme picked her daughter up.

"Well, Lux helped…"

"It's Mina isn't it?"

"Actually, her name is Padme Kalifa," Ahsoka smirked. Little Padme had curly brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was bright orange with white diamond markings.

"Well, I'm… honored Ahsoka," Padme half laughed.

"She's perfect," Anakin stroked the baby's head.

"Hey, I guess that makes you an uncle, Skyguy," Ahsoka looked over.

"Well, I guess so, Snips," Anakin shrugged, "So, when are you gonna have your next?"

"Yea, Ahsoka, when are we?" Lux looked over.

"Hey I just had our first! Don't push for more for a long time," Ahsoka poked her husband.

"I hate to break this happy moment up," Barriss came in. "But we have a big problem… Alderaan has been taken".

***The cat is paying homage to SkyguysSkygirl's REAL cat Sarahphena! **

**And also wittle Bonteri girl! For those who've read my funky little EU/AU thing 'The Return of Ahsoka Tano" You know what their three girls are XD **


	34. Death Threats and Decoys

"Alderaan!? Taken?!" Padme's mouth dropped.

"Afraid so… we just got word from Ventress, undercover there… just say the word generals, and we'll send Jedi and whatever troops we have," Luco said.

"Send Tara and Ghost Squadron with the Twi'Leks, and I guess send whatever Jedi the council agrees on," Anakin said.

"I'm on it," Barriss nodded.

-

"Chancellor! You might want to look at this!" Chira ran in.

"Chira? I thought you were on Shili, I thought your niece was having her baby?" Bail looked surprised to see her here.

"I was just about to leave when I received this!" Chira showed the holo of Palpatine who started to speak.

"Chancellor Organa, liking your job I presume? Well, because of your treason to me, Alderaan shall fall! Look!" behind the Emperor, there were ruins of the beautiful planet. "And someone would like to say something to you," two guards brought in a woman, with long, black hair tied up.

"Breha!" Chira gasped.

"What do want?" Bail asked.

"To have power back! What else? But I know you will not give in! I will expect you Jedi and rebels soon! And we are ready for them!" The holo fizzed out.

"We have to do something! I will fight everyone of them to take Alderaan back!" Chira growled, bearing her canine teeth.

"Chira, I appreciate that, but I believe the Jedi can handle this… hopefully".

-

"See ya round little brother," Tara chuckled as she threw her cape on. "We'll be back soon! I guarantee it!"

"Just try not to destroy the place more, Tara!" Adi Ghalia lightly laughed. Her, Mace Windu, and Plo Koon were accompanying her and Cham Syndulla's fighters to Alderaan.

"Good luck and may the Force be with you!" Obi-Wan nodded to his sister who returned it.

-

"Daddy! I wanna fly a star fighter!" Luke pouted.

"No, you're staying here with your mother and sisters, while I go and join the others," Anakin sat the boy down on his bed, "Now promise me you'll be good?"

"Mmm… okay," Luke pouted.

"Leia and Winter, promise not to sneak on with me?" Anakin turned to his daughters.

"Mm-hm," the girls reluctantly grunted.

"Okay, I should be back soon," he kissed the tops of their heads. "mind your mother and Threepio.

"Be safe and don't come back with any new marks," Padme hugged him.

"Can't promise that one," he chuckled before kissing her.

"Yuck," Luke coughed, hiding under the blanket as his father left.

-

*On the Resolute*

"Morning all!" Anakin cameo onto the bridge. He had just arrived on the flagship as they stopped by Shili to pick him up.

"How's Ahsoka?" Plo Koon turned.

"She's great, it's a girl. Her name's Padme Kalifa," Anakin grinned.

"Beautiful name," Adi acknowledged.  
"Yea… so what's going on? Sidious has taken over Alderaan? In a matter of days? How does that happen?" Anakin looked.

"We're not sure. Maybe he had set up something like this, months ago. All we know is he is threatening Breha to get to Bail. At least, that's what Chira reported," Mace Windu informed.

"I have a bad feeling about this one," Anakin shook his head.

"You and everyone on board," Tara remarked.

-

Lucas Obi-Wan Skywalker! Settle down!" Padme was holding Abigail, chasing her son around their room, "You need to take a bath! Uhh!" finally she gave up when Abi started crying and passed the buck, "Threepio can you please take care of Luke?" she flopped on the couch rocking the baby back and forth.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Lux walked in and nearly tripped over Luke as he ran by. "Man, I hope little Padme isn't going to be like this," he shook his head. "But can you please all quiet down a little? Ahsoka can't sleep much as it is".

"Sorry Lux, it's Luke, he won't be quiet and take his bath," Padme apologized. "Think you can do something about it?"

"Can I?" Lux rolled up his sleeves and scooped up the Skywalker boy.

"Uncle Lux, put me down!" Luke cried.

"Oh no! Be good like your father said and listen to your mother! She's tired as it is!" Lux wrestkled with him until he tired out and gave in.

"Thanks Lux," Padme gratefully said.

-

"Rex, you read me? Are the guys in position for the diversion?"

"Yes general Skywalker, we're waiting on you".

Anakin and Plo moved around the side of the palace when they heard the explosion they were waiting for.

"You know, there aren't as many troops as I thought," Anakin noticed.

"Very true Skywalker… I thought there would be more as well… but I didn't expect much…" Plo Koon said.

"Well, then why did we empty out the troops around Shili… oh no," Anakin looked over in realization.

-

"Hey do you guys here something?" Riyo looked up from her book.

The noise woke Ahsoka and those who were nodding out as well. Padme went to the nearest window and tried to see past the towers.

"They can't be back so soon…" she squinted.

"Mommy!" the three kids ran in, "the ships don't look like daddy's!"

"That's the Empire insignia!" Barriss gasped.

"Lux, help me up!" Ahsoka tried to lift herself out of her bed.

"Ahsoka stay down, we'll handle this! I'll call Obi-Wan and Satine. Yavin isn't too far away from here," Padme went for her commlink.

"Hello, Satine here," Satine picked up.

"Satine that whole Alderaan thing was a diversion! Massive amounts of troops are landing here on Shili!" Barriss cried over Padme's shoulder.

"We could really use some help! Contact Anakin and the others on Alderaan, we need help now, and I don't think us and the palace guards can do much on our own," Padme cut in.

"We'll do our best, may the Force be with you all," Satine signed off.

"It's butt kicking time!" Leia pounded her fist. Luke got out his lightsaber.

"Fine but if things get bad, your coming into shelter!" Padme ordered.

-

"I don't wanna take over this planet! I wanna go home!" Mara stomped. Dooku had been fed up with the toddler's demands and wanted to ever so badly silence her.

"After this you will be comfortable in the Togruta palace now move it!" Dooku pointed his lightsaber at her. She stomped past him onto the ship.

-

"In coming troops!" A guard called.

"Ready for fire!" Padme shouted. An array of blaster fire shot through and the first few rows of troopers fell, some probably not dead.

"I wanna fight some plastic heads!" Luke whined.

"Oh no, not yet you're not, now get back," Padme ducked from a blaster shot.

"General, they breached the main gate!" A female warrior announced.

"Half of you fall back to courtyard! Don't let them get past into the inner courts!" Padme yelled, whipping out her white saber.

-

"Quietly!" Dooku scolded Mara who glared at him.

"What are we doing?! You said I'd fight!" For a five year old, Mara was smart but when it came to sneaking around the palace courtyard, Doou had stumped her.

"We are kidnapping the royal family young one. We already have that self righteous Jedi princess, Alaika and that Jedi husband of hers, now the rest is here. Chira Shen will do anything to get her family back," Dooku explained, annoyed.

-

"Orza, we are outnumbered!" Kerri came in. "It is impossible to get all the troops from Alderaan here in time before we are over run!"

"We are doing our best," Tarly stood up. "However, I wish extra guards in front of Ahsoka's room. She's incapable of fighting now and I can't risk her and her daughter being murdered under our noses".

-

Ahsoka jumped awake. There was a dark presence near her.

"What is it?" Lux looked at her. Ahsoka just flipped him a blaster and grabbed her lightsabers.

"I see you are stronger in the Force now young one," Dooku stepped in.

"I'm not the same little padawan anymore," Ahsoka ignited one of her lightsabers.

"It's quite useless, fighting us, besides wouldn't you want to see your sister?"

"Where's Alaika?"

"Oh she's in a cell somewhere on Raxus. Both her and her husband," Mara folded her arms.

"I see you found a new apprentice. I'm sure she wasn't brat before you kidnapped her," Ahsoka sneered at the older man.

"Come now, you don't expect to fight me, do you?" Dooku looked at her as she struggled to even sit up.

'Help us Skyguy…' Ahsoka thought.

-

"Mommy! Auntie Soka isn't in her room! And uncle Lux!" Leia ran in.

"Neither is the king and queen! Or their son and the duchess," Winter added.

"Oh no! Where's Luke? Is Abi and Dorme okay?" Padme crouched down.

"Yes, Dorme is with Abi in her room… but I'm not sure where Luke is," Winter shook her head.

-

"Soka?!" Luke ran through the halls with no sign of the Togruta. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a a little girl with red gold curls, parts twisted in braids. "Hey!"

Mara jumped at the sound of the boy's voice.

"Are you a padawan?" Luke asked, pointing at her lightsaber. "I'm Luke, did you come with my daddy and the other Jedi? Are they here?" He blew off the first question.

"Who's your dad?" Mara looked at him, Dooku would kill her if she didn't get to the ship now, but she wanted to know more.

"I'm Luke Skywalker… aren't you a Jedi? You would know that…" Luke was talking on but Mara needed to act fast so she grabbed a knock out gas bomb and covered her mouth as she threw it down.

***Dats right, she's dangerous even as a toddler XD Writing for Leia and Mara are probably the most easiest things to do... XD**


	35. Lost

"Luke!?" Padme ran through the palace with the girls looking for him.

"LUKE!? WHERE ARE YOU!" Leia and Winter cried together. Leia heard a noise and looked out a window.

"Hey mommy! Daddy's back!" she pointed outside to the gunships.

"Thank the Force," Padme looked out as well, relieved.

"PADME! Girls!" Anakin ran in and hugged them all. "Where's Luke?"

"How did you get in? The place is crawling with droids and clones!" Padme brushed loose hair from his face.

"The others are fighting off the rest, we took out quite a bit with the ships… I'm not sure how Orza and Tarly will like a big hole in their wall," Anakin chuckled, "But where is Luke?"

"Ani, we don't know… and Ahsoka and the other members of the royal family aren't here either! They've all disappeared, and Luke is too…" Padme started crying.

"Breha wasn't there either… we think the Emperor is holding somewhere where he can keep a close eye on her until Bail agrees to his orders".

"Then… that's what must have happened to Ahsoka and the others… maybe they're still here…" Padme turned to keep looking for their son. "LUKE?!"

"Uhhh," Luke moaned sitting up. "Auntie Soka!" he looked over to see Ahsoka and the rest of her family, some unconscious still.

"Ahh, Mara I see you've brought an extra," it was count Dooku.

"He was in my way! And he said he was a Skywalker!" Mara glared at Luke. A shiver ran up his spine.

"Ahh, you are the Skywalker boy, of course! The last I saw you, you weren't even born yet. A little padawan now are we?"

"My daddy's gonna find and then he's gonna kick your butt!" Luke folded his arms and stuck out his tongue. Mara ever so slightly giggled and showed a smile before hiding it.

"What do you want with us?!" Tarly asked.

"Oh it's not you… in fact it's your sister-in-law. If I have all of you she will have no choice but stand down hostilities".

"Chira would never do such a thing!" Lux retorted. "She's not even chancellor".

"Oh but we've taken care of Organa as well, in fact you be meeting up soon I think, as well as you sister young Tano". Dooku turned to Ahsoka.

"What have you done with my sister?" Ahsoka glared.

"Nothing… yet, but worry her and her husband are both fine, for now". Mara glanced back before following Dooku out. Her green eyes flashed in playful mischief. She may be a Sith apprentice, but she was far from evil… at least Luke, hoped so.

"So if you were a Sith and kidnapped the royal family and possibly your only son… where would you take them!?" Padme said to herself. She was frustrated with letting this happen. The palace was under her watch for the battle and she let the down, and now she was kicking herself for it…

"I don't know… maybe Raxus… that's the best bet come on," Anakin stood up. Leia and Winter did as well, "No not you". Anakin pointed, "You're staying with Dorme and the others, okay?"

"Mm-hm," Leia pouted.

"Okay then".

*Aboard the Twilight*

"Padme, we'll find Luke and the others," Anakin took Padme's hand.

"I know… but I-I… it's all my fault… I let the kids go in and look for the others… and then I guess an agent ran into him and took him!" Padme started crying.

"Hey, it's also mine for falling into the trap… and I left you to fend off the troops," he held her close, resting his head on hers.

"Leeet me gooo!" Luke whined kicking against the wall of the cell.

"Quiet prisoner!" the red headed girl's little voice came. She walked up to the bars.

"Who are you anyways?" Luke glared.

"You can't remember, that's your problem!"

Luke stuck his tongue out at her and she did it back and walked away.

"Come here Luke," Ahsoka had passed little Padme to Lux and sat Luke in her lap. "We're all gonna be okay, you hear?" Luke sniffed and nodded. "Listen, your daddy will stop at nothing to make sure you and your sisters are safe, you understand".

"Yea… but what if him and mommy can't find us?" Luke asked.

"They are the best fighters I know. They will rescue us. And even if they can't I know we can do it ourselves," Ahsoka winked.

"I love you auntie Soka," Luke hugged her.

"There we are… Raxus, the Empire's base," Anakin looked out the window.

"Let's go get our son back," Padme spun her Naboo blaster into its holster.

There weren't any guards, or anybody else for that matter. Anakin could feel one of his former apprentices, which one, he didn't know.

"Come on, I can't tell if it's Ahsoka or Alaika, but one of them is in there," Anakin started.

The gates were unlocked so they just cautiously kept going.

"Ani, I don't like this, why would there be no one here?" Padme whispered.

"Because, they're too busy with something else apparently," Anakin side glanced.

"Anakin!?" Came a voice. It was one of the Tano twins for sure. The couple sprinted towards the voice in the cells. In one was Alaika and Davey Sear.

"Alaika," Anakin ran in. `"What happened?"

"We were kidnapped on our honeymoon, what else?" Alaika sarcastically laughed. "Listen, the castle isn't fully empty, and I think Dooku is after the rest of my family".

"Wait who stayed behind!?" Padme asked.

"Look out!" Davey yelled.

Anakin quickly ducked and spun around. It was general Grievous, his four arms opened with lightsabers. Anakin opened his own, followed by Padme's white blade.

"Skywalkers, Dooku thought you'd come," Grievous laughed.

"Where is Ahsoka and her family?" Anakin asked.

"And our son!" Padme added.

"They're on their way, along with the chancellor and vice chancellor to sign over the senate for their loved one," Grievous coughed.

He spun his blades and sent sparks flying from the metal floor. Anakin stepped in front of Padme to shield her. Just then they heard the sound of a ship landing.

"Aww, just in time to see you former apprentice," Grievous mechanically laughed.

Padme raised her blaster and fired at the lock panel and the ray shield disappeared. Alaika and Davey forced their lightsabers from their spot on the wall.

"I think we'll hold him," Davey side glanced.

"You too stop Dooku and free my family," Alaika agreed.

Anakin nodded as him and Padme slipped to the landing pad.

"Skyguy!?" Ahsoka's asked in shock when she saw him run out of the palace.

"Mommy!" Luke broke from the line to his mother.

"Someone stop him!" Dooku ordered. Padme rapidly shot the troopers and droids that tried to grab Luke. Padme scooped him up when he reached them.

"It matters not if we lose him," Dooku evilly smiled, "as long as we have the royal family, we have an upper hand. When Organa and Shen arrive, my master and I will have all the power back from the senate!"

"That's why we're here? Leverage?! Pretty petty of you," Kerri spat.

"It's nothing new, we simply prefer the upper hand," Dooku answered.

"Lux, hold Padme," Ahsoka gently passed her daughter to her husband.

"What are you gonna do?" Lux asked.

"Watch," Ahsoka smirked. She did a low sweep kick knocking about four troopers over and forced her lightsabers into her hands. She quickly dismantled the battle droids but turned when she heard lightsabers clashing.

Everyone looked to see Alaika and Davey with Grievous practically on top of them, fighting to the death.

"Hey Soki, think you can help us?" Alaika grunted.

Another lightsaber sound ignited, Ahsoka turned to see Dooku with his red lightsaber at Lux's neck, Padme, crying.

"One more move and they are both dead," Dooku growled.

"Guys stop," Ahsoka called to her twin and brother-in-law. They quickly stopped and stood down. Anakin and Padme as well lowered their blades.

"Good, now the Chancellor and Miss Speaker should be here momentarily. Grievous, go get her highness of Alderaan," Dooku ordered. Grievous disappeared into the castle but came back with a familiar woman with long black hair.

"Let me go!" It was Bail's wife Breha.

Dooku had let Lux go and so looked to her former master and twin who nodded. Drawing their blades again they clashed blades with Grievous and Dooku.

"Grievous!" Dooku shouted at his henchman, "Finish them!" he went for his Solar Sailor.

Tarly quickly grabbed a trooper in headlock and managed to grab his blaster. Lux did the same. Anakin, Ahsoka, Alaika, and Davey surrounded the droid general. His arms spilt from two to four and pulled out the other two lightsabers.

"Go for the joints," Anakin yelled to his wife. Padme put Luke down and one by one cut the wrists of the mechanical arms off. And Anakin swept low, cutting at the knee joints. With nothing else to do, Grievous quickly crawled away in a spider like way, as always.

When the Jedi (and senator) turned around. They saw Lux and Tarly had destroyed the remaining troopers and battle droids.  
"Come, on, everybody, on the Twilight," Anakin started to his ship.

"Wait!" Luke tried to pull from his mother's grip.

"Luke what is it?" Padme picked him up.

"There was a little girl with red hair! She should come with us too!" Luke whined.

"Luke there was no little girl with you," Padme continued on.

"Yes there was! I think she was a Jedi too".

"Well, was she in a cell with you or was she on the other side?"

"On the other side… what does that have to do wit anything?" Luke asked, confused.

"Then she wasn't a Jedi, she must be some Sith hand, now please, before anymore droids or clones come out," Padme carried him up the ramp of the Twilight.

'But she had to be… she laughed when I stuck my tongue out at Dooku,' Luke thought to himself.

***LISTEN TO LUKE! Lol Mara has a VERY big part to play in my story... for those who haven't guessed... I'm a LukexMara shipper ;)**


	36. Life Goes On

*Two Years Later*

After two years, the war yet goes on, and Riyo Chuchi and Ion Papanoida are now married and expecting a baby girl as well as Lux and Ahsoka expecting a son. The Skywalker twins, Winter, and Siri have just turned 8 and have started harder apprentice training…

"Double flip, triple somersault, low sweep, hit the dummy, dodge the mines, and stick it on the pole," Leia smirked.

"There is NO way, you can do all of THAT," Siri disagreed.

"Yea, you won't even get to the dummy!" Akita agreed.

"Oh yea?" Leia gave a smirk.

"Yea, if Akita can't do it, you can't do it! And she's 10," Siri gestured to the half Twi'Lek, half Nautolan girl.

"Luke, what do you think?" Leia crossed her arms.

"Well, this is what I have to say: If you break your neck, it WON'T be MY fault this time!" Luke shrugged.

"Gee, Luke, thanks for the support," Leia shook her head as she walked back to get a running start.

She gave a running start as she hand-sprung over the first bar and another on it as she quickly used the momentum to spring up and did a triple somersault but when she landed, she fell on the training dummies.

The three came over laughing.

"A little too much spring to your pounce, eh Skywalker?" Siri laughed.

"OW! I think fractured something!" Leia tried to get up.

"What's going on in there?" Came a voice

"Nothing, master Skywalker!" Siri called.

"What are you four doing!?" Anakin shook his head looking at his twins and Siri and Akita.

"They're laughing when I'm in pain!" Leia dramatically fell back, sprawled on the mat.

"Oh really," Anakin picked her up. "And what insane stunt did you think you could do THIS time, might I ask?"

"She keeps trying to do more flips than we can, that's all," Akita shrugged.

"I almost regret having you spend time around me…" Anakin sighed. "Your mom's right, you have way too much of my DNA… you SURE you wouldn't rather be at the senate with her and Winter?"

"No! I wanna be like you!" Leia shook her head.

Anakin sighed, it seems he couldn't tame Leia's enthusiasm to fight in the war. "come on, we're going to see master Offee about your leg. You three… keep training, but I better come back to find all of in need of medical attention".

"Dad, why doesn't Auntie Barriss get married?" Leia asked on their way to the medical wing of the new Jedi Temple.

"Leia, shh," Anakin chuckled.

"But she's been dating Luco since she was 16! That's since before I was even born!"

"She'll do it when she's ready, now shh," he patted her head as they walked through, to the med center.

"Hi Anakin," Barriss looked up from her files. "What brings Leia in for this time?"

"Landed wrong on her leg when she tried to show off," Anakin eyed his daughter who sheepishly smiled.

"Alright, come on in," Barriss sighed.

"Auntie Barriss," Leia started, "Why haven't married Luco yet?"

"What?" Barriss laughed.

"I mean, you like him don't you?"

"Yes, of course, but I'm too busy to worry about that right now sweetie," Barriss took her from Anakin.

"Oh… auntie Soka thinks you should, she says it a lot," Anakin shot her look.

"Oh really? She does, does she?" Barriss smiled, "Well, I hope she's willing pay for my wedding".

"Oh but she said she would!"

"Okay, Leia that's enough," Anakin cut off whatever else his daughter was about to say. "Now I'm going over to the nursery to pick up Abi since your mother can't do it today. Barriss, if she gives any trouble just call me". Anakin left.

*At the Senate*

"Work, work, work," Padme shook her head. "Winter, sweetie, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure mommy," Winter's head popped up from the other side of the desk.

"Do you think you give these papers to Speaker Shen for me? She needs to sign off and pass it along to the meeting later," Padme handed the holopads.

"Okay!" Winter hopped out.

"When will the work end?" Padme sighed to herself, falling back into her chair.

"About, right now," Padme jumped up to see Anakin with Abigail next to her.

"You scared me!" Padme shook her head.

"Honestly, I am not that quiet," Anakin chuckled passing their youngest daughter to her mom.

"Where's the twins? And Siri and Akita? I thought you were watching them?"

"Well, they were in the gym when I had to run something to master Yoda, and when I came back I found Leia was showing off and probably fractured something in her leg,' Anakin explained.

"I thought you said she would be more quiet than Luke," Padme rocked her two year old.

"Yea, well, remember when I said 'The way the baby kicks, it has to be a girl'?" Anakin asked.

"Yeeea," Padme slowly answered.

Well, I'm starting think the softer kicks, was Luke… not Leia," Anakin finished.

"Well, the way she cried as a baby certainly was pointing to trouble," Padme said.

"Hey, you can't blame whininess on me, okay? Besides she stopped crying when I held her," Anakin kissed her cheek.

"No, I can. Listen, I have meeting in a little bit, you can handle the kids right? And by kids, I also mean Obi-Wan's and Satine's. And also I won't be home till after dinner so that's your job tonight". Padme passed Abigail back.

"Yea, we'll be fine, plus Ahsoka will be over so it should be an interesting night," Anakin kissed her. "I'll see you later senator".

"Alright, Barriss, what did she break this time?" Anakin came in.

"Her shin. It's not totally broken, but she'll need a splint. I already patched it up as much as I could, but it will bruise. She knows all the healing trances, just don't bother her when she is," Barriss reported.

"Look dad, I'm almost all the way better!" Leia was already walking on the bad leg.

"That's great princess, but come on, we need to swing by the nursery and pick up Ahsoka, because she's coming over tonight along with Siri Kenobi and her brother," started out the door.

"Is Akita still staying over?" Leia asked.

"Yea, you know masters Secura and Fisto aren't back yet with Obi-Wan, now come on."

*Later back at the Skywalker Apartment*

"Dad, when's mom coming home?" Luke asked.

"I told you, not till late," Anakin started getting annoyed by the kids, and Padme wanted to have ANOTHER baby?! They were busy enough constantly babysitting everyone elses besides their own four. "Now please, play with the others".

"But the only boy is Anakin, and he's two!" Luke whined.

"Then please, Luke get properly dressed, we're going to Dex's Diner for dinner with Ahsoka, okay?"

"Alright," Luke slouched as he walked to his room. What was so wrong with his training robes that should change?

"I see you're overwhelmed," Ahsoka snorted, carrying little Padme.

"Yea, well, Snips, you're on your second, I'm stuck with four, and maybe soon a fifth if Padme has her way… and then some on a regular basis," Anakin crossed his arms.

"Oh right because my over energetic two-year-old is NOT a problem at all, Lux and I enjoy chasing her around just to put her to sleep," Ahsoka sarcastically laughed.

"I'm starting to think you should leave".

"I could, Riyo was having a baby shower, but that was postponed because of her meeting tonight and if I left then no one would listen to you," Ahsoka smirked.

"You still have it easier than me," Anakin shook his head.

"Come on, let's round the others up," Ahsoka rolled her eyes walking down the hall.

*In the Senate Chambers*

"Won't Sidious attack us at the backbone of the Republic? They already have attempted personal attacks on both of you!" Senator Taa pointed.

"There is one option!" Satine drew the attention. "We must become what a small handful of us once did three years ago". She paused. "We must no longer be a Republic, not until this war ends! We must become the Rebel Alliance!"

"Rebels!? I didn't sign up for this!" one shouted.

"Senator Kryze, does make a point!" Bail interrupted the commotion. "We can no longer function as long as this Sith opposes. From here on out, myself, Chira, and a handful of trusting senators: Mothma, Tills, Amidala, Kryze, Bonteri, Chuchi, Papnoida, Shen, and captain Ackbar of Mon Cala shall be as a council, until this war is over!"

"We all have a say in this Organa!" Burtoni shouted.

"Says the woman who supplies clones to the enemy! I'm surprised you've hung around for all these years in our republic when you're aiding and embedding the enemy!" Tills countered.

"Senator Burtoni you are dismissed from this Alliance!" Chira pointed for one of the exits.

"It matters not! Dooku pays more money for them, than you ever did!" Burtoni shouted before exiting.

"Now, I suggest that put more money towards our bases and armor for our new troops! And this time they are volunteers, not genetically grown," Kerri spoke up.

More shouts and arguments started up. Padme looked down and sighed, "This is going to be a very long night…" she said to herself. She just hoped Anakin and the others would be alright.

*On the Way Back Home*

"Dad!" Leia cried.

"What is it now!?" Anakin asked, annoyed.

"Luke keeps pulling on my braids! And he's being annoying!" Winter answered.

"Leia and Siri started it!" Luke countered.

"What did I do!? Told you not to sit next to me cuz you're still dripping with sweat from training?" Siri asked in disgust.

As the arguing continued, Ahsoka's voice joined as well as Padme's cries. Anakin turned to Akita who was holding Abigail and little Anakin Kenobi in the passenger seat.

"Akita, I just want you to know that I appreciate your silence, and for keeping those two quiet," Anakin thanked.

"Well, I get stuck babysitting most of the new younglings so I'm used to it all, I guess," Akita smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Luke shouted.

"All of you shut it! Everyone passing by can hear you!" Anakin turned around when they came to a red light. "Now all of you be quiet until we get home or you ALL will be stuck cleaning Sarahphena's litter box! That and I will tell your parents, Siri, that you are being difficult!"

All sat back in their seats, silently. Anakin nodded in satisfaction and turned back around.

*The Next Morning*

"Well, good morning sleepy senator," Anakin said as Padme trudged into the kitchen.

"How did it go last night… with the kids?" Padme yawned.

"They all certainly shut up when I threatened they would clean the cat's litter box," Anakin chuckled.

"What did you do for dinner last night?" she asked.

"We went to Dex's for dinner," he answered.

"Good… they behaved there right?" Padme looked up from the coffee pot.

"Yea, but the ride back was horrendous… I think most people driving by our speeder thought they were all mine and Ahsoka's kids… we got some odd looks from the kid's complaining," Anakin shook his head. "You SURE you want another kid?"

"Well, I promised Luke we'd give him a little brother to even it out," she kissed his cheek. "There wildness is all your genetics though. I have nothing to do with that… where are they all now anyways?"

"At the table, with Ahsoka refereeing… Luke and Siri have been at it a lot lately… I'm wondering if Luke likes her, or if it's really is disdain," Anakin side glanced. Just then there was a loud bark that made the couple jump.

In the dining room Luke's dog was busy chasing Sarahphena and three rabbits around the table, the younger ones laughing.

"Is it JUST me? Does every parent go through this?" Anakin turned to his wife.

"Not all… I guess we're some of the very few lucky ones," Padme lightly smiled. Quickly Sarahphena lept over and Padme scooped the Calico up.

"Luke, tell Padawan to stop chasing my rabbits!" Leia growled at her twin.

Luke sighed getting up, "Come here Padawan, come on," The husky obeyed and followed Luke out. Leia angrily picked up her three rabbits: Ahsoka, Fuzz and Fur.

"Leia, please put the rabbits away," Anakin sighed.

"Sorry dad, I'm not sure how they got out in the first place," Leia obeyed.

Just then they heard someone come in.

"Anybody home?" Obi-Wan and Satine walked in.

"Daddy!" Siri got up and jumped into his arms. Even little Ani tried to get up from his highchair. Satine picked him up out of it.

"Thank the Force, I wasn't sure how much I could take," Anakin sighed in relief.

"They didn't behave I take it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh they did… once I threatened them with cleaning the litter box," Anakin chuckled.

"Well, we'll see you later," Satine started out of the door.

"Bye, Leia and Akita! See you later at the Temple," Siri waved.

***Lol the cat's litter box bit was my favorite XD Ah the joys of big families right? Let's just say last summer when my dad's three brothers and their wives and kids were all out and we had this big barbeque... I have four cousins, I'm the third youngest... my brother IS the youngest...and we all were wrestling and playing in the pool and joyfully annoying the crap out of one another...**

**To be honest I subconsciously throw characteristics of my family into my stories. Sometimes I don't realize it but I do it XD **

**hope you get some good laughs... I am almost caught up with posting the story on here T.T Might post a couple more later...**


	37. Fencing and Star Fighters

*A week Later on Raxus*

"Mara, are you even listening to me!?" Mara's head snapped up at Dooku's voice.

"What is it, father?" Mara looked back at Dooku. She didn't truly believe he was her father, she thought she remember her parents differently than a Sith lord and maiden with curly red hair.

"I said to practice with the sparring droid, now go," Dooku shooed her away.

Mara was 9 years old, and tired of constant training. Her mind wandered to other things most of the time. For one she had this memory in her head of the little boy with the messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

'He was Skywalker!' Mara remembered, 'I saw him with the general two years ago when I looked out the window of the ship'. Why couldn't she have a family like him? With siblings she could play with.

She walked up to her room and flipped her droid on and grabbed a fencing sword, not her most favorite of activities.

"Alright Z-9," she addressed the droid, he was her only friend, "If father wants me to be the Emperor's Hand, I need sword practice or something. Kick it up to level 10".

"Yes Mara. But please, try not to damage me again?" the droid asked.

"That's why I'm upping the level," Mara laughed.

"Come on! Why can't I be star fighter pilot?! Even mom get's to do it!" Luke stomped.

"The same reason I gave Leia, you are 8 years old, you're not ready," Anakin didn't even look up from the holopad.

"But when, then?"

"I'll make you a deal," Anakin looked down, "When you're ten then I'll start teaching you".

"But you were 9 when you stopped that blockade!" Luke reminded his father of one of his favorite stories.

"Yes, but I didn't really know what I was doing and I had Artoo," Anakin covered.

"I can do it with Artoo…" Luke muttered walking away.

"Hello Skyguy," Ahsoka and Alaika came in.

"Hey girls, what brings you here?" Anakin looked back from his seat.

"To give you this," Ahsoka handed him a violet envelope. Anakin opened it to see it was a wedding invite.

"She didn't?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Yep Barriss and Luco are getting married next month! At the temple though, but our family insisted on paying for decorations and everything. Looks like Leia convinced her," Alaika giggled.

"Oh and after this one, we're planning on setting Jaunjey and Konu up," Ahsoka winked.

"Oh, so now you're both the Jedi Matchmakers?" Padme laughed, coming in.

"You could say that," Alaika giggled.

"Well, we'll be there, for sure," Padme took the invite from Anakin.

-

Luke walked into his sisters' bedroom where they were around their little table playing tea party.

"Luke! I said if you're gonna join us, it's a black tie event!" Leia fixated her little crown. When Luke didn't respond she rolled her eyes, "More tea Sir Fuzzball?" She poured a cup for the stuffed Ewok.

"Hey!" Luke noticed his stuffed animal. "What did you do to him!?"

"Leia and I gave him a bow tie, top hat and a monocle, why?" Winter asked.

"AND my General Wookie action figure?" Luke picked up the toy from its chair.

"Fine! Take Count Kash, he was being mean to Misty anyways," Leia shrugged hugging her Togruta doll.

"You are weird…" Luke shook his head, walking across the hall to his room where his big husky was, with a leash in his mouth.

"Dad," Luke walked out. "Can we take Padawan for a walk?"

"Sure, hook on the leash and we can go," Anakin got up. Then the commlink rang. "Skywalker here".

"Anakin, Imperial troops are trying to bypass the blockade around Coruscant... again, we need you up there now," it was Jaunjey.

"Alright, I'm on my way now," Anakin said.

"I'm coming too," Padme added.

"But da-" Luke started.

"Luke, I'm sorry but we have to do this," Anakin said going out the door.

"Tekla will be over in a couple minutes to look after you and the others. Right now though, I trust you and Leia to mind Abi, okay?" Padme asked. Luke quietly nodded. "Good, we'll see you in a few hours, depending".

*A few minutes later*

"Leia, do you ever feel, that mom and dad think we can't do anything?" Luke looked over.

"Sometimes, but then again, I don't see your problem!" Leia shrugged. "Now shh..."

"You mean you're okay with not being able to be fighter pilots, go on dangerous missions, or even walk your own dog with dad?" Luke asked, shocked at the answer.

"Maybe dad is hesitant with you because you normally follow mommy around… and I'm the one who normally fixes Artoo and the ships and stuff with daddy," Leia shrugged again, "Now be quiet I love this part!" She hushed again trying to watch the racer movie.

"Hello?" Tekla popped her head in.

"Hi Tekla!" Winter waved.

"I take your parents left already?" Tekla picked her up.

"Yea, they have to fight... AGAIN" Leia nodded.

"Well, is Abi in the nursery?" the aid asked.

"Yea, she's sleeping though," Leia answered.

"Alright then, they'll be out for a couple hours until the ships leaves". The sky attacks on the blockades became such a routine; everyone pretty much started getting used to it, even the younger kids.

*That Night*

"A good flight I take it?" Tekla got up and handed Abi to Padme's arms.

"I'll say, sent them running, as usual," Anakin stretched, yawning in his usual cocky tone.

"Where are the kids?" Padme looked around.

"Oh it was getting late so I sent them to bed," Tekla answered.

"I still sense their awake, I'm going in, see you later Tekla," Anakin started up the hall to kid's rooms. "Hey Luke," he poked his head into his son's room.

"Hey dad… are they gone?" Luke sat up.

"As usual," Anakin sat on the edge of the bed. "Miss us?"

"Yea…" Luke quietly answered. Anakin could sense an edge of contempt.

Anakin took a breath before continuing, "You know, I was… I was talking to, um, master Sear, and uh, if you want, you can start learning the ropes for piloting, if you want". Luke looked up when the sentence was completed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea, you and Leia if you still want to," Anakin smiled.

"Are you kidding, yea!" Luke jumped and was hanging from Anakin's shoulders.

"Alright, buddy, but you have to go to sleep first," he put back down and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight Luke".

"Night dad," Luke whispered back.

"He, he, sorry about that Z-9," Mara uneasily laughed as she helped her droid it's feet.

"It's alright Mara," he responded.

"Well, I think you need a break, I'll get the maintenance droids to fix you up with nice oil bath," Mara smiled patting her droid on his metallic shoulder. When the droid left Mara sighed and took off her gloves and ran her hands through her curly red hair.

"If I run away now, I would have nowhere to go…" She said to herself, "Maybe join those Jedi…" but shook the thought and decided to get to bed. It was late in the mid rim so she headed for her upstairs bedroom.

***Back to updating this on here... been a while XD Well, it's more than halfway updated. I'm trying to update to chapter 50 before posting more if on DA XD**

**So thanks to everyone who's been reading this! I really appreciate it :) **

**Well that's all for now, maybe I'll update some more chapter later...**

**~Marissa**


	38. The New Girl

**Holy smokes! I totally forgot about updating this! Lol hardly any reviews but this is my most viewed story XD So uh... yea I guess, I've been so fixated on my Ninjago fics I forgot to update! XD **

* * *

*Two Days Later*

"Miss Jade, I have mission for you," Sidious invited the young girl in. "I understand your abilities have grown quite a bit since last I saw you train".

"Yes master," Mara answered.

"And because of your abilities, I have an assignment for you".

"What would that be?" she looked over.

"I need you to be on the inside, as Jedi youngling so you can steal a holocron from the vault. The last attempt failed and I know, though your nine, you amazing assassin abilities".

"Father has… over exaggerated".

"No matter, you will go into the temple as padawan, your master was Dora Aunce, who was murdered by a bounty hunter, and you escaped".

"But who is this Jedi?" Mara squinted.

"She was a wild knight, you could say, she barely reported in and had her own little base on Vanccar. However, she was recently murdered," Sidious threw her two lightsabers.

One of them was blue the other green. "The Blue one was Aunce's but you will use the green one instead of your red, but keep hidden wherever they put you up".

"Yes master Sidious," Mara bowed.

*The next day*

"Leia! Please stop drawing the fire to younger ones please and just deflect it!" Maui shook his head. He was recently appointed as the new lightsaber training for the padawans 8-10.

"Sorry master Lun!" Leia sheepishly smiled; looking over to the poor kids who were blasted a couple times.

Luke and Siri were back to back with their training droids. "I always hated the sparring droids," Siri shook her head.

"There's something we can agree on," Luke grinned.

"Everyone please, stop for a moment," Maui's voice was heard and the droids shut down. The padawans came over to see Jaunjey with a young girl behind her. "We have a new padawan joining us here at the temple".

"Yes, Maui, she said was Dora Aunce's apprentice but she was recently murdered, so she came here," Jaunjey said.

"What is her name?" Maui asked.

"I'm Jade Callista," the girl timidly said.

"What does she look like?" Luke was trying to look around Maui and Jaunjey to see who had joined them. Then the two knights parted to reveal a familiar girl with red curls, some locks in braids, with emerald green eyes. Luke and her gaze locked and Luke knew he'd seen her before but he decided not to say anything, guessing he may be wrong.

"Come on Luke, I'll dual with you," Leia put hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Oh… okay Leia…" Luke slowly turned around.

"Luke! Come on!" Leia snapped her brother out of it, "Why do keep looking at the new girl?"

"Oh… no reason… it's just I thought I saw her before…" Luke shrugged.

"You think every girl with red is someone you've seen before! Now focus and dual with me!"

"Okay!" Luke sighed.

"Hey! I was gonna use that," Siri growled.

"It doesn't seem like Siri is getting along with her," Leia giggled.

Siri and Mara were wrestling with one of the helmets until Akita came in between. Maui had stepped out and so Akita was standing in, as she was the most responsible.

"Siri, let Jade have it, she is new," Akita handed the helmet to Mara. When Akita turned around, Mara stuck her tongue out at Siri and snickered.

"That's where I saw her!" Luke turned to Leia. "More than two years ago when we went to Shili… remember I was kidnapped?"

"Of course doofus! We spent hours looking for you! Mom was worried sick!" Leia rolled her eyes.

"Well, before I passed out, I ran into THAT girl!" Luke pointed. "She asked me if I was the son of Anakin Skywalker, then I heard someone calling her… but I don't remember her name being Jade… or a woman's voice calling her…"

"You're point?" Leia crossed her arms.

"My point is, it was a man who called for her and her master is supposedly a woman! And if she was a Jedi, she would have been in the cell with me and auntie Soka's family! And her name wasn't Jade…" Luke started to get annoyed.

"Maybe she just looks like her, how do you know it was her?"

"Because when I stuck my tongue out at the man who was holding us, her laughed the same way! And she did the same when his back was turned".

"Skywalkers," the two's heads turned. Maui was back. "Your dad's here to pick you up".

The twins walked past the others, Luke purposely walked right into Mara who was practice with the blast shield down.

"Watch it!" She through off her helmet, "can't you see-" she stopped suddenly when she truned to look at who bumped into her. She shook her head and walked away.

"See? It was her!" Luke whispered.

"That doesn't mean anything," Leia rolled her eyes.

"Before I even set you up in the simulator, I want you to go over the controls," Anakin was sitting in his Delta fighter with Luke and Leia on the sides. "Of course though, Leia you've fixed this rust bucket with me plenty of times…" Anakin trailed off when he noticed Luke wasn't paying attention. "Something wrong Luke?"

"Yea... I guess I'm not into this today…" he shrugged.

"It was you who wanted to learn how to fly a fighter… are you sure that something isn't wrong?"

"Dad, Luke thinks that the new girl in our class is the same one Luke met when he was kidnapped… he thinks she's some Sith spy! Just move on and teach me," Leia pushed the conversation aside and turned to the fighter's screen.

"Luke there was nobody else when we were leaving Raxus," Anakin continued.

"But… the Sith haven't been trying anything else other than attacking the blockade… now I think she's trying get something… from the temple…" Luke tried continuing but Anakin didn't want to hear any more of it.

Mara sat on her small bed and flipped her holo on. She'd re wired it so no one could tap in.  
"I'm in…" she whispered.

"Good, now I want you to gain the trust of a fellow padawan, so you will have someone who will standby you in case you should get caught," the Sith said.

"Yes master Sidious… however I have a problem," Mara bit her lip before continuing, "the Skywalker boy, he is on all my classes, I believe he recognized me earlier today".

"Surely you don't think he will tell someone, and have them believe him? Do you?" Sidious asked.

"No master, I was just thinking, he could be the one I gain trust from, and just blame the entire thing on him, should I get caught," she suggested.

"Have the Skywalker boy take blame? A worthy idea, but do not make anything obvious. You are a highly trained assassin for a child, and I do not want anything screwed up".

"Yes master," Mara quickly bowed. "And I believe I have found a way to get even closer to Luke".

*The Following Day*

"Okay, so you have three classes today and after that we'll go down to the simulator and you guys can give it a go. Sounds good?" Anakin was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple with Luke and Leia who nodded in agreement. "Good, I'll be in the command center and I have a council meeting, so I'll be around all day".

"Okay dad," Leia smiled.

"Luke, you okay?" Anakin noticed Luke was being awfully quiet.

"Oh… yea… it's just I sense something…" Luke started, but an explosion sounded through the temple. The three found that a few turns away, Mara covered in black soot, the room behind her destroyed.

"What happened here?" Anakin looked down at her.

"Master Skywalker, I'm the new Jedi, Jade Castilla," Mara bowed. "My master, Dora Aunce, was murdered recently by a bounty hunter. I think that's who planted the bomb in my room," Mara lied.

"And there are no more rooms for the younglings available… huh?" Leia asked. Mara shook her head.

"Oh well, it looks like Mara's getting a temple transfer," Luke was eager to get her out.

"No, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if she stayed over until her room is fixed," Anakin looked over to his son whose jaw dropped at the statement.

"Oh thank you so much master Skywalker," Mara bowed again. "I will be over tonight, after my classes". Mara ran off to somewhere secluded to report her scheme had worked.

"Are you insane?! You can't let her stay with us!" Luke said.

"She's is a harmless nine year old, and I don't want you making her feel uncomfortable," Anakin dropped off the twins. "Now, try and make friends with her, please? Because I don't want any fights during Abi's birthday party… you remember last year". Luke just pouted.

"Here Jade, you can have our auntie Soka's old room," Leia led Mara in.

"Cool," Mara dropped her bag.

"Now you're welcome to stay as long as it takes to rebuild that sector…" Leia walked out.

A couple seconds later Luke stood in the door way, glaring at her. "What?" Mara put her hands on her hips.

"You're name isn't Jade Castilla, is it?" Luke asked.

Mara laughed, "Oh, you think I'm a Sith apprentice, right?" she flashed a smile. "You dad told me about you r crazy ideas".

"Well, I stand by it," Luke didn't flinch. He walked up so they were almost nose to nose. "The point is, I don't trust, and if I sense anything out of place, if you dare as to threaten my sisters, you can guarantee that I'll be there".

"That's what you think," Mara smirked to herself when he left.

*Two days later*

"I don't know Padme, that boy worries me sometimes…" Anakin shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Padme lightly laughed.

"He's keeps saying that that Castilla girl is some Sith spy… it's kind of getting annoying…" Anakin chuckled. "I personally think he's going mental because he has to put up with three sisters".

"I don't know Ani… he might have little brother soon," Padme lightly said.

"Yea, I'm not so sure I can handle another kid," Anakin took a sip of his tea.

Padme looked at him, "Uh… Ani I don't think you'll have say in that matter of a 4th child".

"No, I'm sure I do," Anakin sarcastically smiled back.

Padme sighed, he wasn't catching on apparently, "Anakin".

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You seem to not understand".

"No, I do… you want to have another baby, and I'm not sure that's a good idea right now," Anakin shrugged.

"Oh for the love of the Force," Padme rolled her eyes, "Anakin I'm already pregnant!" Immediately following the statement Anakin's mug fell and broke. "O my gosh, Anakin, are you okay?" Padme covered her mouth.

"Wuh? Yea... but you… you're-we're gonna have another baby?" he asked again.

"Yes," she quietly nodded. "5 weeks".

"So you're not that far along," Anakin used the Force to throw away the broken mug.

"I'm just hoping it's a boy… for Luke," Padme smiled.

"Well," Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist, " I don't care as long as he or she, doesn't adopt what seems to be my traits".

"No, we don't need all of them being like that," Padme stood on her tip toes to kiss her husband.

"How do we know Mara will succeed?" Dooku asked, "She is only nine years old".

"It matters not, if she fails, I always have a backup plan," Sidious evilly smiled.

"What do you mean my master?" Dooku slightly raised his eyebrows.

"You will know in due time Darth Tyrannous, you will know".

**So thanks for reading/following/faving. You guys are great. And 'm still trying to work on the next chapter to update it on DA! XD I'm lazy... you all know it XD **

**So thanks again! **

**~Mar**


	39. Deceit

**Been doing some much needed updated... sorry guys for taking forever... all of it is published on DA... but... I just have this incredibly hard time with posting on here as well XD anyways, hope you guys like my crazy story so far **

* * *

*Five days later*

"I don't see your problem with Jade, she's awesome!" Leia laughed at her brother who was at his desk writing out his theories… he was officially obsessed with figuring out what Mara was up to.

"And what insane things have you been doing? Breaking more limbs?" Luke didn't turn from his holopad.

"Ha ha ha," Leia sarcastically laughed. "No, I mean she's awesome and fun… and not boring like you…" Luke still didn't turn. "Master Windu will NEVER find out it was us who let that minock into his room," Leia giggled.

"And where did she find a minock!?" Luke turned.

"I don't know! I'm sure she found one when she was sneaking through the sewer lines or something," Leia shrugged.

"Oh sure… wait, why would she sneak though the sewer lines in the temple!?" Luke asked.

"Stop asking questions! I don't know! But every youngling does at least once in their life!"

"Not me…"

"Well, Luke, as a matter of fact, I have a couple times…" Leia crossed her arms, "Even dad and auntie Soka did it when they were kids".

"Whatever Leia…" Luke got up. "I'm looking for 'Jade'" Luke said with contempt.

"Remember what mom and dad said!" Leia called after him.

Luke found Mara in her room, she looked surprised to see him there and quickly rushed to put whatever it was she was doing away.

"Luke… what a joy it is to see you," she said with a hint of disgust.

"Your name isn't Jade Callista… is it?" Luke folded his arms.

"Oh this again," Mara rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry if you're getting me confused with someone else… but I am a Jedi, I am not a Sith spy".

"How do I know you're not lying?" Luke squinted.

"Look," Mara tossed her green lightsaber to him, "This is the lightsaber Dora Aunce and I made on Illum… I even engraved my initials on the hilt".

"I see… alright… whatever…" Luke shook his head and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait stiff," Mara gave a smile. 'Perfect, he trusts me…' "You're sister's been saying that you're such a stiff…"

"SO I've been told," Luke sounded annoyed.

"Well, do this with me… and you won't be called that anymore," Mara smirked.

"You think pulling a prank will stop my sister and friends from calling me that?" Luke raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Come on! It's nothing big and dangerous… just a little gag," Mara put a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile.

"So wait a sec…" Luke started as him and Mara walked knee deep in Force knew what ran through the sewer pipes, "You want to break into the Master Archives!?"

"Yep! Come on, we'll just move some stuff around and no one will be the wiser," Mara laughed.

"But… only members of council like my dad and uncle Obi are allowed in… what if we're caught!?" Luke looked around.

"We won't! I guarantee it," Mara kept going, "My master trained me in the art of stealth…"

"Here! This line runs over the archive room," Mara flipped out her lightsaber and cut a hole in and hopped down. 'Now where are those holocrons?!'

"What?" Luke looked at her.

"I didn't say anything…" Mara shrugged.

"No… but you thought something…" Luke squinted. "You just didn't want to mess with things here did you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about… let's go… you go that way I'll go this way," Mara pointed. The two split but Luke quickly hid behind a shelf.

"Now… where are you," Mara whispered looking for the vault which held the treasure her masters were seeking. "There!" she quietly smirked as she entered the room she was looking for.

Inside was a wall with different colored cubes. Some blue, some green. But it was the one that was different that caught her green eyes.

"A Sith holocron!" She said in awe as she held the triangular red block.

"Jade!" Mara whipped around to see Luke standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a angry look on his face. Mara slipped the holocron into her should satchel and pulled out her lightsaber, her true one.

"I knew!" Luke pulled out his green blade, "You were after something! A Sith holocron!"

Mara laughed, "I am not your average child," Mara smirked as she circled. "Since birth I was being trained to be the hand of the great and powerful Emperor Sidious and if I get this to him, my father will surely praise me".

"Father?" Luke looked confused.

"Yes! I am the daughter of Count Dooku… and my name is not Jade," she said in disgust, "I am Mara, servant of the empire. You and your sister were my pawn into showing me around this place! And now I have the secrets of the Force in my hands and the Sith will be more powerful than ever!"

As she spoke Luke slipped a small palm comm out of his tunic pocket and pressed it.

"What, Luke?" Anakin picked it up but all heard was Mara's voice, telling everything that she was saying. "Oh Force… Luke was right about her".

"I won't let you escape this Temple," Luke blocked her exit.

"Don't you get it?" she asked as if he was deaf. "I have gone through rigorous training in order to be allowed to do this!"

"But you can't! Mara, I saw how you treated Dooku all those years ago when we were younger… you don't love this, you aren't evil," Luke countered, he believed half of it, but he was trying to buy time for his father and the Jedi to get there.

"You don't know me, you don't understand what is expected of me," Mara glared, "Now move aside," she Force sprinted through, Luke shoved out of the way as she darted towards the hole she made in the pipe lines. But she found it was sealed shut.

"I sealed it Mara!" Luke called after her, "the only way is through the door, where everyone in the library can see you running".

"Fine… you have me…" Mara looked down and dropped her lightsaber. Luke cautiously walked over and forced the lightsaber into her hand. When he was close enough she decided to make her move. "I know you probably find girls icky now, right?"

"Just the lying, sith kind," Luke grimaced.

"Well… I'm sorry for doing this then… I really like you Luke Skywalker," Mara quickly grabbed him, kissed his cheek, grabbed her lightsaber and sprinted out. Luke could the clatters of chairs, shouts, and the igniting of lightsabers.

When Luke walked out, Anakin and the other Jedi and Leia were there.

"I told you she was a spy…" Luke sighed.

Anakin walked over and picked him up, "Luke, I am so sorry for not believing you, who was she? What was in that bag she had?"

"Her name is Mara Jade… but she says she's the daughter of Count Dooku… she stole a holocron… the red and black triangle one…"

"I didn't know Dooku had a child… or was even married for that fact…" Obi-Wan brushed his beard.

"She said she was the hand of the emperor or something…" Luke shrugged.

"The emperor was the chancellor in disguise when you were born… Abigail was born after the first temple was destroyed… this wasn't the first one we're in…" Anakin explained.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her…" Luke sniffed.

"Don't worry about… what's that on your cheek?" Anakin noticed a pink mark on his son's cheek.

"I almost had her when but she moved so fast… she said she liked me and I think she kissed me…" Luke rubbed the mark off his cheek.

"Come on buddy, let's go home, okay?" Luke nodded.

**Thanks for reading :) I hope to update again tomorrow or sometime this week! :)**

**~Mar**


	40. Who's Your Daddy?

*The following Day*

"My master," Mara got down on one knee then pulled out the red and black holocron, "I have deceived the Skywalker boy and he was tricked into helping me".

"Excellent my dear," Sidious patted her on the head. "You are proving as a most excellent assassin for our cause. Now run along".

Mara stood up, bowed and walked out of the emperor's throne room.

When she got up to her room she just sat on her bed, thinking. What was it about Luke that she felt so guilty about stealing? She answered it herself.

"Miss Mara, glad to see your back," Z-9 her only friend and personally training and servant droid rolled in.

"Hey Z-9," Mara listlessly said.

"How was your mission? You are well, I take it?"

"Yea… master Sidious said I did well..."

"Yet you seem sad," Z-9 noticed.

"I guess… I had to trick a couple of kids into helping me find my way through the tunnels and secret passage ways, only padawans and youngling knew about… and when I gained the trust of this boy… he led me to the archive vaults and that's when I seized the opportunity".

"But you seem sad," the droid cocked it's head.

"I guess. I don't know… I felt different when his parents welcomed me into their home… I saw he had three sisters… and I don't have any siblings at all… and… it seemed like there were a lot of people who cared and loved him…"

"You have a family still," the droid patted her shoulder.

"Yea… I guess… but I never ever see my mom, and dad always is pushing me to train… I don't know… if I run away, I have nowhere to go… and Luke and his family won't ever trust me again… I guess I will continue my Sith training," Mara flopped back on her small bed; untying her Jedi youngling braids and re-braided her double braided hair band.

-

"Luke, relax! You did all you could… she was just too clever and fast," Winter and Leia were trying to cheer their brother up about the whole matter.

"Yea, but she tricked me! She tricked me than she tells me she likes me and kissed me!"

"She tricked all of us! You can bet your life she will never deceive us again if she shows her snippy red head around here again!" Leia angrily assured.

"Kids," Padme yelled, "grandma and grandpa are here, come on out and say hi".

"Kay mom!" Leia called back as she got up, "Come on".

"Yea, he's the Chosen One, why do you want to know?" Ventress raised a brow. "What's Skywalker to you?"

"Oh, I am… an old friend let's say…"

"What did you say your name is?" The spy asked.

"Achone," the man turned to head up from the underground. "Thank you miss Ventress".

"Don't get used to it, just because I'm a Rebel underground spy, doesn't mean I'm always this way," she put her hands on her hips.

"Of course, now I must be leaving". Achone pulled his hood up more, walking on to the nearest ride back to the top. _"Anakin… the Chosen One? Could it really be him?"_

"Oh Padme, darling congratulations, let us know as soon as you find out if it's a boy or girl," Jobal hugged her daughter.

"Mommy, can you make it a brother!? I'm tired of playing with girls," Luke asked.

"Hey!" Abi cried.

"And Abigail you've grown so much since the last time we saw you, happy birthday," Ruwee picked her up.

"What didja get me?" she asked.

"Abi," Anakin chuckled.

"It's alright Anakin," Jobal smiled, "as a matter of fact, we did get you something Abi". She bent down to pick up a small stuff tusk cat. Abi's face lit up.

"I love it!" she cuddled it.

"It's tusk cat," Padme told her, "I used to ride one when I lived at the palace".

"I guess this is the place," Achone looked at the door, hearing the family on the other side. "I have to know" he shook his head before knocking on the door.

"Who could that be? Padme are you expecting anybody?" Anakin looked over. Padme shook her head. Anakin opened the door to the man. "Can I help you?" Anakin asked.

"Are you Anakin Skywalker?" he asked.

"Yes… who are y-" Anakin was taken aback as the man hugged him.

"I thought I lost you all those years ago," Achone said.

"Who are you? You know me?" Anakin asked.

"You of course don't remember… you were a baby when I left, I am Achone," Achone said.

"Uh, Achone," Padme stepped forward, "Why don't you sit down and explain this visit?"

Anakin and Padme were sitting with the kids and her parents.

"Now, who are you?" Anakin asked.

"My name is Achone… Skywalker, and I am your father".

"I had no father…" Anakin tried not to believe it… but it was kind of hard to… Anakin looked so much like him. "It was just me and my mother on Tatooine".

Achone chuckled and shook his head, "I see Shmi never wanted you to know the whole truth and told you that you never had a father… Well, here's the perfect time to tell you. Almost 30 years ago, I was a member of the old Jedi council, but I, like you apparently, found love. You're mother wanted to hide our love, and when the time came, you…"

"There was a time when Jedi couldn't have families?" Winter asked.

"No, you father was the first to have that rule revoked," Achone nodded, "Anyways, I made as many outer rim trips as I could to see your mom, and one day I came back find her eight months pregnant… And I was on leave long enough to see you born. We both knew there was something special about you Anakin…"

"Where were you all these years then?" Anakin asked.

"You were only a couple of weeks old when I had to leave again… I wouldn't know the next time I'd get to see you… then…" Achone's eyes started watering, "I came back about five months later and found that our home was sold to someone else, and you and your mother were gone… I had no clue what could've happened, but I searched the entire planet for you two but I found nothing… And for these past years, I've been roaming the galaxy searching for you when word was out that the Chosen One was found, a young man, by the name of Anakin Skywalker".

"And so you hoped it was me?"

"Yes… I had given up the Jedi Order, my seat on the council… everything I ever had, just to find you… and when I heard of a Jedi named Skywalker, I've been trying to hunt you down for about a decade… I never knew you had married a senator and had four children… but I knew you'd be here on Coruscant".

"Who led you here?" Padme asked.

"A young woman, a Rebel spy by name of Assajj Ventress," Achone explained.

"Well, she is on our side, she used to be a Sith apprentice, but my former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had changed her mind otherwise and-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Achone asked.

"Yes-"

"What do you know?" Achone chuckled. "I found Obi-Wan when he was a boy on Stewjon. Boy his sister Tara was sad to see him go. He was your Jedi master?"

"Yes… well, after Qui-Gon died," Anakin nodded.

"Qui-Gon!? THE Qui-Gon Jin? Died!? Impossible, that man was one of my best friends as a padawan, nothing could kill that nut!" Achone said in shock.

"I remember you said something about him when you were the queen of Naboo," Padme's father commented.

"You're parents, I take it miss?" Achone asked Padme who nodded.

"Yes, my parents, Ruwee and Jobal. My sister and her family couldn't make it for our daughter's birthday," Padme smiled.

"I guess we're in-laws," Ruwee shook Achone's hand.

"I suppose so," Anakin grinned the turned to the kids. "Well, it seems you do have two grandfathers after all".

"Three actually… grandpa Cliegg," Winter corrected.

"Cliegg?" Achone asked.

"Yes, mom was sold from our former master, Watto to the moisture farmer, Cliegg Lars; he already had a son from a previous marriage, Owen. He married mom when he released her as a slave. But…" Anakin started tearing up.

"What happened?"

"She was kidnapped and tortured by Tusken Raiders…" Padme held Anakin hand. The kids looked up from the spot on the floor, this was a side of their father they never saw.

"So… she is… dead?" Achone quietly asked.

"Yes," Padme answered, "It was at the start of the Clone Wars, just before Ani and I got married…"

"I see… no matter… what is done, is done, we cannot change the past…" Achone grimly said.

"HEllloooo Skywalkers!" Alaika popped in. "Oh my… what's going on?!" Alaika cover her mouth.

"Father… this is one of my former padawans, Alaika, her twin was my first apprentice but when we found Alaika she joined as my second".

"Father?! Skyguy, I didn't know you had one… you always said… oh… never mind that!" Alaika shook her head. "Ahsoka is in hospital! She just had the baby," she squealed.

"She did?" Padme asked.

"Yea, it's a girl… not quite what her and Lux expected, but, the named her Anika Orza, after you, Skyguy, and our mother," Alaika smiled.

"Ahsoka, is my other apprentice…and Alaika, I said not to call me that in front of the kids… then they'll start saying that…" Anakin looked at the kids who were snickering.

"Oh! And no one ever tells me this stuff… well, how could I know? They're on Pantora! Oh anyways… get to the point!" Alaika it her forehead.

"She a little scatterbrained by the way," Anakin whispered to Achone.

"Okay, Riyo just contacted me, she had her baby yesterday! It's a girl too, Zoey!"

"Well, tell Ahsoka that we'll be by later," Anakin said. "We have my parents over… and Anakin father, so we'll go visit tomorrow".

"Okay," Alaika turned to leave when Anakin stopped her for a second.

"Alaika?"

"Yea?"

"Why couldn't you just comm us instead of running all the way over the apartment?"

Alaika started to answer when she caught herself; her lekku turned dark as she sheepishly giggled and walked out.

**I'm working on updating this a little more faithfully. So like it was stated in the des. this is a total alternate universe, the laws of the SW storyline does not always apply... plus I had this stupid idea for this Jedi and it turned into Anakin's dad... **

**Lol, so thank you for reading. And I am proud to say that this is my most read fan fiction! XD **

**~Mar**


End file.
